Sentiments Fraternels
by Lungor Sterling Lycien
Summary: Deux familles différentes, deux vies différentes. Puis, sur le coup du destin, elles se rencontrent, se lient... Mais elles lient plus que deux familles, deux destins. Une "fratrie composée" va devoir apprendre à vivre ensemble, et à "cultiver son jardin". Ils ne pourront faire face au danger qu'en s'unissant, surtout lorsque le mal vient de l'intérieur de la famille...
1. Chapter 1

_Sentiments fraternels…_

_Annonce_

Descriptif :

Dans une petite ville bien tranquille dans le grand royaume de Mobius, deux destins se rencontrent. Celui d'Amy, jeune hérissonne timide et brave de 5 ans, et celui de Sonic, jeune hérisson intrépide et courageux de 5 ans également. Leurs parents respectifs, la mère d'Amy et le père de Sonic, en mal de vivre et après une vie douloureuse, vont prendre une décision qui va changer leurs vies. Et le destin de deux jeunes personnes… Pour le meilleur et pour le pire…

Rang :

K+ la majorité du récit mais peu souvent T, pour raison évidente.

Type :

General/Romance

Général/Romance

Avertissement :

Aucun personnage (excepté Alvhar et Amelia) ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je m'excuse par avance pour le nom de certains personnages que j'aurai changé (Je ne m'en souvenais plus). Aussi, prenez compte du fait que dans cette histoire, Shadow, Sonic et Silver sont frères (dans l'ordre : de l'aîné au cadet). De plus, des paroles en italique ponctueront certains moments dans l'histoire, ils représentent les paroles de la musique, qui sera révélée à la fin du chapitre pour ceux qui sont intéressés. Je ne me les approprie pas ni même dans aucun cas, ils reviennent à leurs légalités. Pour ceux qui ne connaitraient pas les musiques, essayez d'aller l'écouter à divers endroits (pour ne pas les citer), car leur écoute peut participer grandement à l'immersion dans l'histoire, tant sonore que visuelle ou imaginative. Essayez donc de les écouter, cela aiderait pour la compréhension de certains chapitres.

Date de sortie (deux premiers chapitres) :

Dans environ une semaine, un peu plus.

Histoire de :

_Lungor Lycien_

Spéciale dédicace à :

Une personne bien spéciale, Garou, Tigre Blanc, Jon', l'Italien… Et tous les autres camarades !

A ma famille aussi, dont maman.

Et n'oublions pas à ceux qui lisent mes histoires et me suivent.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Une vie normale

Tout était normal. Dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin, depuis ce jour spécial. En fait, ma vie n'a jamais été normale. Mon père et ma mère se sont rencontrés dès le lycée. Eh oui, une histoire d'amour ordinaire. Ils étaient amis, faisaient partie de la même bande, fréquentaient les mêmes endroits, jouaient aux mêmes jeux… Normal. J'ai été crée après le BAC. Ouais. Normal. Il fallait un boulot et un diplôme pour avoir des gosses. Alvhar était notaire dans un cabinet agréé par la famille royale et Amelia était conseillère préfectorale. Ouais, que des boulots de papelards.

Moi, je suis née au milieu d'un conflit. Je pense que j'étais une erreur et que je n'aurais jamais du naître. Mon père avait vendu son titre de notaire pour le quart de ce qu'il gagnait et racheté une place de maître notarial dix fois plus chère. Endettement. Et j'arrivais. A ma naissance, ils n'étaient jamais d'accord. C'était presque devenu maladif. Je suis entrée en maternelle privée, brûlant encore plus l'argent gagné. Ces fameux billets verts… Mon père démissionna, poussé à bout par les supérieurs. Pour éviter plus de soucis, ils divorcèrent. Il abandonna tous ses droits envers moi, abandonnant même le nom. C'est tout ce que je saurais sur lui, Alvhar. L'amour tué par les billets verts. Ma mère avait toujours un trou au cœur et rien n'allait s'améliorer…

Elle se mit avec un autre à la place, peu après le divorce, mais ils se sont séparés. En fait, il n'aimait pas les enfants. Il préférait être avec quelqu'un, juste deux, tous seuls. Franchement, quel monde bizarre… Mon père s'est montré une fois, à la sortie de l'école, pour me dire au revoir mais a été arrêté par la police avant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il y a eu beaucoup de rumeurs à l'école. Mais je m'en fichais. C'était mon père. Maman ne voulait pas m'en parler, disant que ça la rendait triste. C'est tout ce que je connais de lui : Alvhar.

Mais on est bien toutes les deux. On sort, on joue, on se raconte des secrets… On vit notre vie normalement, sans se soucier des difficultés du moment. Après tout, les choses trop mauvaises doivent changer : après la pluie, le beau temps !

Et je sais que, même si j'ai mal démarré dans la vie… Je ne changerais la mienne pour rien au monde.

######°######

Bah, moi ? Je ne me plains de rien. J'ai une belle vie. Mon père et ma mère s'occupent bien de nous. Jules, mon père, est notaire dans une grande agence, après plusieurs années de bons et loyaux services. Marie, ma mère, ne travaillait pas, restant avec nous. La paye du boulot de papa peut suffire à au moins vingt personnes ! On est gâtés. Qui n'en profiteraient pas ? On a des cours de musique. J'adore le chant et bon, je fais de la guitare pour dire que j'en fais, c'est tout.

Mon grand frère, Shadow, fait de la guitare comme un pro. C'est son truc. Et un peu de basse. Mais bon, il assure en tout là-dedans. Mon petit frère, Silver, apprend la guitare, même s'il n'égale pas l'aîné, quelquefois de la basse, avec les conseils du pro, et du piano. Il assure au piano. On l'a baptisé Mozart. Ensemble, on a formé un groupe, les Sonic Speed. Ouais, j'ai eu l'idée donc on a prit mon nom… Avantage ! On a la belle vie ! Du moins, depuis l'accident, ça a changé.

Maman a perdu la vie dans un accident de voiture. Le truc bête. On était trop jeunes pour s'en souvenir, Silv' avait 2 ans, moi 4, et Shaddy 6. En fait, C'est papa et Shaddy qui s'en souviennent le mieux. C'est depuis ce moment que notre bro' s'est isolé, se cachant dans le silence. Il est devenu très mélancolique aussi. A chaque fois, il nous fiche la trouille…

Mais papa a dit que ça ne devait pas nous empêcher d'avancer dans la vie. Et il avait raison. Elle aurait préféré nous voir avancer que de se prostrer dans le passé. Mais bon, Shaddy est très bizarre. Il se bat souvent à l'école et d'ailleurs, c'est lui qui gagne, et refuse qu'on l'aide. Il dit que c'est son honneur. Mais bon, il est comme ça… C'est notre frère et on l'aime bien.

En tout cas, je ne changerais ma vie pour rien au monde…


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : La rencontre

La vie continuait, coulant doucement. J'allais maintenant chez les grands. Oui, les grands en maternelle. J'étais fière ! Je marchais la tête haute. Sur le chemin, je m'amusais avec les cailloux. Je les regardais, en choisissait un qui serait le héros d'une nouvelle histoire. Un beau bien rond et lisse. Je faisais un bout de chemin avec lui, lui montrant le voisinage, le baladant sur les rebords de fenêtres, le frottant dans les feuilles des buissons… Arrivé devant l'école au coin de la rue, à côté d'une route et en face d'immeubles, il y avait une bouche d'égout assez vieille avec des barreaux de sécurité tout verts et marron… Je lui faisais un bisou en lui souhaitant bonne chance avant de le lâcher dedans. Je le regardais ensuite disparaître dans l'eau verte et mousseuse qui coulait.

-Amy ! Viens, chérie, il va bientôt être l'heure !

C'est maman. Elle m'accompagne. Dans mon école, il y a plein de dessins sur les murs avec des animaux. J'aime bien le hérisson bleu qui est collé sur le mur, à côté du placard à balais. Il y a l'entrée en premier, une grande porte qui est toute ronde, donnant sur plusieurs autres portes : celle au fond à gauche, la violette, est celle d'une vieille dame qui donne des cours pour les petits, celle à côté, la bleu clair, est celle du docteur. C'est un vieux monsieur avec une moustache et un truc pour écouter le cœur qui va jusque sur son gros ventre. Il est petit et gros. A côté, c'est une porte verte foncée. C'est celle du directeur. Il ressemble au docteur mais il est plus grand et moins gros. Il a une grande moustache qui va jusque sur le coin de ses yeux. Il est très gentil. Puis, à côté, il y a une porte bleue foncée. C'est ma classe avec la maîtresse qui accueille les parents et les élèves. Elle sourit tout le temps et joue avec nous. Tout le monde dans la classe l'aime bien. Ma classe est une classe spéciale. Elle regroupe à la fois la « Grande section » et une partie des « CP ». Le directeur en a parlé aux parents, il dit qu'il y a trop d'élèves en « CP »… Il y a deux classes en une. On est séparés par un rideau. La maîtresse des « CP » est une invitée du directeur. C'est sa fille je crois… Elle est gentille aussi.

-Allez, chérie. Je viens te chercher après l'école et on mangera à ton restaurant pour tes bonnes notes à midi, n'oublie pas !

-Promis, maman !

-Je t'aime chérie. Passe une bonne matinée.

-Moi aussi maman, je t'aime. Bises, à tout de suite !

Maman aime bien me dire au revoir avant de me laisser partir. Et moi aussi ! Dans la classe, il y a beaucoup de monde. On est dix. Mais maman et moi, on est arrivées un peu tard, toutes les places ont été prises. Je m'assois silencieusement par terre, au bout d'un banc. Il y a un garçon, un hérisson bleu, à côté, qui me pousse du coude. Je me pousse, peut-être que je le dérange ? Il me regarde… Il a de beaux yeux verts… Il sourit… Je souris aussi, pour ne pas avoir l'air bête. Il se pousse plus du banc, et me fait un signe de tête. Il m'a laissé une place. Je m'assois timidement à côté de lui. Il était assez grand et mince. Avec un beau sourire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant…

-Salut, je m'appelle Sonic ! Je suis nouveau ici…

-Ah… Moi c'est Amy et je suis ici depuis le début.

-Bonjour les enfants !

-Bonjour Maîtresse !

Aujourd'hui, on apprend l'addition. C'est plus facile, les lettres. Elle nous regarde, le cahier sous le nez. Elle compte les élèves, appelle, car la maîtresse des « CP » est en retard.

-Eggman Robotnik ?

-Là !

Eggman est le plus gros de la classe. Il prend deux places pour lui… Il est tout le temps en train de bricoler et de nous embêter. Il est méchant et fou, comme son père. C'est le plus fort de l'école en calcul.

-Amy Rose ?

-Ici…

C'est moi. Le nouveau, Sonic, se retourne, toujours avec un sourire. Il se penche légèrement vers moi.

-C'est un beau nom, Rose. Comme la fleur.

-Merci…

Il sourit de nouveau. Moi aussi, je souris. C'est vraiment contagieux.

-Storm The Albatross ?

-Oh, ici !

C'est un des plus grands de la classe. En fait, il est le plus grand. Mais il est très bête et va souvent au coin, en faisant rire les élèves. Il est très gauche, maladroit et incroyablement naïf.

-Knuckles The Echidna ?

-Là !

C'est le deuxième plus grand. Il est gentil mais très sérieux. Il est très fort aussi et se bat souvent avec Storm et ils sont souvent punis. C'est le meilleur ami de Sonic, à en juger par les regards complices et malicieux. Il a un autre ami, qu'il considère comme son petit frère mais il est dans l'autre salle.

-Tikal The Echidna ?

-Ici.

C'est la copine de Knuckles. Il est toujours tout rouge à côté d'elle. Ils s'aiment bien mais il ne l'avoue jamais, même s'ils se tiennent la main. Sonic en rit. Elle est très gentille, parfois timide mais brave.

-Jet The Hawk ?

-Là !

C'est le deuxième plus rapide après Sonic. C'est aussi son rival, ils courent toujours l'un contre l'autre et se battent des fois. Il est assez bizarre et traine toujours avec Storm et Wave, ses amis.

-Scourge The Hedgehog ?

-Présent.

C'est presque le frère jumeau de Sonic, sauf qu'il est vert. Il est très bizarre, nous embête souvent, en voulant se bagarrer. Il est abonné aux mauvais points. Il me fait très peur.

-Sonic The Hedgehog ?

-Présent !

C'est lui. Le bleu aux yeux verts. Très gentil et nouveau.

-Fang The Sniper ?

-Mm…

Il dort beaucoup en classe et aime se battre avec Knuckles. Il porte toujours des pistolets en plastique avec lui. Il fait du rodéo sur les trottinettes aussi.

-Wave The Swallow ?

-Là…

C'est la copine de Jet. Elle est bizarre, regarde les autres de haut. Elle m'a embêtée une fois pendant la récréation et c'est Knuckles avec Tikal qui m'a défendue.

-Bien, tout le monde est là. On va commencer la leçon…

######°######

La leçon terminée, on est allés dehors, c'était la récré. Knuckles s'est rué sur le bac à sable, suivit par Tikal qui marchait calmement. Scourge et les Rogues : Jet, Wave et Storm, se sont mis à l'écart, au coin du bâtiment avec les vélos. Eggman avait volé les ciseaux de la maîtresse avec des autres trucs et avait créé un mini canon… Fang traînait avec lui. Moi j'étais avec Sonic, sur la balançoire.

-Alors, tu es nouveau ? Tu viens d'où ?

-Je vivais plus au Sud de Mobius avec ma famille et… Bah, disons qu'un incident a fait que nous sommes arrivés ici… Et toi ?

Il se balançait rapidement, touchant la barre du haut. J'essayais de le suivre mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'arrivais juste à la moitié.

-J'ai toujours vécu ici. Mon père m'a inscrit dans l'école privée et voilà… Maman s'occupe bien de moi, on sort souvent et on a une grande maison !

-C'est vrai ? Nous, on vit dans une maison normale, mais comme mon père est un papelardier, il préfère que ça nous aide, l'argent. Alors, on apprend la musique.

-C'est super ça ! Tu joues de quoi ?

Il s'est arrêté doucement, sautant en route. Il se redressait, fier. Il avec de grands pics, plus grands que Scourge et plus beaux.

-Un peu de la guitare mais je chante surtout !

-Cool… Dommage que papa n'ait pas voulu…

Moi aussi, je me suis arrêtée, me tenant à son côté gauche. On s'est alors assis dans l'herbe, sur la petite bute. De là on voyait tous les élèves. Même le haut de la balançoire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah maman et papa se sont séparés et je ne l'ai pas connu…

Il ne souriait plus et il avait baissé sa tête, me regardant d'un œil. Il renifla, passant sa main sous son nez puis arracha quelques herbes, gêné.

-Désolé…

-Ce n'est rien.

Il me regarda, en souriant timidement, un peu rosé sur les joues. Il me tendit une marguerite qu'il avait cueillie. Je la pris sans rien dire, devenue aussi timide que lui. Il souriait encore plus. Il en attrapa une autre, avec une plus grande tige et, en se penchant vers moi, la mit dans mon bandeau. Elle penchait vers mon oreille droite mais avait de belles et grandes pétales. J'étais un peu rouge sur les joues moi aussi et j'avais chaud. Il souriait encore et on se prit la main lentement.

-Merci…

-De rien, Ames.

Je le regardais, amusée. Il rigolait un peu.

-Si tu veux, tu peux me donner un surnom aussi… C'est juste que j'aime bien Ames…

-Non, ça va, c'est bien… Je t'appellerai… Soniku ?

-Parfait !

On rigolait de bon cœur, toujours en se tenant la main. Bientôt la maîtresse arriva en courant, hurlant. Au loin, Eggman poursuivait Fang en tirant avec son mini-canon. Elle l'attrapa au passage, par son bras, et il finit au coin. Fang aussi. Ils avaient le bonnet d'âne sur la tête. On rigolait. Les bonnets leur allaient très bien, bizarrement…

######°######

-Maman !

-Ma chérie ! Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Très bien !

-Maman ! La maîtresse, elle m'a punit !

On s'est tous retournés pour voir qu'Eggman pleurait dans la robe de sa mère. Il s'était battu avec Scourge et ils ont été punis. Il a été frappé au visage et a un œil tout gonflé et noir… Sonic nous a rejoins, toujours souriant. Il fit un signe de la main à ses amis, qui partaient avec leurs parents.

-Bonjour…

-Bonjour, mon grand, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-C'est Sonic, maman, un nouvel ami d'école !

Il sourit et est devenu tout rouge en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Maman et lui parlèrent un peu. Il était poli et parlait bien avec les adultes. Il arrivait d'une autre ville. Il venait juste de déménager.

-Sonic ! Grouille-toi un peu ! Et Silver ! Dépêche-toi !

On avait tous sursauté en entendant cette voix… Elle était dure et grave, presque une voix d'adulte. C'était un garçon, un hérisson, au pied de la porte d'entrée, qui tapait du pied en regardant sa montre. Il était noir avec des pics qui montaient vers le haut en se cassant et il avait des rayures rouges. Il faisait peur. Je me suis cachée derrière Maman. Sonic ne sursauta même pas et ne fut pas étonné. Il rigola même malgré de l'agacement. Il alla me voir, me serrant dans ses bras.

-N'aie pas peur, c'est mon frère… Une brute tendre…

Il nous dit au revoir et alla vers le « grand frère ». Il le regarda froidement, sans aucun signe gentil ou même bougeant vers lui.

-Arrête de draguer, crevette, t'as pas l'âge. N'y pense même pas.

-Mais Shaddy…

-T'essaiera quand tu auras de la barbe !

-T'en n'as même pas !

-Ferme-la.

Un autre hérisson, un peu plus petit, argenté, arriva devant eux. Il tenait son cartable d'une drôle de manière, à l'envers, et trottinait. Il n'était pas doué. Il était tout rouge et timide devant tout le monde. Le « grand frère » attrapa le cartable d'une poignée de fer, sans le regarder, et partit en premier. Les autres suivaient, en rigolant et en discutant. Ils tournaient à gauche lorsque nous allions à droite. On se fit un dernier signe de la main, avant de se séparer. Maman monta dans la voiture en rigolant.

-Quoi ?

-C'est drôle…

-De quoi ?

-C'est son premier jour et tu es amie avec lui… En tout cas, il est gentil.

-Il l'est…

-Alors, raconte-moi ta journée, trésor…


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : La vie à quatre

Le temps avait passé doucement, sans faire de bruit, timidement. Amelia avait fait la connaissance de Sonic à l'école de sa fille et elle le voyait régulièrement. Amy l'invitait à la maison, avec l'accord de sa mère, et lui aussi, avec l'accord de son père. Après l'école, ils goutaient ensemble dans « le restaurant », la cuisine immense d'Amelia. Des fois, il ramenait un paquet de gâteaux, d'autres fois c'était elle qui en ramenait. Puis, finalement, le jour est arrivé. Le spectacle de fin d'année… Moment tant redouté, autant par les élèves timides que par les professeurs stressés. Les parents, hystériques à cause des cris et du bruit, se perdaient dans les locaux en tentant d'attraper leur enfant. Eux tentaient de jouer avec leurs amis, avant de se séparer pour l'été. Le moment des vacances. Le préféré et le redouté. Redouté car il fallait se séparer de ses amis de l'année et voir si, à la rentrée, ils se souvenaient de vous comme vous vous souveniez d'eux. Moment assez douloureux des fois.

Amelia arriva dans le hall rempli de monde, serrant doucement la main de sa fille. Elle cherchait frénétiquement la classe. Les parents, accoudés aux comptoirs, dépensaient leurs tickets en gâteaux et boissons, laissant leurs enfants se déchaîner dans la cour. La mère d'Eggman, petite mais grosse, avait prit la table des gâteaux apéritifs pendant que le père, ressemblant fortement à son fils mais avec des cheveux et une moustache bruns, sirotait un verre de champagne, discutant avec le père de Fang. Les parents des Rogues étaient en groupe, isolés des autres. Ceux de Tikal, Knuckles, Scourge et le père de Sonic étaient rassemblés, rigolant. Elle entra dans la salle de cours, traversant le petit strapontin. Elle poussa doucement sa fille dans l'autre pièce, où l'entrée était interdite aux parents.

-Allez, ma chérie, on se voit tout à l'heure ! Bonne chance !

-A tout à l'heure maman !

Amy entra dans la salle lorsqu'un bruit fit sursauter tout le monde. Le père d'Eggman était couché sur la table, qui était brisée en deux au sol, et criait des grossièretés. Sa femme avait attrapé la mère de Fang et l'étranglait. Les surveillants et les professeurs se sont regroupés. Apparemment, ils avaient trop bu. Un hérisson, assez grand, bleu léger, avec une mèche en balayette, qui tombait un peu devant ses yeux, s'avançait vers Amy et sa mère. Il les salua poliment et fit un geste de la main. Ils se retrouvaient dans la cour, avec quelques adultes, et loin du bruit. Les mégaphones annonçaient du retard pour le spectacle.

-Ah, tu dois être Amy, n'est-ce pas ? Sonic te cherchait partout. Il t'attend là-bas, vers la balançoire à ce qu'il m'a dit.

Amy fonça là-bas, en faisant un signe à sa mère, qui riait.

-Je vois qu'ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux…

-Elle parle souvent de Sonic. Mais, j'ai oublié… Je suis sa mère, Amelia. Je ne sais pas où j'ai ma tête en ce moment, avec toutes ces choses à s'occuper…

-Mais je comprends, c'est normal, moi aussi, mais mes fils se chamaillent souvent… Je suis Jules, son père.

La fête battait son plein, les rires fusaient, les bouchons de champagne volaient, les verres explosaient toutes les minutes, la musique criait… Les enfants jouaient, surveillés de près par leurs parents, eux-mêmes surveillés par les professeurs… Le principal supervisait et coordonnait l'ensemble malgré quelques couacs.

######°######

Un mois s'est passé depuis la fête, il ne restait plus qu'un mois et demi avant la rentrée. Amelia et Jules se voyaient souvent, à chaque fois que leurs enfants se voyaient. Un coup, ils se voyaient chez lui, un coup dans leur maison-manoir, chez elle. Les enfants eux, aimaient cette situation, car ils pouvaient se voir quasiment tous les jours. Les parents se trouvaient beaucoup de points communs, dont la disparition de leurs conjoints dans leur vie, ce qui leur manquait quelquefois. Au bout de ce mois, et après bien des réticences du fait des enfants, ils ont décidé de commencer à se mettre ensemble. Rien de bien grandiose aux yeux du monde mais pour eux, si. Les enfants, trop jeunes pour comprendre, étaient plus que d'accord, sauf à l'exception de Shadow, qui était resté attaché à sa mère. Son souvenir le hantait. Après avoir réfléchit jour et nuit, de s'être mis d'accord, d'avoir jugé le pour et le contre, le grand jour arriva. Jules et Amelia habitèrent dans la même maison, la sienne et ont gardé celle de Jules pour une « résidence secondaire ».

Jules avait peur du changement pour ses fils, tout comme Amelia pour sa fille. Il a donc préféré garder leurs habitudes, ils vivaient dans la résidence secondaire, et viendraient quand ils se sentiront prêts. Seulement Silver et Shadow. Ce dernier était réticent face à ce projet et avait poussé Silver à le devenir aussi. Donc, Amelia, Jules, Amy et Sonic vivaient sous le même toit. Pour leur plus grand bonheur…

-Chat !

Amy sauta du lit pour atterrir sur Sonic qui rampait au sol. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens, riant sous les chatouillis de sa nouvelle sœur. Il s'agrippa le ventre, se roulant en boule contre elle. Les cris aigus perçaient le silence de la maison. Les siens étaient encore plus aigus que ceux de sa camarade. Elle stoppa brusquement, se redressant rapidement.

-Quoi ?

-Ils arrivent…

Elle passa par-dessus son frère, se cachant sous le lit. Il se précipita sous la commode. Ils pouffaient de rire en se tenant les côtes. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas rapides, et violents. A ce moment, ils arrêtèrent. Quelqu'un entra. Ils voyaient des chaussons marron clair. C'était Jules. Il inspecta le lit, l'armoire, le meuble de toilette et la salle de bains. Au pas de la porte, quand il allait sortir, une poussière vint titiller le nez de Sonic, qui renifla, l'aspirant. Elle lui chatouilla le conduit, qui se contracta involontairement et il éternua. Sa tête cogna contre le meuble en un bruit lourd. Jules se retourna et se mit à quatre pattes. Il attrapa Sonic par un de ses pics et le tira à l'air. Sonic se laissa faire, sans protester. Il le mit debout.

-Sonic…

Il regardait ses chaussures, rouge de honte. Amy regardait de sous le lit, effrayée. Jules hocha la tête, commençant à sourire. Il tapa dans le dos de son fils.

-Allez, fiston, pas de bazar, ne sautez pas sur les lits. Jouez, je ne sais pas, par exemple, au Monopoly, c'est plus calme… Il y a des tas de jeux auxquels vous ne jouez pas dans le grenier…

-Oui, papa…

Il fit quelques pas et, arrivé dans le couloir, l'appela de nouveau. Il trotta et s'assit dans l'escalier, à côté de son père, qui était debout. Il se pencha en riant légèrement, en chuchotant quelques mots.

-Au fait fiston, un bon point pour toi… Les filles préfèrent les gars courageux. Vas-y, mon fils, je crois qu'elle doit t'attendre...

Il descendit en riant, laissant derrière lui un Sonic rouge de honte et timide. Il regarda son père disparaître au détour de la porte de gauche. Il admira alors les fleurs du vase en bas, perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi ? N'était-elle pas sa sœur ? Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main passer dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit la personne concernée, un peu pâle. Elle s'assit à ses côtés.

-Alors, il… A fait quoi ?

-Il veut qu'on joue au Monopoly…

-C'est nul…

Ils regardaient le plafond, d'un style assez baroque, avec des coins gravés. Le papier peint était neuf, d'un ton orange-marron assez discret, s'accordant avec les somptueuses moquettes anciennes et les vieux tapis. Ils croisèrent chacun le regard de l'autre. Assez embêtés, ils tournèrent la tête, et un frisson parcouru l'échine de Sonic, qui trembla un peu.

-Et… Il t'a dit quoi ?

-De quoi ?

-Dans le couloir ?

-Ah, bah, pas grand-chose, quelques recommandations…

Elle regarda la porte d'entrée, immense, puis regarda de nouveau Sonic avec un grand sourire, qui le déconcerta. Elle rit, sautant en bas des escaliers, pliée de rire.

-Vient, on va dans le jardin !

-J'arrive !

Il sauta sur la rampe et glissa jusqu'en bas. Il faillit tomber mais elle le rattrapa au dernier moment, au passage. Elle le tira dehors. Le jardin, aussi grand que la maison, était organisé en plusieurs parties. Au fond, c'était le coin où Amelia cultivait les légumes. A droite, la cabane à outils, souvent confondue avec des toilettes extérieures par la famille. A gauche, le coin de détente, avec une petite véranda accolée au salon, d'où les parents les surveillaient, et un hamac géant trônait entre deux arbres. Au premier plan, il y avait la piscine et les terrains de jeux. Le coin des enfants.

-Vient, on va s'amuser !

######°######

-Amy ? Sonic ?

Après le repas, ils ne les avaient pas vus. Amelia fouillait le premier étage, les chambres, et Jules, le rez-de-chaussée et le grenier. Personne. Et la maison était trop calme pour eux, ils étaient habitués aux disputes des enfants, à leurs courses-poursuites, aux cris… Mais à ce moment, le silence reposant les troublait. Quelque chose leur manquait, et c'était le bruit. Ils ont fouillé chaque recoin de la maison, de la cave avec ses outils oubliés et que personne n'a besoin, au grenier, avec les objets de famille qui reposent en paix parmi les photos ancestrales, en passant par les étages qui comprenaient des vestiges de l'ancienne époque éparpillées partout au milieu du présent. Amelia se laissa tomber dans le vieux canapé poussiéreux du grenier. Elle regarda son nouveau conjoint en soupirant.

-Où sont-ils passés ?

-Je ne…

Il fut figé. Il savait. Depuis le début.

-Je sais !

Il dévala les étages, sautant les marches quatre à quatre, comme dans une course de vtt, glissa sur la rampe, sauta par-dessus les chaises, comme aux 110 mètres haies. Il esquiva la table, les jouets répandus sur le sol mais ne vit pas la voiture de Sonic, juste à l'entrée de la véranda. Il était resté là, attendant sa victime et l'incident inévitable. Elle parti en avant tandis qu'il se penchait en arrière et alla s'écraser contre la vitre-porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit, suivit par le cri d'Amelia qui était penchée à la fenêtre. Jules se releva douloureusement de l'herbe et les aperçus. Ils jouaient dans l'eau. Sans leur autorisation. Il fonça sur eux, ce qui les effraya. Sonic sauta hors de l'eau et couru à l'intérieur en criant. Jules le poursuivit, glissant sur le carrelage, tombant la tête contre le buffet. Il ne bougeait plus, il était assommé. Amelia accouru, après s'être occupé d'Amy. Celle-ci alla dans le jardin, voir Sonic qui était caché dans les rosiers.

-Je crois qu'on a fait une grosse bêtise…

-Je crois aussi…

Ils entendirent leurs parents les appeler en criant. Amy se précipita vers l'intérieur mais son frère l'appela depuis sa cachette, tout rouge, le sang lui a monté aux joues.

-Ames… Tu… Tu pourrais me passer mes affaires, steup' ?

Elle remarqua alors. Elle rougit et, sans rien dire, rassembla ses affaires et une serviette et les lui tendit, en tournant la tête.

-Merci…

######°######

C'était le soir. La lune s'est levée et flottait dans le ciel noir. Le vent balayait doucement l'herbe. Les animaux dormaient déjà depuis longtemps, baignés par la lumière lunaire. Un petit hérisson bleu regardait l'astre par la fenêtre avant d'aller se coucher, et de soupirer. Ils ont été punis, pas de télévision avant d'aller dormir. Le cauchemar pour eux. Ils trainent des pieds en allant dormir. Sonic était fatigué mais Amy avait encore de l'énergie à revendre. Elle regardait son livre d'image tandis que Sonic, qui était dans sa chambre, à côté, restait couché, à regarder le plafond, silencieux. Il repensait à son aventure de l'après-midi, quand il est sorti de la piscine en courant pour se cacher derrière les rosiers… Sans habits. Et de la tête que sa sœur avait faite en comprenant. Il en rit maintenant mais en est toujours gêné. C'est un des souvenirs qui lui resteront.

-Soniku ?

Il sursauta, étonné de rencontrer sa sœur en plein milieu de la nuit. Il se frotta péniblement les yeux, baillant la bouche grande ouverte, et se tourna vers elle.

-Ames ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir… J'ai peur du noir, de dehors et du placard…

Il commença à se retourner de l'autre côté, ce qui la poussa à continuer.

-Et je ne veux pas déranger Maman et Jules…

Il se coucha, soulevant les draps d'un côté de son lit. Il tira un deuxième oreiller d'en dessous le sien et alluma sa lampe de chevet.

-Allez, viens…

-C'est vrai ?

Il lui fit un petit geste de tête et Amy sauta dans le lit sans plus d'hésitation. Elle se coucha, se roulant en boule contre le dos de Sonic. Il tapota sa tête gentiment, lui sourit et se tourna de son côté avec un grand sourire. Il éteignit la lampe et commença à fermer les yeux.

-Soniku ?

-Mm ?

-T'es le meilleur grand frère…

-Et toi, la meilleure sœur !

Ils sourirent, heureux, tout en se laissant porter aux bras de Morphée, bienveillante, qui accueille chaque nuit les rêves de tous.

-Et moi je t'aime, Ames…


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Mariage et nouvelle vie

Le temps était venu, les cœurs battaient. Deux allées de blanc et de noir, formaient deux rangs distincts. Les invités, partagés entre la joie et l'émerveillement, regardaient frénétiquement les environs, comme pour mieux ressentir l'intensité du moment et les garder en soi. Le beuglement du peuple amassé devant l'immense bâtiment entrait par la porte avec le soleil. Les gens, effarés, se croyant au mariage de quelque ministre bien garni, se mouvait au portail, frétillants. Les pas se pressaient, des policiers se placèrent devant les marches, repoussant les belliqueux. La foule, consternée, passa son chemin, se baladant dans le marché voisin. A l'intérieur de la bâtisse, les invités bougeaient dans un sursaut d'excitation. Les pavés illuminés, les chandeliers brillants et la scène baignée de lumière alimentaient les conversations les plus venimeuses. Le public d'élite, placé devant un autel, se gardait de tant de fourberie, et, tout en se tenant fièrement droit, attendait patiemment le début de la scène.

Tout à coup, le suisse frappa trois fois le pavé brillant du bois de sa hallebarde. Toute l'assistance se retourna avec un long frou-frou de jupes et un remuement de chaises. Et la jeune femme apparut, au bras de son homme d'honneur, dans la vive lumière du portail. Elle avait toujours l'air joujou, d'un délicieux joujou blanc coiffé de fleurs d'oranger. Elle demeura quelques instants sur le seuil, puis quand elle fit son premier pas dans la nef, les orgues poussèrent un cri puissant, annoncèrent l'entrée de la mariée avec leur grande voix de métal. Elle s'en venait, la tête baissée, mais pas timide, vaguement émue, gentille, charmante, une miniature d'épousée. Les femmes souriaient et murmuraient en la regardant passer noblement. Les hommes chuchotaient des mots entre eux, comparant les jeunes et les anciennes mariées. Le garçon d'honneur, son frère, marchait avec une dignité exagérée, un peu rouge, les lunettes d'aplomb sur le nez. Derrière eux, quatre demoiselles d'honneur, dont Amy, toutes les quatre vêtues de rose et de blanc, formaient une cour à ce bijou de reine. Les autres garçons d'honneur, dont Sonic, qui riait en faisant des signes à sa sœur, allaient à un pas qui semblait réglé par un maître de ballet.

Puis Jules parut avec une vielle dame inconnue. Il levait la tête sans détourner non plus ses yeux fixes, durs d'un bleu acier, sous ses sourcils crispés. Sa moustache semblait irritée sur sa lèvre. Il avait l'allure fière, la taille fine, la jambe droite. Il portait bien son habit que tachait, comme une goutte de sang, le petit ruban rouge de la légion des chevaliers. Enfin ce fut une procession bizarre des alliés ou des amis. Et toujours les orgues chantaient, poussaient par l'énorme monument les accents ronflants et rythmés de leurs gorges luisantes, qui crient au ciel la joie ou la douleur des hommes. On referma violemment les grands battants de l'entrée, et, tout à coup, il fit sombre comme si on venait de mettre à la porte le soleil.

Maintenant Jules était agenouillé à côté de sa femme dans le chœur, en face de l'autel illuminé. L'évêque, crosse en main, mitre en tête, apparut, sortant de la sacristie, pour les unir au nom de l'éternel. Il posa les questions d'usage, échangea les anneaux avec les enfants présents, Sonic et Amy, prononça les paroles qui lient comme des chaînes, et il adressa aux nouveaux époux une allocution religieuse. Il parla de la fidélité, longuement, en termes pompeux. C'était un gros homme de grande taille, un de ces beaux prélats chez qui le ventre est une majesté. Il fit des signes religieux encore, puis des sacrements devenus incontournables, universels, rituels. L'évêque avait alors terminé sa harangue.

Lorsque l'office fut terminé, Jules se redressa et, donnant le bras à sa femme, passa devant la sacristie. Alors commença l'interminable défilé des assistants. Lui, affolé de joie, se croyait roi d'un peuple qui venait l'acclamer. Il serrait des mains assez royalement, balbutiait des mots qui ne signifiaient rien, saluait, répondait aux compliments, tel un homme politique pour vendre de son image à quelque homme boiteux de conscience. Ils traversèrent l'église. Elle était pleine de monde, car chacun avait regagné sa place, afin de les voir passer ensemble. Il allait lentement, d'un pas calme et décidé, tournant des fois la tête pour sourire à Amelia, qu'il embrassa. Les yeux étaient fixés sur la grande baie ensoleillée de la porte. Il sentait sur sa peau courir de légers frissons, ces frissons froids que donnent les immenses bonheurs. Il ne voyait personne. Il ne pensait qu'à elle. Parvenu sur le seuil, il aperçut la foule amassée, une foule noire, bruissant, venue là pour eux. Le peuple de Mobius était là et les contemplait. Puis, relevant les yeux, il descendit avec lenteur les marches du haut perron entre deux haies de spectateurs encadrés par des policiers. Mais il ne les voyait pas sa pensée maintenant revenait en arrière et devant ses yeux éblouis par l'éclatant soleil flottait l'image de sa nouvelle femme, rajustant en face de la glace les petits cheveux frisés de ses tempes, toujours défaits au sortir du lit…

-Qu'ils sont beaux…

Amy, les yeux pleins de lumières, ne pouvait détourner son attention de ses parents, fascinée par ce spectacle nouveau, et attendrissant. Sonic, excité, ne pouvant courir, frappait des pieds le sol, sifflant avec les autres, espérant se distraire jusqu'au bal.

-Un jour, nous aussi, on aura une cérémonie comme ça !

Amy regarda alors son frère officiel avec de l'admiration. Il lui sourit largement, d'un air assuré, et, en se tenant la poitrine d'un poing, prit un air solennel.

-Promis !

######°######

Sonic et Amy couraient joyeusement dans le parc. La fête battait son plein dans la salle communale louée et ont donc pris la liberté de laisser les enfants jouer dans le terrain grillagé à côté. Il était accessible par la porte du fond, après les cuisines. Ils rencontrèrent des autres enfants de leur âge et jouaient avec. A un moment, la musique stoppa de battre à fond, désemplissant la salle. Tous se firent silencieux lorsqu'un homme bien habillé entra sur la scène surélevée. C'était le moment du karaoké. Les enfants se ruèrent sur leurs parents, excités, espérant quelque chose de comique.

-Bonsoir les amis, je suis Régis, maître du Kara… Oké !

Sonic rit, amusé par l'accent espagnol du maître de cérémonie mais fut vite rappelé à l'ordre par Amy, intéressée, qui le poussa doucement du coude.

-Alors, pour ce soir, celui qui est élu 1er au karaoké gagnera la bonne surprise ! Les autres participants gagneront un panier garni ! Personne n'est perdant ! Alors ? Qui veut s'élancer ? Ne soyez pas timides !

Personne ne se désignait, devenant tout à coup moroses, prostrés sur eux-mêmes, hurlant en soi « pas moi ». Les têtes baissées, grisées par l'alcool et les estomacs, insensibles à cause du repas, ne bougeaient pas. Sonic, qui sautait rapidement sur place, regardait désespérément les alentours. Il regarda son père, qui était affalé sur une chaise, l'œil éteint.

-Allez, papa, on y va ?

Son père voulut répondre mais seul un « hic » sortit. Il s'accouda lourdement à la table, le nez rouge et attrapa son verre de vin. Il se tourna après vers Sonic, la moustache rougeâtre.

-Vas-y si tu veux fiston mais je ne pense pas tenir le coup…

Il se tourna joyeusement vers Amy en un clin d'œil rapide et s'avança vers le strapontin.

-Ah, nous avons notre premier candidat !

Il s'avançait fièrement, torse bombé, pics retombant gracieusement en arrière. Les invités avaient regagné leur vitalité et sifflaient gaiement, en tapant sur les tables. Il remarquait sa jeune sœur qui le regardait, admirative, et ses parents, fiers.

-Alors, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Sonic… Sonic The Hedgehog!

-Joli nom… Et tu vas chanter quoi ?

Il fit signe au maître de cérémonie de se baisser. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, bientôt suivit par les applaudissements et les cris bestiaux des invités inhibés par l'alcool. En se relevant, il sourit et le tapa gentiment dans le dos. Sonic, applaudit, attrapa la guitare électrique dans le coin de la scène doucement et s'assit sur le tabouret, éclairé par les projecteurs. Galvanisé par la foule et le regard de sa sœur, le jeune hérisson gratta doucement son instrument, avant de faire signe au maître de lancer la musique.

Les amplis hurlaient de la musique classique avant d'entonner la bonne. Elle était douce, calme, avec un rythme lent mais soutenu. Il commença alors à jouer quelques notes, baigné par la lumière artificielle. Il souriait, heureux. Il chanta alors, un peu stressé.

_I never thought I would, did it  
Never thought I could  
I did it like that, did it like this  
Did it like everybody knows  
That we got something real, shorty  
I know what I feel  
So shout it like that  
Shout it like this  
Listen up, everybody knows  
But you, here it goes_

Les mots sortaient difficilement, la timidité les repoussant au fond de sa gorge. Il parlait pourtant bien, distinctement mais ne laissait pas paraître la peur qu'il avait. Amy, sidérée, restait aux côtés de leurs parents, bouche bée. Il reprit confiance en lui et chassa définitivement la timidité. Il reprit de plus belle, porté par les clameurs et l'éclair d'idolâtrie dans les yeux de sa sœur ainsi que ce petit quelque chose, cet éclat qu'ils partageaient malicieusement sans savoir précisément ce que c'était. Pourtant, ils le partageaient facilement et c'était ce qui le faisait chanter, et rien d'autre.

_Cause I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh_

Amy commença alors à parler avec leurs parents. Sonic lui fit un signe discret de la tête qu'elle comprit. Elle courut vers la scène mais resta bloquée en bas, tremblante, un peu rouge, le cœur battant. Pendant le court laps de temps de pause, il lui tendit sa main qu'elle attrapa. Les regards croisés, perdus dans cet instant où tout semble s'être arrêté, même les battements de cœur, elle arriva sur scène devant les invités en grand nombre, attendris, comme leurs parents. Ils acclamaient, applaudissaient joyeusement, participant eux aussi à leur manière à cette fête fraternelle… Sonic laissa son siège à sa sœur et reprit d'une voix vive et forte malgré son âge, dans le micro. Il lui ferait signe pour l'accompagnement.

_Every time you smile for me  
Takes me a while to bring myself back  
Cause you're all that  
And I just had to let you know  
I'm screaming out in the crowd for you  
I can't be too loud but I don't care  
I let 'em all stare  
I just want everyone to know_

Sonic se retourna, laissant le micro libre à sa sœur, souriante, des flammes dans les yeux et le cœur qui battait désormais au rythme de leur musique. La musique, plus douce, plus haletante, plus passionnée, laissait les autres en suspens, qui attendaient la suite avec excitation, langue pendue.

_The truth, it's only you  
_

Sonic reprit alors, à côté de sa sœur, grattant inlassablement tel un Mozart, la guitare électrique de location. Amy était admirative, ne regardait que lui, et lui, ne regardait qu'elle. Ce petit moment n'était qu'à eux, leur appartenait. Le temps semblait voler et les cœurs se faisaient légers.

_I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan  
_

Sonic eu à peine le temps de respirer un bon coup que la musique reprenait. Vaillant face au public endormit par le copieux repas et la soirée bien arrosée. Il s'en fichait, cette musique n'était pas pour eux. Elle était réservée à une seule personne bien précise, qui trônait fièrement à ses côtés. Éclairée comme un ange descendant du ciel dans sa robe de mousseline blanche et rose.

_You showed up and you looked so classy  
Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting  
You were real from the start of it all  
Like a dream came to life, now I'm left in all  
Stars shine but your light is the brightest  
Love flies but your love is the highest  
You're so sweet that it drives me crazy  
A summer like no other, you're my L.A. baby  
_

Tout le monde resta bouche bée, même son père qui le connaissait bien. Malgré les apparences, il savait rapper, même sans cours. Il se dirigea doucement vers une table du fond, vers un vase, attrapa une fleur d'Hibiscus orange foncé, la cacha dans la ceinture de la guitare et retourna sur le devant de la scène. Amy, resplendissante dans sa robe, chantait de concert, heureuse.

_I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh_

Sonic regarda de nouveau calmement Amy, savourant à la fois son heure de gloire et le moment passé avec elle. Il cligna à nouveau et se retourna vers la foule haletante d'émotion. Il chantait tout en tournant doucement autour d'elle, vibrant de vie.

___That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan_

La musique devenait de plus en plus douce, et s'éteignait en silence après les dernières paroles. Le public, devenu comme fou, transposé de joie, les couvrait de gloire, applaudissant, acclamant, sifflant, frappant sur les tables. Tous se levèrent pour mieux les applaudir et les voir. Jules se tenait fièrement à côté d'Amelia, un bras sur son épaule étroite tandis qu'elle leur fit un signe de la main. Il se contenta de lever son verre à la santé des enfants. Sonic, dans le feu de l'action, lui tendit discrètement la fleur, qu'il lui glissa doucement sur son oreille. Elle l'arborait fièrement, presque avec un orgueil brûlant. Subjugués par les cris de la foule mouvante qui s'empressait d'aller au pied du strapontin, ils se perdirent dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Les yeux vert émeraude de Sonic vibrait de gloire et ceux, vert cristal, d'Amy émanaient de la joie pure. Tous deux brillaient de cette petite chose curieuse, ce petit feu intérieur qui ravive l'être entier. Un feu qui fait vivre le cœur sans le brûler. Entraînés par les cris, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'enlaçant lentement mais fortement, comme pour signifier leur feu intérieur. Ils sourirent, subjugués.

-Bien joué, Soniku…

-Pas mal non plus, Ames…

La foule en délire, s'attendrit devant les enfants tandis que leurs parents versaient une larme.

Chanson citée dans le chapitre :

_Biggest fan_, de Nick Jonas, _Jonas L.A._


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Introduction des frères, nouvelle fratrie

C'était arrivé, ça s'est passé, l'inévitable s'est produit. L'emménagement définitif, qui amenait avec lui son lot de nouveautés. Jules habita définitivement chez Amelia, agrandit par ailleurs la maison mais gardait la sienne. Le jour tant attendu est arrivé, l'introduction des nouveaux membres. Jour redouté par Jules et par Sonic, même s'ils s'aimaient. Les années se sont succédées et les enfants étaient arrivés au collège. Ils ont grandit, ont muri. Les relations ont un peu changé d'ailleurs. Le frère et la sœur étaient en 6ème tandis que l'aîné était en 4ème et le cadet en CM1.

-Sonic !

Il descendit de voiture, le pas lent, hésitant. Il était crispé. Comment vont-ils réagir ? Il s'avança jusque sous le perron et s'assit sur le banc. Il croisa ses bras en regardant la porte. Il transpirait, incontrôlable, son cœur battait contre sa poitrine, il avait une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait d'avaler et de respirer. Il suffoquait. C'est alors que la poignée tourna lentement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au possible, le sang arrêta de circuler en lui, il devint livide, pâle comme un cadavre. La poignée s'enclencha, et il bondit de frayeur, se dressant debout, raide. Un hérisson plus vieux, noir à rayures rouge, s'avança lentement vers lui, son regard rouge feu lui brûlait la peau, il se sentait fondre et littéralement, il tombait à genoux. Il vint se placer à côté de lui, assit, sans même le ramasser. Un autre hérisson, plus jeune, argenté avec des yeux d'or, l'attrapa par le bras et le releva. Le plus âgé les regardait silencieusement avant de s'approcher de la voiture.

-Alors, prêt à changer de vie, abandonner tes scrupules ?

Le sang rejaillit en lui, Sonic se releva d'un bond et vint crier sur l'aîné, qui n'avait pas bougé ou même changé d'expression, toujours froid.

-Tu vas voir, ils sont sympas !

-A ton goût… Mais tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé trainer avec ta famille, hein ? Maintenant, tu oses nous poignarder dans le dos, nous vendre les mains liées à nos bourreaux…

-Jamais je…

-Et de toute façon, la mort de notre mère ne t'a jamais rien fait à toi ! Tu n'as rien dans ton crâne et tu n'aura jamais rien !

Il rentra dans la voiture, furieux. Sonic se mordit les lèvres qui brûlaient à l'envie de répondre. Jules apparut de nouveau, fit entrer tout le monde et ils étaient partis vers leur nouvelle demeure. Silencieux, l'hérisson argenté ne disait rien, contemplant son reflet dans le rétroviseur. Sonic, lui, en colère, avait les bras croisés et des éclairs éclataient de ses yeux. L'aîné, l'hérisson noir, s'était retourné. Il regardait la maison disparaître peu à peu au détour d'un rond-point, plongeant dans l'ombre d'hier les souvenirs et moments passés pour filer vers les doutes de demain. Après seulement quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une imposante maison, ressemblant plutôt à un manoir. Tous sautèrent de la voiture, sans dire un mot.

-Vous n'avez qu'à jouer dans le jardin pendant que je ramènerai vos bagages dans les chambres. Vous irez tout à l'heure les choisir.

Sonic fonça sur le petit portail blanc, et sauta par-dessus en quelques secondes, disparaissant au loin. L'argenté suivit, un peu moins rapide. L'aîné, tête baissée, perdu dans ses pensées, se contenta de marcher. Il poussa la clôture et arriva devant le bac à sable. Il se sentait perdu, pas à sa place. Il soupira, frôlant les murs comme une ombre. En passant derrière Amy, il la fit sursauter. Elle commença à trembler, tout en reculant tandis qu'il restait sur place, figé comme une statue. Ses yeux vadrouillèrent aux environs mais son attention était focalisée sur la jeune hérissonne devant lui. Elle lui sourit timidement malgré la peur, elle se souvenait de lui… Le « maraudeur » de la maternelle. Il ne décrispait pas. Son regard de feu lui brûlait les oreilles, il était perdu dans son regard, un vert brillant mais pas aveuglant, un vert… Vivant. Il sentit son cœur battre violemment dans a poitrine, sa respiration augmentait à tel point qu'il soufflait comme s'il eut couru et une chaleur intense lui chauffait la poitrine. Il se tenait au mur un instant, regardant le sol, et s'avança vers elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ses pas le guidaient vers elle. Elle recula jusqu'à être adossée à la cabane de jeux en plastique. Ils étaient nez à nez, yeux dans les yeux. Il se pencha vers son oreille et sentait une odeur. Son odeur… Un parfum envoûtant qui l'enivrait et troublait étrangement ses sens. Son cœur fit un bond lourd, qui le fit tousser. Il revint alors à la réalité. Il se retourna, sans dire un mot. Les deux autres hérissons apparurent alors devant la véranda.

-On te cherchait, Shaddy !

Il ne répondit pas, perturbé. Sonic s'approcha d'Amy et remarqua son attitude étrange, hésitante, lorsqu'elle était à côté de l'aîné. Elle tremblait un peu et ses joues étaient rouges. Il se retourna alors vers lui, qui ne bougeait pas, bras croisés, adossé au mur, les regardant.

-Je m'appelle Silver ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Syl !

Silver, l'argenté, tendit gentiment sa main à Amy. Sonic, qui défiait le regard de son frère, ne put s'empêcher de le défier oralement.

-Déjà une minute que tu es ici et tu ne peux t'empêcher de terroriser les gens !

-Je ne terrorise pas. Ce sont eux qui ont peur de moi.

Il se décolla du mur lentement, et se posta devant elle, bien droit. Il était le plus grand. Elle commença à trembler légèrement et Sonic se mit entre eux, essayant d'égaliser la taille de son frère.

-Maintenant, Shadow, ça suffit !

-Tu veux me défier, crevette ?

L'atmosphère devint lourde, oppressante. Chacun campait dans son camp, Silver et Amy se sont éloignés en reculant doucement. Jules arriva alors et les sépara. Il gronda Shadow, qui se contenta de s'assoir sur le toit de la maison en plastique, regardant l'arbre en face. Sonic soupira tandis qu'Amy allait montrer les lieux à Silver. Quand ils furent disparus au détour du canapé du salon, le benjamin s'assit dans l'herbe, à côté de la cabane. Il arrachait les herbes une à une, en regardant le ciel bleu morcelé de nuages blancs. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son frère, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et qui restait silencieux.

-Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ?

-Je ne fais rien.

Sonic se leva, et, tout en lui faisant face, monta aussi sur la cabane.

-Je vois que tu as trouvé la mine d'or ici, Son'…

-De quoi ?

-Belle famille, avec un porte-monnaie bien garni, une grosse baraque…

Le bleu ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Shadow sentait alors la chaleur brûlante revenir tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus pressante, plus ample. Ses paroles n'étaient quasiment plus que des murmures que son frère arrivait quand même à entendre.

-Et une belle héritière…

Sonic devint crispé. Il sentait que son frère l'était aussi. La situation était bizarre.

-Tu sais de quoi je veux parler. Cette façon que tu as de t'interposer… La joie que tu as d'aller dans cette baraque… Tu n'étais pas comme ça avec nous.

-C'est notre sœur.

-Et alors ? Elle n'a aucun lien de sang. Ce mariage n'est qu'une mascarade.

Shadow se retourna violemment, faisant tanguer leur siège. Sonic sursauta et atterrit au sol, effrayé du regard de son frère. Il perçait son âme et lisait en lui comme il lirait dans un livre ouvert. Son ombre le recouvrait entièrement.

-Tu… L'apprécie ?

Il eut du mal à prononcer ce mot. Il lui déchirait les entrailles, faisait bouillir son sang et vibrer ses sens. Le feu commença à lui monter à la tête et ses joues commencèrent à être légèrement rougies par la chaleur. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de questionner du regard le bleu.

-C'est… C'est ma sœur !

-Laisse-moi te donner un conseil, frangin…

Il sauta de son siège et atterrit à côté de Sonic, qui tremblait légèrement et tentait de ne pas laisser paraître sa peur. Il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura quelques mots.

-Dépêche-toi de te décider, sinon, la vente se passera sans toi…

-Mais… !

Il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla, se couchant dans le hamac, bras croisés derrière la tête, le regard perdu au ciel. Il se figea de nouveau comme une statue. Sonic soupira et retourna à l'intérieur. Son frère et sa sœur jouaient dans le salon à la console. Ils goutaient ensuite avant de reprendre leur partie endiablée où Sonic failli doubler Silver mais avait dérapé sur une peau de banane en utilisant un champignon. En se retournant, elle vit qu'il ne restait qu'un gâteau et qu'une personne n'en n'avait pas eu. Elle cria quelques mots à ses frères avant de partir en courant dans le jardin.

-Je reviens tout de suite ! Et pas touche à ma commande !

Elle scanna les environs mais il n'était plus là. Elle vadrouilla dans le large terrain, fouillant les buissons, regardant dans les aires de jeux et inspectant les lieux de repos. Personne. Elle se rendit alors au fond du jardin, où coulait une petite source d'eau. Elle n'était pas bien grande, large de deux ou trois pieds et peu profonde, à peine de quoi tremper ses pieds l'été. Il y avait des cailloux qui claquaient entre eux, emportés par le courant, produisant une petite mélodie douce. Quelques joncs poussaient sur les rives et des nains de jardins surveillaient inlassablement la source. Elle trempa un peu sa main dans l'eau. Elle vit son reflet. Elle repensa aux moments passés, et à lui. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse vers lui. Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'eau qui tremblait. Un léger son arriva à son oreille et elle le pista. Il venait du coin gauche le plus éloigné du jardin. Elle se cacha derrière les buissons, à côté d'un grand arbre. Elle aperçu alors Shadow, seul, assis sur une large pierre en guise de fauteuil, dos à la source. Il était perdu dans sa musique. Il tenait assez fièrement une guitare électrique rouge foncée, et enchainait les notes, tout en chantant de sa voix grave et assez rauque pour son âge. Amy l'écoutait attentivement, observant le moindre de ses mouvements.

_Hey girl, do you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hands.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

Il grattait facilement la guitare avec dextérité, qui vibrait, et enchaînait les accords comme un professionnel. Chaque son produit, chaque note, faisait trembler Amy. Elle n'avait pas peur mais la musique la poussait à bouger, la faisait trembler d'émotion. A part Sonic, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre jouer aussi bien de cet instrument. Elle chantait mais ne jouait pas. Lui, tout comme Sonic, chantait et jouait. Il maniait peut-être mieux l'instrument que son frère cadet… Maîtrisant des accords et d'autres choses plus compliquées. En attendant, elle appréciait la chanson.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.  
_

Ces paroles lui paraissaient étranges. Elle étudiait l'anglais dans le collège privé, elle était bonne dans cette matière. Et là, les paroles semblaient faire référence à elle, lui, et Sonic… Mais elle réfuta sa thèse et continua de prêter attention.

_ Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
_

Ses doutes semblaient être fondés. Elle tremblait toujours, mais de peur. En le regardant de plus près, il semblait sourire, prenant du plaisir à chanter.

_ I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture  
_

__Elle resta bouche bée et ne remarqua pas la fin de la musique. Shadow trembla légèrement, grognant. Il leva son regard un peu flou vers les buissons et toussa, posant ses deux bras sur sa guitare, un peu fatigué. Il toussa une deuxième fois, plus fort, et cracha un glaire bleuâtre dans l'herbe. Il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de manche rapide.

-Pas besoin de m'espionner.

Un frisson la parcouru et elle trembla de tous ses membres. Elle ravala courageusement sa peur et se leva, droite. Elle s'avança devant lui, sans détourner son regard de ses yeux. Elle sourit timidement et, pour une des rares fois, il sourit également. Cela vint faire rayonner son visage, qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux, scrutant chaque recoin. Il était jeune malgré le ton de sa voix. Il détourna légèrement sa tête pour tousser. La toux se prolongea encore, plus forte et plus longue. Il posa sa guitare sur le sol précipitamment, qu'Amy remit à plat contre l'herbe pour éviter de la rayer, et se retourna encore. Dos à sa nouvelle sœur, il se tenait les côtes tout en toussant à s'arracher les bronches. Il crachait le même résidu bleu. Amy lui tapa doucement dans le dos. Après quelques minutes, il stoppa, s'écroulant littéralement à genoux. Elle l'attrapa par le dos, évitant qu'il se blesse. Il respirait difficilement, se débattant pour avoir de l'air. Il se fit violence en se mettant debout, encore tout chancelant et frêle de sa crise.

-Je vais voir les parents, si ça ne va pas…

-Non…

Il s'assit sur le rocher lourdement, épuisé. Amy restait figée, choquée. Une main le serrait aux côtes tandis que l'autre tenait sa guitare. Il regarda alors Amy, des yeux mornes, luisants, mouillés qu'étaient les siens. Elle lui tendit le gâteau qu'il prit poliment. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, silencieuse.

-Tu jouais bien… Mais… Pourquoi tu étais comme ça ? Tu es malade ?

Il sourit légèrement, et commença à manger le cadeau de sa sœur.

-Merci… Je me suis entraîné et à propos de ça… C'est une longue histoire.

Les parents appelèrent alors pour le repas du soir. Ils se levèrent tous deux lentement, Shadow s'appuyait légèrement sur l'épaule d'Amy. Ils rougirent, un peu confus. Elle voulait répliquer, poser une autre question mais restait silencieuse. Lui, essayait de marcher droit, convenablement, comme si de rien n'était. Elle le tenait quand même légèrement dans le dos, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus. Ils arrivaient à la véranda, voyant la famille qui était déjà attablée. Il leva ses yeux vers elle et lui murmura une dernière phrase avant de rentrer.

-Si ça t'intéresse, je t'apprendrai à jouer de la guitare…

Chanson citée dans le chapitre :

_Face Down_, _Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Création du groupe Sonic Speed

Le matin brumeux était arrivé, portant avec lui un tas de soupirs. La maison dormait encore. Les chambres, silencieuses, et les couloirs vides de vie faisaient penser à une maison abandonnée. Un personnage sombre, frôlant les murs, alla s'asseoir dans une chambre, sur le lit. Il toussait, crachant quelques viscosités bleues dans un seau au pied du meuble, une main sur son pesant torse. Il arrêta de tousser quelques minutes plus tard, pantelant. Il transpirait et son front suant reflétait presque l'environnement. Il se palpa le bras, se frappa la poitrine et se coucha au-dessus des couvertures, les pieds dans ses chaussons. Il se retourna encore une fois, ouvrant un tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il prit un flacon noir et bu le contenu. Il commençait à trembler légèrement et se recoucha, remontant les couvertures sur lui.

Sonic, matinal, courait dans le jardin, faisant inlassablement le tour. Le soleil, à peine levé, faisait briller ses gouttes de sueur. Il revint dans sa chambre, en sueur après quelques minutes de course intense. Il se doucha rapidement et fut habillé en quelques secondes. Il passa dans le couloir de nouveau, admirant les vieux tableaux de quelque peintre célèbre. En arrivant devant une pièce, il entendit des gémissements. La porte était entrouverte et une odeur putride y sortait, le dégoutant. Un haut-le-cœur le prit. Il poussa un peu plus, entrant dans l'ombre. Il se faufila contre les murs, oreilles dressées. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, aucune lumière n'existait. Les rideaux étaient rabattus au maximum, les lampes éteintes et les portes fermées. Il entendit un nouveau grognement et tenta de se faufiler vers la grosse commode qui trônait près du lit.

-Pas la peine de… Te cacher…

La voix, rauque et grave, était entrecoupée par la toux et le besoin de respirer. Il s'avança près du lit et vit son frère en bien mauvais état. Il était couché sur le côté, soufflant, crachant quelques fois un mucus bleu dans un seau dont le fond en était recouvert. L'odeur putride s'y échappait. Il transpirait beaucoup, ses draps en étaient humides. Sonic passa sa main sur son front. Il était bouillant. Il se dirigea vers la table de nuit mais une main le repoussa.

-Je l'ai déjà prit…

Sonic regarda son frère avec pitié. Il tenta de lui ramener un verre d'eau depuis sa salle de bains mais il refusait de boire, esquivant le verre d'un lent geste de main tremblante.

-Allez…

-Non… J'irai mieux plus tard… Va en bas, prends ton… Déjeuner…

-Shadow…

Ses yeux étaient clos, il suffoquait, manquant d'air. Il poussa son jeune frère d'une main fiévreuse et tremblante. S'exécutant docilement, Sonic déposa le verre sur la table de nuit et s'en alla en referment la porte. De l'autre côté, il recommença à cracher. L'odeur restait bloquée dans la chambre. En bas, le benjamin préparait les tables, déposant les bols. Il avait l'habitude. Dans la famille, Shadow était le premier éveillé, vers 6 heures du matin mais n'était en bas qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Silver, lui, se réveillait une heure plus tard et en profitait pour sommeiller, tête dans l'oreiller. Quand à lui, il était réveillé lorsque l'aîné était en bas. C'était soit Shadow soit Sonic qui préparait la table. Il s'assit sur une chaise, pensif. Amy arriva en pyjama rose, s'asseyant en face. Elle commença à manger, marmonnant un « bonjour » assez incompréhensible. Sonic lui répondit d'un revers de main lent et regardait son bol vide, soupirant. Elle trembla lorsqu'elle entendit son nouveau frère ainé tousser depuis le deuxième étage. Sa crise de toux reprenait. Il semblait prit des bronches.

-Hé, Soniku…

Il releva mollement la tête, les yeux un peu brumeux, rencontrant son regard vif.

-Pourquoi Shadow tousse ainsi ? Il crache des trucs bizarres et semble être très malade le matin…

Il bailla, bouche grande ouverte, s'essuyant les yeux avec sa manche. Ses yeux le piquaient en repensant à l'odeur pestilentielle.

-En fait, c'est une maladie qu'il a depuis la naissance. Il prend des cachets mais bon, ça ne fait presque rien. C'est… La Pseudomonas aeruginosa, si je me souviens bien. Une sorte de bactérie ou de virus qui s'attaque aux poumons de Shadow. Et parfois, à la vessie… Mais dans certains cas, cette maladie est difficile à traiter, et à peu près 50% des patients atteints de ce truc en meurent. Mais il est résistant…

-C'est terrible…

Sonic sursauta brusquement, un courant d'air le fit frissonner. Il se retourna vivement et aperçu son frère dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était prêt, habillé et lavé. Il se tenait assez royalement, droit et fier, le regard perçant. La flamme de ses yeux était revenu, mais quelque peu vacillante. Il scanna la pièce qui était devenue silencieuse, pendant que Silver s'assit à côté de son frère. Il passa sa main sur son torse, raclant son duvet blanc. Un petit bruit, sourd, émana de sa poitrine. Il respira de pleins poumons et prit place à côté de leur sœur, silencieux. Il scruta Sonic du coin de l'œil, suspicieux. Il croisa ses bras, toujours en fixant son regard lourd de reproche sur son jeune frère.

-Tu l'as dit. Ne mens pas.

Il leva rapidement la tête, le cœur battant. Cette phrase déchira prodigieusement le silence, comme un coup de tonnerre annonçant l'orage. Silver se cacha derrière son verre, Amy ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de Sonic et celui-ci fixait vaillamment son interlocuteur. Il attrapa sa cuillère et la tapait nerveusement contre la table.

-Oui.

-Je le avais que tu ne pourrais pas tenir ta bouche.

Sonic se leva d'un bond, presque en colère, bouillant.

-Est-ce un crime ? Elle est notre sœur désormais, et a le droit de savoir !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Shadow baissa les yeux après avoir regardé Amy. Il se leva lentement, comme une ombre, rasant les murs. Il alla se coucher dehors, dans le hamac, sans un mot. Silver poussa son frère du coude, qui s'assit après avoir soupiré. Sonic fixait l'ainé du regard, ne s'occupant pas des autres personnes présentes. Il lâcha sa cuillère brusquement, grommela quelques mots, et monta à l'étage dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Silver et Amy se regardaient, ahuris. Le silence, épais, était revenu. Ils replongèrent dans leurs bols, terminant leur déjeuner. Seul Silver restait un peu calme.

-Encore une autre journée qui commence…

######°######

Un peu avant le repas du midi, Amy attrapa un calepin, un crayon et couru jusqu'en bas. Silver était accoudé au piano du salon, parlant avec son frère, qui portait sa guitare en bandoulière. Ils travaillaient sur une musique, une sorte de medley. Elle contourna le bureau, rasant la salle à manger, et pénétra dans la véranda. Elle regardait furtivement dans tous les recoins du jardin, cherchant le guitariste. Aucune trace. Elle repensa à hier. Un éclair alluma sa lanterne. Elle sprinta jusqu'au fond, arrivant en face de la source. Il était là, avec sa guitare rouge électrique, grattant inlassablement les mêmes accords. Elle s'avança timidement, objets serrés dans les mains, le cœur palpitant d'émotion. Il continuait sa musique, ne détournant pas son regard, qui était fixait sur le ciel bleu tendre parsemé de nuages.

-Alors, tu es prête ?

Elle s'assit dans l'herbe, à côté du rocher mais il s'arrêta d'un coup. L'absence de musique la stressa. Il se leva lentement, comme s'il était collé à la pierre. Ou peut-être que la pierre s'était agglutinée à lui… Il attrapa sa main et la fit asseoir à sa place. Les gestes étaient un peu brusques, mais lents. Ses yeux étaient attachés aux siens, attirés par ce vert éclatant, vibrant de vie. Il toussa un peu, lâchant prise, et il vit que sa main tremblait légèrement. Il se racla la gorge.

-Bon, on va commencer comme ça, je vais t'apprendre une chanson en…

-Oh, laquelle ?

Il rougit légèrement, tournant un peu sa tête vers elle.

-Une que j'ai composée… Mais que mon frère a reprise…

Il prit sa guitare, enlevant la bandoulière, s'asseyant à côté de sa sœur. Il posa la guitare sur ses genoux, et lui tenait le manche.

-Bon, je vais jouer les accords, toi, tu gratteras. Plus tard, quand tu auras le rythme, tu feras les accords. Bon, on va passer le début, on va commencer par le premier couplet. Tu vas ainsi : bas, bas, haut, bas, haut. Je changerai automatiquement d'accord, tu continueras comme ça, d'acc' ?

-D'accord.

Il commença donc par l'accord et elle grattait les cordes sur la caisse, essayant de respecter les aides de son professeur, qui lui indiquait le rythme. Il tapait doucement du pied, humant parfois l'air pour la guider, sans pour autant dévoiler la mystérieuse chanson. Au bout d'un court moment, il stoppa, bloquant les cordes.

-Tu es trop stressée, tu vas trop vite.

Elle regarda le sol, un peu rouge. Il sourit intérieurement en la voyant rougir. Shadow lui montrait la source d'un hochement de tête. Les joncs frappaient doucement les troncs, les cailloux cognaient se cognaient entre eux, l'eau glissait, les oiseaux sifflotaient joyeusement. Le tout formait une douce harmonie reposante.

-Respire, suis les battements que tu ressens.

Shadow attrapa doucement sa main et la plaça sur son torse. Amy rougit légèrement, sa main était crispé et transpirait légèrement. Ses battements cardiaques accélérèrent, joignant une nouvelle harmonie avec le rivage musical de la source. Il la lâcha alors, reprit son accord et fit un signe de tête. Il la sentait prête, plus lente, dans l'ambiance de la chanson. Elle recommença plus lentement, essayant de s'harmoniser avec les pulsions de la guitare. Shadow arrêta le cours un instant plus tard, le temps de faire une pause, de boire et de souffler.

-Tu te débrouilles bien. Cette fois, tu vas faire toi-même les accords.

Shadow lui donna sa guitare avec la bandoulière, lui indiquant quelques positions et liaisons à faire ou pas, à son envie. Il lui apprit les accords un à un, et la poussa à commencer seule. Il partit vers la maison, pendant qu'elle s'exerçait. Le cœur était léger. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, une autre guitare en bandoulière cette fois, mais elle était marron. Il l'accrocha et se posta debout à ses côtés. Elle reprit de nouveau, plus rapidement, accompagnée de son grand frère. Il jouait des notes plus graves, créant un nouveau type.

-Tu vois, tu as le rythme ! Tu sais presque la jouer en entier !

Elle sourit, joyeuse, et posa la guitare doucement dans l'herbe. Elle attrapa son carnet et nota rapidement les quelques astuces et notes apprises, sous le regard amusé et attendrit de son professeur.

-C'est que j'ai un bon professeur…

Il se mit à rougir, son cœur battait dans sa poitrine comme pour s'évader. Il avait chaud à nouveau, et une étrange sensation s'installa. Son cœur qui battait le faisait se sentir vivant. Il avait la tête qui tournait un peu et n'arrivait plus à parler, il ne trouvait pas les mots et bégayait. Elle lui tendit la guitare, et il la regarda, incrédule, figé comme une statue mais par la chaleur et non par l'indifférence.

-On va bientôt manger… Merci de me l'avoir prêtée…

Il regarda sa sœur et la guitare tour à tour, puis eu un large sourire, chose rare. Ce jour était différent aujourd'hui, il se sentait lui-même différent, ouvert à ce monde qui lui paraissait tellement étrange et insondable. Il faisait partie du monde.

-As-tu une guitare ?

Elle commençait à noter quelques lignes sur son calepin en un flot continu, et répondit sans même détourner sa tête.

-A part le piano dans le salon, je n'ai pas d'autre instrument.

Shadow sentit son cœur battre la chamade en s'approchant. Il la poussa légèrement du coude, l'obligeant à se retourner par ce simple contact. Un simple contact physique qui brûlait. Il sourit de nouveau, lui mettant la guitare rouge dans ses mains. Elle avait un regard insistant, questionneur.

-Elle est à toi alors. Tu as bien apprit.

Amy resta bouche bée, figée de nouveau. Il attrapa son autre guitare, et commença à partir. Elle fut parcourue par un frisson chaud, elle devint rouge. Elle avait comprit. Elle se retourna vivement, saisissant ses affaires au passage et prêtant une attention toute particulière à l'instrument, comme s'il avait appartenu à une quelconque célébrité.

-Hey, Shaddy !

Elle sauta sur son dos, l'enliassant de ses bras sa taille tendrement. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, entre deux arbres, devant des buissons. Son cœur fit un bond, et il se sentit plus vivant que jamais. Son cœur arrêta un moment de battre selon lui. Il eut un large sourire qui illumina son visage et il se retourna pour la serrer aussi. Elle recula d'un pas, aussi rouge que lui, et baissa timidement sa tête.

-Désolé Shadow, je… Je n'aurai pas dû… Mais…

-Pas grave, frangine.

Elle le regarda, il était rayonnant de joie, tout à fait le contraire de la façon dont elle l'avait vu en maternelle, froid et distant. Elle le poussa légèrement du coude, comme il le ferait et partit devant.

-Merci, Shaddy… Premier arrivé ?

-Dernier arrivé !

Il sprinta, passant devant elle. Elle se mit juste derrière lui. Ils traversèrent le jardin prestement, il allait moins vite que d'habitude, pour elle. Ils passèrent derrière la cabane, en-dessous du hamac et, pendant qu'il passait en-dessous, elle sauta et lui atterrit doucement dessus. Ils roulèrent un boule un petit bout du chemin herbeux et finirent au pied de la véranda. Amy éclata de rire, en s'appuyant sur ses épaules tandis qu'il explosait de rire, s'agrippant à la poignée de la porte coulissante. Elle l'attrapa par le bras gentiment, le tirant sur ses pieds. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison en s'éclaffant. Il était au monde.

######°######

Le repas était terminé depuis quelques heures et Amy avait donné rendez-vous à ses frères dans la cave. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après, le premier fut Shadow, puis ce fut Sonic et enfin Silver. Elle alluma les lumières, révélant une mini-base. Des posters étaient affichés par milliers sur les murs, une petite scène reposait au fond, contre le mur, des chaises gisaient ça et là, quelques tables trônaient devant eux et des planches sur un pique étaient devant elles. Il y avait aussi un piano en bon état, quasiment neuf, qui était dans le coin droit, plus loin. Les frères avaient ramené leurs instruments. Ils s'installèrent sur une table, et Amy leur donna quelques papiers, aidée par Sonic.

-Bon, voilà… J'ai remarqué que vous jouiez des instruments différents plutôt bien. Enfin, très bien.

Shadow bomba le torse, toujours empreint de joie et de force. Silver se contenta de hocher de la tête, timide et peu vantard. Sonic sourit largement, se sentant personnellement visé.

-J'en ai parlé avec Sonic et…

-On a pensé à un truc pas bête…

Toutes les oreilles étaient tournées vers eux deux, les yeux brillaient d'excitation tandis qu'ils faisaient le tour de la table, désignant les papiers. Sonic décida de prendre la parole, car Amy semblait hésiter.

-Pourquoi on ne monterait pas notre propre groupe ?

Silver lut le papier attentivement et signa, bientôt suivit par Shadow, qui était plus suspicieux. Il se tourna vers son frère, assez intrigué.

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais… Qui fait quoi ? Qui est quoi, même ? Et on n'a pas de nom…

Ils s'assirent alors, pensifs. Silver eut une étincelle et parla, un peu tremblant.

-Comme c'est Sonic qui l'a proposé, on peut reprendre son nom…

-Mais on ne va pas appeler notre groupe « Sonic »…

Shadow se leva, se dirigeant vers sa guitare.

-On est rapides, tous trois. Pourquoi pas « Sonic Speed » ?

Ils se regardèrent pendant qu'il rejoignait la table, son instrument trônait fièrement sur ses genoux. Le maître et l'instrument étaient en parfaite union, chacun connaissait l'autre et ses habitudes. Sonic regarda Amy, qui nota le nom sur le papier.

-Sonic Speed ! Vendu !

Sonic se leva alors, sûr de lui, dos droit, torse bombé.

-Silver, tu es bon en guitare, basse, batterie, percussion, piano, violon et flûte, en passant sûrement d'autres instruments… Tu joueras donc comme tel dans ces domaines… Mais Shadow, tu le suivras, tu joues de la guitare, de la basse, et du hautbois. Je serai le chanteur, je chante et j'arrive bien à la guitare, un peu à la basse. Quand à toi, Amy… Tu pourras chanter ou alors, tu pourras aussi être le manager. Alors ?

-Je suis pour !

Amy suivit Silver, et Shadow aussi, enthousiasmé.

-Mais bon, on va peut-être s'entraîner d'abord, non ?

Chacun empoigna son instrument et monta sur scène. Sonic devant, confiant, Silver à son côté gauche, Shadow à droite, juste à côté d'Amy. Il la poussa du coude et elle joua le morceau apprit. Sonic ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, tout en la fixant, mais une sorte de colère le brûlait de l'intérieur, il avait envie de bondir sur son frère ainé. Il savait pertinemment de qui était ce morceau. Il tapait nerveusement du pied pendant tout ce temps, stressant Amy qui perdit le rythme. Elle stoppa, énervée.

-Tu peux arrêter, steup ' ?

Sonic céda à son énervement en apercevant du coin de l'œil le petit sourire malicieux de Shadow. Il se moquait délibérément de lui. L'hérisson bleu se retourna rapidement, une veine sur le coin de son nez. La fureur l'envahit et le feu lui brûlait ses entrailles, il avait envie de courir, de crier, de bondir… Il céda.

-Tu joues faux…

-Quoi ?

-Tu joues faux !

En hurlant cette phrase, les yeux d'Amy devinrent moites, brillants. Elle se leva lentement, maintenue à l'épaule par son frère. Elle le repoussa du coude violemment, le faisant reculer. Une boule s'installa dans sa gorge en la voyant partir. La fureur le quittait aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée et il se sentit abattu, les genoux tremblants et les nerfs en guimauve. Il se battait pour demeurer debout. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, ses mains tremblaient légèrement, il commença à paniquer mais n'arrivait pas à bouger. Son cerveau était gelé et il n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps. Il la regardait partir, impuissant. Pourtant, il arriva à crier une seule phrase, distincte. C'est tout ce qu'il a pu faire, en regardant les événements s'enchaîner diaboliquement.

-Je ne voulais pas… !

-Bien joué, crétin…

Shadow partit en courant, derrière leur sœur, bousculant au passage Sonic, qui fut baigné par l'obscurité avec Silver, incrédule. Il entendit quelques pleurs, et des voix, puis une porte claquer. Silver bougea malgré tout, s'asseyant sur le pouf, en face du piano. Sonic se retourna pour le regarder. Il cherchait quelque chose, de l'aide dans ce chaos.

-Fausse note, bro '…

-Je sais…

Sonic s'assit au bord de la scène, le poing sous son menton, bercé par les notes moroses du piano que jouait son jeune frère. Son cœur était tordu de douleur.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Sentiments étranges

Deux mois se sont écoulés. Ils se sont entraînés après les cours pendant des heures. Ils se sont présentés à l'amphithéâtre de leur collège, et ont obtenu leur carte de musicien par la directrice. Amy a pu décrocher leur premier « contrat ». Pour la fête de fin d'année, qui a lieu dans deux semaines, ils assureront le spectacle entier, soit trois-quatre heures. Pour se préparer au grand moment, ils avaient aménagé la cave en mini-théâtre qu'ils ont baptisé « Sass ». Ils ont dépoussiéré, lavé et agencé de telle sorte qu'ils puissent trouver leur place. Sonic avait prisé la table juste à côté des escaliers, de même qu'Amy, Silver était assit au piano, perfectionnant ses musiques, et Shadow était prostré dans son coin, isolé des autres, au fond, dans l'ombre des escaliers. Il révisait ses accords. Ils s'éloignaient, il le savait délibérément, mais ne faisait rien contre. Depuis le moment où Sonic et elle se sont réconciliés, ses petits instants qu'il appréciait disparaissaient en fumée… Elle avait maîtrisé l'instrument grâce à lui, il avait même donné sa préférée, alors pourquoi resterait-elle ? Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle désirait, alors, pourquoi rester ? Il l'a aidé à s'émanciper, musicalement parlant.

-Hey, Shaddy, t'en dis quoi, d'un E mineur après un Kad 9 ?

Il grommela, et se leva. Il passa sa main dans ses pics défaits, la fourrure ébouriffée. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Pourtant, il devait tenir, rien que pour elle. Mais comment le lui montrer ? Cette pensée le tourmentait jour après jour, à chaque fois qu'ils passaient l'un près de l'autre, à chaque fois qu'il était seul face à lui-même le soir. Le soir… Ce moment si aimé et détesté à la fois… Tous les matins, il souffrait, crachait. Il s'en fichait. Il voulait tenir un jour de plus. Mais un matin de bonne heure, la toux le reprit. Il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer, et il était plié en deux dans le lit, draps mouillés, sa vessie était en flammes. Il tomba du lit, comme paralysé, manquant d'air. Elle arriva lentement vers lui, horrifiée de voir à quel point la maladie le tenait dans ses entrailles. Elle le tenait aux côtes, sa robe de chambre maculée de viscosités bleues. Jules, réveillé en sursaut, l'emmena à l'hôpital. Ils le bourrèrent de médicaments pendant des semaines. Mais il tenait bon, juste pour elle. Il restait cloitré dans sa chambre, entre quatre murs, regardant dehors, la voyant jouer avec lui. Qu'avait-il de plus ? Un beau sourire ? Ou peut-être avait-il la joie de vivre ? Il n'était jamais confronté à la vie auparavant. Il ne vit que dans une prison dorée où tout ressemble à s'y méprendre au plus parfait des mondes existants. Personne ne veut voir, tous détournent la tête de la vie. De la vraie vie. Sauf lui mais personne ne le comprenait.

-Hey, viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer…

Ses oreilles s'aplatirent sur son crâne. Cette phrase avait détournée son attention et, dès qu'il les avait vus se faufiler furtivement au fond du jardin, laissant Silver jouer quelques notes sur sa guitare dans la véranda, il se précipita dans les escaliers. Il glissa sur la rampe, bousculant la chaise de son frère qui était restée dans le passage.

-Hey, Shaddy, il y a le feu ou quoi ?!

Il se rua vers le petit verger, grimpa à un arbre, se cachant dans sa cime. De là, il pouvait voir sans que personne ne puisse l'apercevoir. Mais il ne les trouvait pas. Il sauta doucement de branche en branche, regardant dans tous les coins mais il ne voyait personne. Ni dans la cabane, ni dans le hamac, ni dans la grange, ni dans le verger, ni dans le potager, ni même dans l'espace clôturé au-delà des terres. Il grimpa un peu plus haut, arrivant devant sa fenêtre, qui était au deuxième étage. Il s'agrippa à la gouttière et se hissa sur un bout du toit. Ils étaient dans son coin, au bord de la source. En se levant, son pied glissa sur une brique, et il dévala sur le dos toute la rangée. Les coins lui raclaient le dos, et il eut à peine le temps de s'attraper, pendant à moitié dans le vide. Il posa ses pieds contre le mur et poussa, s'agrippant à la cime de l'arbre. Il sauta de cimes en cimes et se laissa tomber jusqu'à une petite branche bien touffue. Il s'allongea sur le ventre, les mains crispées, tenant les minuscules moignons de branchages. Elle était assise au bord de la source, lui était à ses côtés, guitare sous le bras, ils souriaient… Il commença alors à jouer quelques notes… Le cœur de Shadow fit un bond et il commença à fumer de colère. Elle souriait…

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand  
_

Sonic semblait chanter avec son cœur, et avait une voix plus aigu, plus cristalline que la sienne, qui était grave, rocailleuse et il n'avait pas beaucoup de souffle. Amy souriait, le cœur léger. Pendu sur sa branche, balançant entre tristesse et colère, il laissait son cœur se tordre sur ces paroles.

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far_

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  


Le cours d'eau glissait, la rivière chantait et les oiseaux s'aimaient. Il cru revoir les scènes passées avec elle, des petits moments de douceur où ils étaient côte à côte, baignés par le soleil, rien qu'eux deux… Quand il lui apprenait quelques trucs, qu'il pouvait sourire, la voir comme il ne l'avait jamais vue… Et son cœur, si vibrant comme autrefois, qui battait la chamade…

_You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah,_

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright  


Maintenant, il avait perdu sa place, le rideau était tombé, il avait perdu sa couronne. Sonic était assit sur son trône, maniait son épée et portait fièrement la couronne sur sa tête. Son cœur était tordu, il le savait déjà. Maintenant, c'était comme s'il avait un trou béant, que rien ne colmaterait. Il apprit, sur ces notes qui vibraient encore en lui et que maintenant, on enfonce le couteau dans la plaie avec cette même musique devenue arme, que son cœur boitait.

___I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far_

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  


Son cœur se retournait, il avait un poing à la poitrine et dans sa gorge, qui semblaient enfler note après note. Il tremblait légèrement, surtout des mains et se sentit faible, écrasé par tout le poids du monde. Ses yeux commencèrent à être mouillés mais il s'essuya le visage avec sa manche, crachant silencieusement au passage une autre viscosité. Ils étaient deux à l'assassiner.

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you and you next to me  
Oh, I need to find you  
Yeah  
_

Il mordit la branche d'en face, cassant un moignon au passage. Les deux en tête-à-tête ne réagirent même pas quand le bois tomba au monde, une fois de plus, le rejeta.

___You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

I gotta find you  
Yeah, yeah, I gotta find you

Sonic posa ses bras mollement sur la guitare, et regarda sa sœur. Elle le regardait de même, souriante, radieuse, illuminée par le soleil. En mal de cœur, Shadow glissa dans l'ombre des branches de l'arbre et partit, sautant au sol. C'était une vue pour des yeux fatigués, une vue à oublier. Son frère le vit du coin de l'œil mais n'alla pas le voir, bloquant la vue de leur sœur. Il paraissait de marbre, ses yeux fixés sur la maison n'étaient en fait fixés que sur ses pensées. Il était trahit. La guerre était déclarée. Il cracha de nouveau sur sa route, sans même regarder que la viscosité était rouge… Rouge sang. De l'autre côté, Sonic et Amy se regardaient toujours, perdus dans le regard de l'autre. Cette musique était celle que Shadow lui avait apprise et qu'il voulait lui chanter… Mais son cœur était à moitié mort, et sa voix cassée par l'action de son frère, qui lui vola son bouclier.

######°######

Les jours se sont succédé rapidement, enchaînant les soleils et les lunes. Shadow restait toujours à l'écart, mais se montrait particulièrement hostile face à Sonic et paraissait froid face à Amy. Il avait changé. Au le collège, il avait rencontré Rouge The Bat, une nouvelle collégienne, qui venait d'emménager. Elle avait toujours un œil sur lui, et ils se voyaient souvent. Enfin, elle allait le voir. Mais elle avait un caractère particulier, tout comme lui, et tous deux se tenaient tête souvent. A la fin, ils se revoyaient, en oubliaient ce qui s'était passé. Un jour, il l'invita chez eux, avec l'autorisation des parents, et Amy eut un pincement au cœur, de voir son frère assez fragile trainer avec une telle personne. Rouge l'aimait mais ce n'était pas réciproque, elle lui servait juste de fausse couverture, à peine de quoi lui tenir chaud lors des grands hivers. Elle touchait à tout en musique mais ne savait pas vraiment jouer. Ce qui surprit Amy, c'est qu'il n'apprit pas à Rouge un instrument, la laissant dans l'ombre de son talent.

A vrai dire, Shadow tenait un journal secret, dans le fond de son cœur et de sa tête. Les deux étant inexorablement liés. Et à chaque fois qu'il faisait de nouveau sa liste de cœur, il ne tombait jamais d'accord. Amy était rayée au moins dix fois par jour. Elle était également réhabilitée autant de fois. La liste changeait tout le temps, pour revenir au même point de départ. D'un côté, la tête, avec Rouge, et de l'autre, le cœur, avec Amy.

Le grand jour était arrivé, et comme prévu, ils allaient entrer sur scène. Les cœurs battaient, chacun stressait à sa manière. Sauf Shadow, qui se préoccupait plus d'autre chose. Il cracha de nouveau, une viscosité bleue-rouge, dans un mouchoir. Sonic se retourna, un regard sceptique attira l'attention de son frère.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Sûr.

Il grommela et alla dans sa salle, en coulisse. Il ferma la porte à clef derrière lui, soufflant. Il était tiraillé des poumons mais il devait tenir. Pour elle. Il s'effondra sur le fauteuil, en face de l'immense glace, et se regarda dans le miroir. Son reflet faisait peur. Il avait les pics un peu broussailleux, une petite mèche rouge en bataille tombait jusque sur son nez, ses yeux de feu brûlaient, il ne souriait pas et un croc particulièrement pointu dépassait légèrement. Il tremblait des mains et avait un poids dans sa poitrine. Il tomba de nouveau dos au siège, suffocant. Il attrapa la corbeille à papiers la plus proche et se vidait les poumons, plié en deux, respirant à peine, une main crispée sur son torse et l'autre sur la corbeille. Quelqu'un frappait frénétiquement à la porte, tapant du pied contre.

-Fichez… Le camp…

La personne frappait encore puis abandonna au bout de deux minutes. Elle pouvait entendre Shadow tousser et cracher, la voix coupée, rocailleuse, à bout de souffle. Il se mit debout vaillamment, encore un peu poussé en avant, se recoiffa rapidement, et s'aspergea de parfum. Il voulait paraître fort. Il respira à fond, cracha une dernière fois, dans la corbeille, et ouvrit tranquillement la porte, avec sa main tremblante. Ils l'attendaient. Il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, en face du petit escalier qui menait à la scène, guitare au bras, sans daigner répondre aux questions de ses frères et de sa sœur.

-Et voici maintenant notre nouveau groupe scolaire qui porte haut les couleurs de notre établissement…

Les cœurs battaient la chamade, poussés par les petits cris du public impatient. Shadow se sentait toujours bizarre.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez faire un accueil triomphal au groupe… Sonic Speed !

Tous les quatre entrèrent en scène, devant le public. Les projecteurs étaient braqués sur eux, leur chaleur les faisait transpirer tandis qu'ils étaient baignés par leur lumière. Le public criait, hurlait, comme un zoo lors des repas animaliers. Sonic sentit son orgueil gonfler, Silver avait le cœur qui battait, heureux et Amy était paniquée, figée sur scène. Shadow passa derrière elle pour se positionner comme ils avaient prévu pour le spectacle dans la base, et poussa doucement sa sœur du coude. Elle se retourna, timide, la lumière bleue sur sa tenue l'illuminait. Il lui tendit la guitare qu'il lui avait donnée, souriant. Il faisait peur à voir.

-Vas-y… Tu vas y arriver.

Elle lui sourit malgré sa voix cassé, coupée et rocailleuse. Il n'allait pas bien, et le savait. Chauffés par l'ambiance générale, les premières notes résonnèrent dans la salle.

######°######

Pantelants, fatigués, à bout de souffle, ils étaient arrivés à la dernière musique. Sonic échangea sa place avec Shadow, attrapant sa guitare bleue. Shadow se trouva devant tout le monde, avec le bleu à sa droite, Silver à gauche, et Amy dans les coulisses. Elle ne faisait que la première partie, et était essoufflée. Mais elle restait devant les escaliers, sur la chaise, en les encourageant. Chacun avait un micro devant lui, sauf le plus jeune, qui était à la batterie.

-La musique qui suit est dédicacée à deux personnes particulières… Qui se reconnaîtront peut-être.

A cette annonce, le public s'émerveilla, imaginant quelque scène, particulièrement Rouge, qui avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle était au premier rang, faisant les yeux doux au chanteur et guitariste de premier plan… Shadow s'avança dans la lumière des projecteurs, pendant que Silver commençait à taquiner la batterie joyeusement, la tête haute, fier. Sonic gratta ensuite sa guitare en rythme, joignant une autre sonorité à l'ensemble. Shadow suivit un peu plus tard, bouclant l'harmonie. La musique était lancée et il avait le cœur qui battait… C'était le moment ou jamais.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

__Il jeta un rapide et vif coup d'œil à Sonic, mais il n'avait pas encore comprit, jouant de son instrument, mais Amy, elle, avait "récupéré" quelques parties qui ne lui semblaient alors plus aussi anodines. Son plan fonctionnait.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.  
_

Sonic continuait à jouer mais regardait Shadow avec un air songeur. Lui aussi, commença à y voir clair dans son jeu.

___Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
_

Le public, muet, suivait les paroles avec un vif intérêt, de même qu'Amy. Rouge dansait sur sa chaise. Elle regardait anxieusement son grand frère, droit, qui la scrutait du coin de l'œil.

___A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.  
_

Shadow bougea, passant près de Silver, jouant à ses côtés, l'illuminant du projecteur bleu. Silver, bien sûr, était heureux, même s'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Il lui murmura quelques mots, et il lui fit signe discrètement.

___I see the way you go and say your right again,  
Say your right again  
Heed my lecture  
_

Shadow alla alors avec le micro dans sa main, et la guitare en bandoulière, chanter à côté de son autre frère, Sonic, qui bouillait sur place. Il chantait de pleins poumons, ce qui stressait Amy. Le refrain arriva alors, et il s'apprêta à le chanter de tout son cœur en face de son rival.

___Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has found.  
_

Il se baladait à pas rapides sur scène, jouant avec le public. Les prochaines paroles allaient s'enchaîner et il se tournait légèrement vers sa sœur.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough...  
Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough...  
_

Il sourit légèrement mais les exclamations et les applaudissements du public le dissipèrent rapidement. Il lui fit face, tapant des mains, bientôt suivit par toute la foule.

___One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again.  
_

Il toussa un peu, se reprenant vite, ce qui attire l'attention de sa fratrie. Il était légèrement courbé, une main sur la poitrine, que le public cru pour une main sur le cœur. Il se redressa, grognant un peu, mais respira vivement, enchaînant la fin. Sa gorge le brûlait.

___Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has._

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough...

Les instruments s'arrêtèrent, la musique disparut, et le public se leva, applaudissant. La fratrie revint sur scène, se tenant les mains, en liasse, et les leva, signe de victoire. Ils retournèrent chacun vers leurs loges, riant et fiers de ce moment. Sonic invita Amy dans la sienne, et Silver alla dans le couloir, prendre une boisson au distributeur. Il allait mettre la pièce quand sa main toucha celle d'une élève.

-Oh, pardon…

Il regardait sans rien dire, comme électrifié. C'était un chat. En fait, une fille, avec un pelage mauve clair, et avait des yeux d'or luisants. Elle arborait fièrement une touffe de poils enroulés dans un chouchou sur sa tête. L'orbe rouge brillait légèrement à la lumière du projecteur proche. Il sourit aussi, reculant poliment d'un pas, la laissant passer devant. L'adolescent se trouva idiot, planté sur place dans un couloir quasiment vide, en sueur…

-Eh, tu es Silver, non ? Sur scène, tu… Tu jouais bien…

-Merci…

Il restait sur place, sans rien dire, la regardant prendre la boisson. Elle le regarda intensément dans les yeux, ses joues devinrent rouges et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gratter son nez nerveusement. Il la regarda de nouveau, avec des yeux ronds. Malgré sa fatigue, il était encore plus fatigué, et transpirait encore.

-Tu as de beaux yeux.

Il arrêta de respirer, son cerveau gela. Il bredouillait quelques mots incompréhensibles, faisant des gestes saccadés. Pendant un court instant, il pensa à appeler sa sœur à l'aide.

-Toi… Toi de même…

Sonic apparut derrière, avec Amy, courbé, se tenant le ventre. Moquerie fraternelle. Il s'approcha, lui chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille, et repartit dans sa loge, suivit de leur sœur. Il transpirait des mains, tremblant légèrement. La directrice approcha alors, et fit signe à l'élève. Elle se retourna, souriante, fit un signe à Silver.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Blaze The Cat et je pense être dans ta classe. On se verra bientôt alors… Ma mère m'appelle. Bye !

Il lui fit à nouveau signe, lui murmurant un « au revoir ». Il se sentait bien, finalement… Ce contact lui a plu. Il savait au fond de lui-même qu'elle ne serait pas une simple fan comme les autres. L'ainé arriva derrière lui, posa sa main sur son épaule, tout en riant.

-La prochaine fois, n'oublie pas d'utiliser des mots…

Silver grogna, partant dans sa loge, tapant des pieds sur le sol ciré. Il ne prit même pas de boisson, et claqua la porte derrière lui.

-Idiot…

Shadow s'engouffra dans la sienne, riant légèrement, commença à s'asperger d'eau la figure. Il tremblait, toussait et avait mal. Il tendit la main pour attraper une serviette mais quelqu'un la lui lança. Il se retourna, trempé, le visage dégoulinant, les poils en bataille. Il faisait effectivement peur. Mais pas pour elle.

-Alors… Tu as bien chanté ?

C'était Rouge. Il grogna un peu, se détournant pour avaler un peu le contenu d'une bouteille médicale. Elle souffla, irritée pour essayer de capter son attention, sans franc succès.

-Tu sais, si tu n'es pas content de me voir, je peux partir…

Il ne répondit pas, il se sentait mal. Vraiment mal. Un poids phénoménal était collé dans sa poitrine, il suffoquait. Il voulait cracher mais ne pouvait pas, il manquait d'air. Ses yeux sautaient, et il ne pouvait se retenir, inondant son pantalon foncé. Sa vessie le brûlait, et il transpirait. Il racla son torse de sa main, espérant ridiculement extirper le mal de son corps. Le feu brûlait en lui, l'immolant. Elle ne voyait que son dos et ne voyait pas son état. Elle commença à le secouer par les épaules.

-Tu sais, je suis venue car je pensais te faire plaisir ! Mais Môsieur ne fait même pas attention ! Il se fiche de moi !

Il serrait sa gorge, crachait un peu, se tenant la bouche, les poumons brûlaient, il voulait crier, s'enfuir mais il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il tremblait de plus en plus, incertain de ses appuis. Le sol se dérobait sous lui, s'ouvrant en un abîme.

-Mais pas moi ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Rouge arrêta de le secouer, et Shadow commença à tirer sur ses poumons, inspirant de l'air mais n'expirant pas. Il couinait, frappant sa poitrine. Il la regardait, l'implorait de l'aider mais elle ne voyait pas sa détresse. Il commença à la pousser de l'épaule, une main sur son torse. Elle rougit. Ses yeux, d'une flamme vacillante, cherchaient quelque aide, regardant partout désespérément.

-Tu vois… C'est parce que je t'aime.

Shadow s'arrêta complètement de respirer, son cerveau gela. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, regardait hystériquement de tous côtés, essayant de crier à l'aide. La voix était perdue, coincée. Il voyait de plus en plus mal, perdant lentement conscience, sombrant dans le néant de l'abîme. C'est alors qu'il aperçu Amy et ses frères entrer dans sa loge au pas de course et s'arrêter brusquement. En clignant des yeux, il ne vit plus que les paupières de Rouge et une formidable chaleur contre son corps froid. Il cligna encore, apercevant la même chose mais sentait quelque qui le brûlait à ses lèvres, tandis qu'il tombait vers le sol. Il ne sentait plus rien pendant un moment. Des voix criaient, appelant quelque chose ou quelqu'un… Il vit une bouillie de couleurs, eut une sensation de brûlure sur tout son corps qui laissa place à un froid glacial qui le fit frémir.

-Shadow !

Il ferma lentement ses yeux, sombrant dans le noir complet, qui le berçait dans sa longue nuit d'hiver.

Chansons citées dans ce chapitre :

_Face down_, _Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

_Gotta find you_, _Camp Rock_, Joe Jonas


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Vérité sentimentale

La rentrée. Ce qu'il y avait de plus terrible pour eux. Ils ne pouvaient plus être de simples personnes comme les autres. Ils étaient devenus célèbres. Pendant les vacances, Shadow fut emmené à l'hôpital. Il y resta pendant un mois, et les amis et la famille se relayaient à son chevet religieusement. Son cœur ne battait plus depuis l'instant même où il vit le bras de Sonic autour de la taille d'Amy et qu'ils se souriaient mutuellement, heureux. Il abandonna le combat, se laissant détruire. C'est à cause de cet instant qu'il se mit avec Rouge. Il n'avait ni accepté, ni refusé, et se laissa glisser lentement le long de la pente du destin, docile. Depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé, elle était présente à ses côtés à chaque instant. Quand il fut rentré, et qu'il se remit à jouer, elle était là. Elle était toujours à ses côtés.

-Hey, Shaddy…

Il grogna, ne détournant même pas ses yeux de sa guitare. Elle soupira, s'approchant de lui. Elle s'assit à côté, silencieuse. Elle passa une de ses mains dans son dos, ce qui le fit frémir. Il ne la détestait pas, la considérant juste comme une amie. Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Ils étaient seuls, dans la cave, Silver était partit avec Jules, Sonic et Amy faisant un tour à la place centrale du village où avaient lieu des festivités. Amelia avait rejoint ses amies en urgence, pour un sujet que personne n'avait comprit. Un truc entre copines, comme des réunions Tupperware. Tout le monde avait promis de rentrer vite mais une heure s'est écoulée rapidement.

-Tu ne fais même pas attention à ce que je dis…

Il continuait de gratter inlassablement sa guitare, morose, créant la même musique, celle qui s'est retournée contre lui. Elle se déroulait devant lui, d'elle-même, comme une cabale. A chaque note, son cœur cognait de protestation pour arrêter ce mal. Mais il continuait, espérant trouver du bonheur en se torturant.

-Bon, écoute, il faut qu'on parle.

Il s'arrêta, les yeux luisants. Il la fixa, les bras sur sa guitare, tapant légèrement du pied. Elle ne disait rien, était surprise. Il savait que ce qu'il allait dire ouvrirait une porte sur l'inconnu. Mais il le fit néanmoins, osant l'inconnu.

-Bon, alors, vas-y, cause.

-Quoi ?

Elle se leva en un bond, criant quelques phrases dénudées de sens, fusant à travers la salle en faisant de grands gestes. Il restait au milieu de la salle, calme, silencieux, maître de lui. Un court moment se passa rapidement entre eux deux, entre deux mondes. Puis elle s'arrêta, rouge, et lui fit face. Ses yeux étaient ronds et mouillés.

-Je t'aime.

Shadow eut un coup au cœur, comme un poignard qui s'enfonçait dans son torse. Il voulait répondre mais ne contrôlait plus rien. Ses yeux l'imploraient de faire quelque chose, de bouger, d'intervenir. Ils l'ont déjà fait souffrir. Il sait ce qu'est la douleur. C'est ce qui le dévore de l'intérieur jour après jour, nuit après nuit… C'est une bête tapie dans l'ombre qui saute à la moindre occasion pour dévorer l'âme. Il ne pouvait pas la faire souffrir. C'était une question d'éthique. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir un bon ami. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ressente ça à son tour. Il se devait de la préserver, et de se transformer en bourreau à son tour.

-Moi aussi.

Ses yeux brillèrent tandis qu'il prononçait la phrase universelle. Deux petits mots qui changent tout en fait. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, l'enliassant tendrement. Il la serra de même en retour, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Tout le faisait penser à elle. Quand ils étaient côte à côte, la musique qui les berçait, la nature vivante qui bénissait ces instants dorés. Ses cheveux dans le vent, son sourire, son rire… Son visage… Son odeur… Les petits moments qui n'ont duré qu'une semaine, le temps d'un soupir… Les mots, les chants qui résonnaient encore en lui… La chaleur du soleil qui les baignait de bonheur… Son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine, cette chaleur au torse qui lui semblait inconnue… Ce sang chaud et bouillant qui coulait alors dans ses veines… Les montagnes, les géants qu'il aurait pu abattre en un coup de poing… Ces histoires d'un temps… Qui se dissipèrent en fumée ce Lundi-là… Son esprit, confus, revisitait ces moments, ne remarquant pas qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre. A la place de Rouge, il voyait encore Amy, toute souriante à la fin de son cours de quelques heures… L'herbe fraîche qui baignait ses flancs, le vert éclatant de la vie qui l'éblouissait, la fraîcheur du vent qui fouettait délicatement le pelage… La douce odeur enivrante du dernier parfum… Ses poumons, sa gorge, son corps galabre qui vivait, les bouffées d'air qui emplissaient son corps d'espérance… Ses yeux vibraient encore du plaisir visuel de la scène, et il frémissait de plaisir, se tordant hystériquement de l'euphorie de cet instant, criant sa joie, hurlant son bonheur, sans se rendre compte du détour qu'il a prit dans sa vie à cet instant, qui scellait les derniers mots prononcés dans une valse frénétique de soupirs…

######°######

Il se réveilla mal en point. La tête lui tournait, il avait mal au ventre et toussait beaucoup, crachant. Il s'est étiré longuement, membre après membre. Il avait la vue floue au début mais essuya ses yeux avec sa manche. Il regarda de tous les côtés naïvement. Il était dans sa chambre, alors qu'il se souvenait d'être dans la cave. Il attrapa un peignoir dans sa commode, serrant le cordon au maximum à sa taille et s'engouffra dans la salle de bains. Pas de trace quelconque de lutte… Contrairement au lit, où les couvertures étaient défaites. Il se passa de l'eau sur la figure, qui le réveilla rapidement. Il jeta un regard furtif vers le réveil de sa table de nuit. Il était 16 heures. Il grogna, reniflant un peu, et sortit. Il rabaissa les couvertures avant d'apercevoir ses affaires qui trônaient en-dessous. Il soupira, les jetant dans sa commode, et s'assit au bord du lit. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait de la cave, de la guitare… Et de Rouge… Qui était partie.

-Hey, Shaddy !

Il sursauta en sentant une main glisser dans son dos. C'était Silver. Il sauta à ses côtés, regardant le bazar de la pièce, assez dubitatif. Il tourna son regard également vers son frère, qui avait sa tête dans ses mains, plongé dans ses pensées, grognant, marmonnant quelques phrases inaudibles.

-Tu sais, j'ai vu Rouge en rentrant, il était un peu avant quatre heures… Elle était sortie en vitesse. La première fois que je la voyais se dépêcher !

Shadow se retourna, les yeux écarquillés au possible, presque la bouche ouverte. Il vadrouilla son regard dans toute la pièce. Il se leva et ramassa un habit sous le meuble, en face du lit. Il le cacha prestement dans les draps, sous les yeux de son jeune frère.

-Tu n'as rien vu…

Silver ne répondit rien, et restait toujours silencieux, regardant son grand frère paniquer, tournant en rond comme un lion dans sa cage. Il se sentait bizarre. Bizarre, mais pas malade ni coupable.

-Tu peux garder un secret d'état ?

Silver hocha docilement la tête, faisant un signe de croix sur torse, tout en levant la main. Serment solennel. Un peu rassuré, Shadow alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, les mains tremblantes.

-J'ai fait une grosse bêtise…

Les oreilles de Silver bougeaient un peu, ses yeux un peu plus grand, confus. Il était aussi confus que lui. En lui faisant un signe de main, Silver se figea sur place, glacé. Il devina.

-Non… Tu…

L'aîné hocha lentement de la tête, ravalant et se raclant la gorge. Il ne se sentait pas fier pourtant. Silver devint tout rouge, se courbant légèrement et toussant. Shadow lui tapa le dos et c'est alors qu'il tomba à terre, plié en deux, éclatant de rire. Il avait cédé.

-Non ? Toi, toi tu as…?

-Gamin ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

Shadow l'attrapa vivement par le bras, le trainant jusqu'à son palier de chambre et le poussa dehors. Il ferma ensuite la chambre à clef, laissant son petit frère à moitié mort de rire, couché sur le tapis, se tenant les côtes. Il était devenu violet en manquant de souffle. Sonic et Amy, qui sortaient de leurs chambres, remarquèrent l'état de leur frère et l'emmenèrent en bas, sachant bien que l'ainé les écouterait.

-Pourquoi tu ries comme ça ?

Silver continuait de rire en se tenant les côtes, affalé sur le canapé. Irrité d'être exclu de la fête, Sonic le secouait énergiquement mais rien n'y faisait. Amy tenta de lui parler mais sa tentative fut veine. Il y eut un bruit, un claquement de porte et tous devinrent silencieux. Silver avait perdu son élan. Une ombre planait sur le devant de la porte du salon, menaçante. Shadow apparut alors, habillé différemment. Il scruta la pièce en silence, et alla dans le jardin. Silver se remit à s'esclaffer bruyamment, une fois le grand frère éloigné, tombant aux pieds de sa sœur.

-Viens, on doit savoir…

Sonic attrapa la main d'Amy, l'emmenant au fond du jardin. Ils le trouvèrent rapidement, il allait toujours au même endroit. Sonic tapait sa poche frénétiquement, comme paniqué. Il murmura quelques mots à sa sœur et partit de nouveau dans la maison. Amy se retrouva seule, cachée dans les petits bosquets récemment plantés. Shadow était assit sur le rocher, face à l'eau, sans sa guitare. Il tremblait un peu, mais était assailli de petites secousses. Elle entendit des hoquets, et quelques sanglots. Il se tenait les côtes, tremblant un peu plus. Il se leva, fit quelques pas sur place, tapant l'eau avec ses pieds qui furent trempés. Il attrapa une pierre ronde dans la source et la lança violemment contre un arbre.

-Pourquoi me faire ça ?

Shadow renifla, s'essuyant les yeux. Il cracha de nouveau, les poumons irrités et lourds. Il sortit un papier de sa poche, le froissa, le roulant en boule et le lança au-delà de la clôture.

-Allez au diable !

Il s'éloigna, jusqu'à disparaître dans la maison. Elle pouvait entendre la porte claquer depuis sa cachette. Le papier l'attirait. Elle sortit de l'endroit ombragé, encore tremblante, et passa sous le grillage humide. Elle traversa le petit fossé et arriva dans la minuscule clairière. L'hérissonne attrapa rapidement le papier, retournant dans le jardin. Il n'y avait encore personne. Elle s'assit confortablement sur la pierre et défroissa délicatement le bout de papier si convoité. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_**Amy,**_

_Voici une composition pour t'expliquer des choses que je pourrais t'expliquer moi-même oralement. J'espère que tu comprendras un jour, et que tu choisiras la bonne route. Sache seulement que tu vis dans mon cœur et dans ma tête. Chaque jour qui passe sans toi est comme une torture. Je n'oublierai jamais ces moments passés entre nous, ces cours… J'espère que tu aimeras cette chanson. En tout cas, avec ce que je t'ai appris, tu es capable de la jouer. __La partition est au dos._

_Words don't come easy  
Without a melody  
I'm always thinking  
In terms of do-re-mi  
I should be hiking, swimming  
Laughing with you  
Instead, I'm all out of tune_

But what you don't know  
You lift me off of the ground  
You're inspiration  
You helped me find my sound  
Just like a baseline in half-time  
You hold down the groove  
That's why I'm counting on you

And if I heard you on the radio  
I'd never want to change a single note  
It's what I'm trying say all along  
You're my favorite song

I'm in a session, writing tracks  
You got another class to teach  
And then rehearsal with the band  
You're always one step out of reach  
I'm looking for some harmony with you  
It comes so naturally  
You help me find the right key

And when I hear you on the radio  
I never want to change a single note  
It's what I tried say all along  
You're my favorite song  
My favorite song

And when I hear you on the radio  
I never want to change a single note  
It's what I tried say all along  
You're my favorite song  
You're my favorite song

_-Shaddy-_

Il ne la considérait donc pas comme une simple sœur. Amy comprit alors. Elle couru dans la maison, rasant les murs pour éviter le moindre contact avec la famille, s'engouffra dans sa chambre et plongea dans le lit, guitare en main. Elle l'accorda rapidement, avec l'astuce de la sixième case que lui avait expliquée Shadow. Elle gratta quelques notes, mais n'arrivait pas à tout jouer. Il manquait quelques notes dans la partition. Elle avait beau essayer d'arranger le tout, de deviner, d'expérimenter mais la clef était bien cachée. Elle posa la guitare derrière elle. La rouge qu'il lui avait donnée… Les souvenirs de leurs moments passés fusèrent devant ses yeux, elle se souvenait du soleil, des couleurs, de l'harmonie… Et de sa joie, de sa force… Il souriait, riait même et était bien, il semblait être guérit pendant ces moments-là.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai appris.

Elle se retourna en sursaut, faisant voler les draps. Elle eut le temps de rattraper la guitare. En levant ses yeux elle croisa le regard doux de feu de Shadow. Elle commença à paniquer, et s'assit lentement, à côté de son frère ainé. Il saisit la guitare, inspectant les moindres détails.

-Je suis content, tu t'en es bien occupée.

Shadow la prit sous le bras, commença à jouer quelques notes, doucement, puis les joua plus rapidement, en rythme et la mélodie remplit la pièce. La clef lui a été donnée. Le rythme, l'harmonie, était la clef. Il griffonna quelques notes sur le papier et la lui tendit de nouveau.

-Maintenant, essaie.

Elle joua à son tour, un peu plus rapidement mais le tout ressemblait quand même à la mélodie jouée par son frère. Il se leva, souriant, et lui fit un dernier signe mais fut stoppé par sa main qui était posée sur son épaule, le retenant. Elle le regarda longuement, pensive.

-Merci, Shaddy… Mais… Pour ton mot…

Il prit sa main, la lâchant entre eux, et la fit taire d'un geste de main. Il ne souriait plus, et ses yeux ne brillaient plus de joie. Il souffrait.

-C'est du passé, oublie.

-Mais…

-C'est fini.

Sa voix était sèche, presque méchante, agressive. Amy restait toujours debout, face à lui. Sonic entra alors, entendant du bruit dans la chambre. Il rampa et se cacha sous la commode. Amy haussa un peu plus le ton de sa voix, osant défier pour la première fois son frère.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de dire ça comme ça… Tu as changé, tu n'es pas le même Shaddy qui me faisait rire… Ou qui riait de bon cœur…

-Tu as raison, il est mort… Comme ces heures que j'ai perdues…

Amy se mit en travers de sa route, le défiant du regard. Elle osait le défier, barrer sa route. Il en fut étonné.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez toi ? C'est parce que t'es malade ?!

Les derniers mots rentrèrent dans sa gorge immédiatement. Comme un poignard qui s'enfoncerait. Ses yeux tremblaient, le poids était revenu. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle ne pensait pas. Il restait sans bouger, figé. Le mal était fait. Il ferma ses yeux, soupirant, serrant ses poings et ses dents. Une minuscule larme coula sur ses joues, glissant sur son museau, et allant s'écraser au sol. Elle tendit une main qu'il frappa avec violence, la faisant reculer. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas. Son cœur et sa tête luttaient.

-Je ne voulais pas…

Il rouvrit ses yeux. Elle se souvenait des moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, ils étaient si brillants, si vifs… Ils flambaient de ce désir de vie, de ce bonheur instantané… Mais ils avaient changé. Ils brûlaient de colère, étaient morts par l'amour et crevaient lentement, changeant son propre regard sur les choses. Il s'essuya rapidement le visage avec sa main et s'avançait vers elle, menaçant. Le monde avait finit de le rejeter. Son cœur se mit à battre une ultime fois, et sa langue se délia après plusieurs années de censure.

-Toi… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre avec ce truc dans la peau… Cette chose qui te dévore de l'intérieur, te rend impuissant, te tue à chaque instant… T'imagine ? Tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu n'as pas souffert ! C'est une bombe à retardement piégé dans ton corps, qui commence par te déchirer les entrailles doucement avant de t'achever et un matin, sans savoir comment ou pourquoi, tu te trouve livide, sans force, sans air… Tu vois comment je crache ? Le bleu là… C'est elle. Regarde-la bien en face, c'est ce qui va me tuer un jour ou l'autre ! Tu ne te rends compte de rien ! Tu n'es qu'une gamine ! C'est pour ça que tu es avec lui, il est aussi gamin que toi ! Vous ne connaissez pas la vie, ce combat de chaque instant qui te bouffe avant de te plaquer au sol pour t'écraser ! Oui, je vais crever à cause cette saloperie ! Oui ! Maintenant, si le cœur t'en dit, prends ma place ! Vas-y ! Je n'ais plus rien à perdre ! Je n'attends plus rien de ce foutu monde !

Amy resta bouche bée, des larmes plein les yeux, tremblante. Elle s'effondra sur le lit, tandis qu'il s'avançait toujours vers elle. Il suffoquait, crachait dans son mouchoir, se frappait la poitrine mais la regardait toujours dans les yeux. Elle paniquait.

-Je vais crever, je te dis !

Sonic sortit de sa cachette en vitesse, et plongea sur son frère, devenu fou. Ils s'écrasèrent sur le plancher, faisant voler le tapis, et poussant la commode.

-Amy, à couvert !

Il hurla le dernier mot avant de se ruer sur lui. Il le prit par surprise à la gorge. Le point faible. Il le fit tomber au sol dans un immense craquement. Shadow le repoussa avec ses pieds, et se cogna contre le lit. Il l'endosqua à terre et lui serra le cou de toute sa rage. Sonic hurla sans pouvoir faire quelque chose. Du sang coula et alla éclabousser les environs ainsi que sa fourrure. Amy arriva derrière Shadow, lui serrant les côtes. Il sauta, se plaquant dos au sol. Il se retourna en un vif mouvement, se jetant sur elle mais buta contre Sonic, qui cogna sa tête contre le mur. Il se releva difficilement, un peu de sang coulait sur ses sourcils.

-Shadow, arrête !

-Toi… Tu m'as assassiné !

Shadow se précipita de nouveau sur lui. Il hurla de tous ses poumons en chargeant. Il avait la rage au cœur et rien ne l'arrêtait, pas même les cris de leur sœur ! Amy ouvrit la porte, tentait d'appeler à l'aide. Silver accourut, fou, éteignant son portable en voyant la scène. Il repartit pour chercher les parents mais Shadow poussa Sonic hors de la pièce, bousculant Silver qui tomba de l'escalier, rebondissant sur le canapé du bas. Sonic fut empoigné au col par son frère devenu fou. Son crâne cogna violement contre le mur et le sang affluait encore plus. C'était une boucherie fraternelle. Tout y allait, les meubles, les tapis, les tableaux, le sang, tout ! Dans son explosion de rage, il le balança contre la porte de la chambre. Il se rua sur lui comme un lion qui se jette corps et âme sur sa proie. Il se releva et prit un coup de crâne dans les côtes... Sonic se releva quelques mètres plus loin avec beaucoup de mal. Shadow le chargeait encore. Il sautait pour esquiver. Il encaissait des coups violents, protégeant Amy. Il hurla tout en le fixant des yeux. Sonic sprinta, bientôt suivit par l'hystérique. Il tenta de lui tendre un piège. Il arriva devant les barres de l'escalier et patienta. Amy arriva, bientôt suivit par Silver et les parents. Shadow arriva par derrière, les bousculant, faisant tomber Jules des marches. Sonic anticipa, attrapant son frère aux côtes. Il le plaqua à terre, un genou dans son dos. Il sursauta, roula, et réussit à se défaire de l'entrave en le frappant d'un poing. Il recula, une main sur son œil, sa tête lui tournait, le sang brouillait sa vue.

-Sonic !

Il ouvrit les yeux, paniqué mais c'était trop tard. Shadow lui fonça dessus, le serrant au cou, fracassant les barres en bois. Sonic tomba sur plusieurs marches, fesse la première, et atterrit en bas en roulant. Shadow, moins chanceux, atterrit tête la première sur les marches, dévalant les escaliers à moitié, fracassant des autres planches de bois… Il tomba cou au sol et tout son corps, par un effet de contre-balancier, lui repassa par-dessus dans un horrible craquement.

-Non !

Tout le monde retenait son souffle, tandis que les parents dévalaient les escaliers jusqu'en bas. Sonic se releva sans trop de mal, encore chancelant du combat. Amy sauta dans ses bras, le faisant tomber de nouveau au sol. Ils avaient des étincelles dans les yeux, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, heureux. Mais Silver, qui poussait Shadow du coude, les fit revenir à la réalité. Tous s'approchèrent autour du corps chaud de l'ainé. Il respirait encore et ouvrit un œil. Il tenta de bouger mais n'en trouvait pas la force. Il regarda Amy, qui paniquait et elle lui semblait que son œil était redevenu normal et demandait son pardon. Sa vue se brouilla, Amy devint une purée indistincte de couleurs ternes. Il ferma alors les yeux, soupirant un grand coup, ce qui fit frémir la fratrie, et plongea dans le néant, bercé par les cris de la famille réunie qui appelait les autorités compétentes en urgence. Puis, tout son monde sombra, et il ne ressentit, ne vit plus rien.

Chanson citée dans le chapitre :

_My favorite song_, _Camp Rock 2_


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Incompréhensions et déchirements

Ils savaient. Ces choses-là n'arrivent pas par pur hasard. Mais alors, pourquoi et comment ? Ils étaient censés être frère et sœur même s'ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang. Pourquoi ? Ils en étaient sûrs maintenant. Ce n'était pas que de la fraternité et les derniers événements corroboraient leurs pensées. Ils avaient été sévèrement punis, tous les quatre, et les parents ont commencé à se batailler. Aussi bien à table, que dehors dans les lieux publics ou même devant d'autres personnes. Quelquefois c'était pour des sujets anodins, comme les factures, d'autres fois, c'était au sujet des enfants. Amélia défendait sa fille et Jules, ses fils. Chacun trouvait des défauts à l'autre, le premier jour après les noces s'était volatilisé…

-Hey, Soniku…

Jules avait promit d'emmener Silver et Shadow voir les festivités de la ville voisine, où se déroulait un festival de musique populaire. Sonic et Amy ont préféré rester à la maison, de même qu'Amélia. Il était environ quatre heures et ils étaient dans la chambre de Sonic. Il lui tendit un écouteur, et écoutaient le dernier cd du chanteur en vogue. Elle retira l'oreillette et le poussa du coude, lui montrant la porte du doigt. Il regarda du coin de l'œil et alla la pousser, sans faire un bruit, retournant s'asseoir après.

-Tu crois qu'elle écoute ?

-Nan, quand même pas…

Leurs têtes se tournèrent vers la porte, qui semblait murmurer quelques mots sous leurs nez. Le bleu remit l'oreillette, se couchant dans le lit, admirant le magnifique plafond blanc. Amy soupira, et alla se caler à côté, rein contre rein. La chaleur se communiquait.

-Tu as vu cette tâche ?

Il acquiesça lentement de la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle se retourna, lui faisant face. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortait. Elle se leva et s'assit au bord du lit, tête basse. Du coin de l'œil, il remarquait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sauta, et, en un bond, se trouva à ses côtés. Il posa son bras sur sa nuque, la berçant légèrement.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Ames ?

-En fait…

Ses yeux commencèrent à être mouillés, elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Interpellé par son comportement, Sonic enleva les écouteurs de ses oreilles et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, enlevant son bras, le rabattant devant lui, jouant avec son pouce.

-Tu sais, tu peux me dire…

Elle sanglota un peu, se mouchant avec le mouchoir que son frère lui tendit. Elle ravala courageusement et prit le destin en main. C'était maintenant ou jamais, elle devait saisir l'occasion. Soit elle s'affirmait, soit la vie la laissait sur le côté.

-Soniku… Je t'apprécie bien…

Décontenancé, Sonic se mit à rire nerveusement, et transpirait un peu. La phrase fatidique avait été lâchée, même s'ils 'en doutait un peu qu'elle arriverait un jour différent des autres. Il lui sourit tendrement, et remit son bras sur ses épaules. Avant tout, il se devait d'être sûr, de savoir sur quel pied danser, pour éviter l'ambiguïté et les blessures possibles.

-Mais moi aussi…

-Mais pas en tant que frère-sœur.

Sonic devint livide un instant, les yeux écarquillés au possible. La vérité avait été lâchée. Elle aussi, elle… ? Il reprit ses esprits vivement, et se rapprocha un peu plus, tout en gardant son bras sur ses épaules. Il sourit, joyeux, et ses yeux brillaient intensément de ce petit éclat qu'ils partageaient depuis leur rencontre en maternelle. Il savait que ce n'était pas qu'une sœur.

-Ames ?

Elle le regardait, sceptique, les yeux luisant d'envie et de peur. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. Elle lui sauta alors au cou, l'étranglant. Il riait quand même, le cœur léger, heureux d'être débarrassé d'un poids lourd de circonstances. Les regards se croisaient. Ses yeux vert vivant étaient éclairés par ceux vert émeraude d'Amy. Ils souriaient, bercés par la musique du baladeur, ce qui les faisait rire de bon cœur. Il passa alors doucement ses bras autour de sa taille, elle, autour de son cou. Toujours en souriant, l'âme vibrante et l'esprit libre. Les museaux se rencontrèrent bientôt, faisant danser les draps, entamant une nouvelle harmonie musicale, plus forte, empreinte de leur joie mutuelle d'être en présence l'un de l'autre. Les mains vadrouillèrent en terrain inconnu, visitant les dos, appréciant la courbure des échines, tâtant les torses brûlant d'émotions diverses. Les souffles, courts, chauds, faisaient voleter les poils, et les battements de leurs membres frémissants faisaient danser les habits. Il n'y avait alors rien de plus divin, de plus léger, de plus aimable que leur situation, pensa Sonic, imbibé de plaisir. Il y eu alors un grand bruit, comme un fracas de tonnerre sur les plaines un jour de tempête ou quand les canons frappaient les bataillons courageux. Ils gelèrent sur place, livides, blancs. La vie se dissipa, et leur bonheur s'arrêta net. La porte était ouverte en grand, et Amélia ainsi que Silver étaient collés au palier. Ils étaient pris en pleine action.

-Rhabillez-vous, je dois vous parler.

Amelia ferma la porte en la claquant, après leur avoir parlé sèchement. Silver, les yeux écarquillés au possible, encore plus livide que son frère, était tiré au bras par sa mère, sans rien dire, presque immobile. Ses yeux le brûlaient, lui enflammant son cerveau…

######°######

Shadow, dans le parc, était allongé dans l'herbe. Les oiseaux chantaient joyeusement, le soleil irradiait de sa lumière les environs. Rouge était couché tout contre lui, tête sur sa poitrine, presque endormie. Son souffle froid lui rafraîchissait le visage tandis qu'elle jouait avec la touffe blanche de son torse, qui sonnait creux à chacune de ses respirations. Il s'en fichait. Elle était heureuse. Au moins, il avait évité le malheur de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle s'est endormie. Il pouvait entendre un petit ronflement, quasiment rythmique. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, la déposant sur un banc. Son cœur n'était pas encore guérit. Il ne le sera probablement jamais.

-Hey, Blaze…

Il se retourna, reconnaissant une voix familière. Son frère. Un peu tremblant, pâle mais c'était lui. Dans l'allée du coin, derrière un arbre, appelant une fille. Shadow se cacha, s'asseyant sur le banc, à côté de Rouge. Il retourna légèrement sa tête de côté, observant. La fille, nommée Blaze, avança joyeusement vers lui, après avoir fait un signe à ses copines en uniformes de sport aux couleurs de leur collège. Elles avancèrent.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Hé bien…

Il sortit un papier vert de sa poche, noir d'encre et le lui tendit. Elle sourit, légèrement décontenancée. Il sourit de nouveau, tenant fermement sa guitare en bandoulière.

-Je ne pouvais pas attendre…

Il commença à jouer quelques notes, sous le regard enjoué de la fille qui regarda rapidement la feuille. Shadow regardait attentivement, surpris. Il sursauta, tombant à côté du banc, lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son dos.

-Shadowy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Rouge était réveillée. Il sauta sur le banc, posant une main sur sa bouche, yeux dans les yeux. Elle arrêta aussitôt de bouger, couinant. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine. Il tourna son regard et vit qu'ils étaient partis s'asseoir sur un banc, à quelques mètres derrière eux. Il attrapa rapidement un papier journal d'une poubelle proche et cacha leurs visages. Décontenancée, Rouge ne respira même plus lorsqu'il la lâcha.

_I'm good at wasting time  
I think lyrics need to rhyme  
And you're not asking  
But I'm trying to grow a mustache  
I eat cheese  
But only on pizza please  
And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla  
Otherwise it smells like feet to me  
And I really it when the moon looks like a toenail  
And I love it when you say my name  
_

Shadow, en se penchant un peu trop du banc, tomba de nouveau au sol, et Rouge couina de surprise. Les deux espionnés regardèrent, mais il eut le temps de ramper derrière la poubelle. Il remarqua qu'ils s'éloignèrent, et se cachait derrière les arbres pour les suivre. Rouge le regardait un instant des yeux avant de ce décider de le suivre.

___If you wanna know, here it goes  
I'm gonna tell you there's  
A part of me to show  
If we're close I'm gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it_

I'm trying to do my best to impress  
But it's easier  
To let you take a guess  
If the rest is what you wanna hear  
The things in my brain, my heart,  
Well you asked for it

For your perusing,  
At times confusing, slightly amusing  
Introducing me

Do-do  
do-do-do-do-do  
do-do  
do-do-do-do-do  
La-da-da-da  
La-da-da-da-da-  
da-da-da  
Da  


Shadow, rampant au sol comme un soldat, fut attrapé par Rouge. Elle le tira avec peine, le perchant sur un arbre en volant. Une fois sur une branche, il s'y agrippa, clignant des yeux, en signe de merci. Elle gloussa, amusée. Ils se penchèrent, observant avec un grand intérêt. Le groupe de filles revenait, appelant Blaze. Ils s'éloignèrent de nouveau, au banc où les espions étaient, permettant à ceux-ci d'avoir encore un œil sur eux. Silver grattait encore plus rapidement, stressé.

_I never, trust a dog to watch my food  
And I like to use the word 'dude'  
As a noun or an adverb or an adjective  
And I've, I've never really been into cars  
I like really cool guitars and superheroes  
And checks with lots of zeros on them  
I love the sound of violins and making someone smile_

If you wanna know, here it goes  
I'm gonna tell you there's  
A part of me to show  
If we're close I'm gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it

I'm trying to do my best to impress  
But it's easier  
To let you take a guess  
If the rest is what you wanna hear  
The things in my brain, my heart,  
Well you asked for it

For your perusing,  
At times confusing, possibly amusing  
Introducing me  


Blaze se leva, poussée par les appels de ses amies. Prenant sa chance à bras-le-corps, Silver se mit courageusement devant elle, toujours en souriant, chantant une autre partie. Elle l'écoutait avec un vif intérêt, même si les autres l'appelaient.

___Well you probably know more than you ever wanted to  
So be careful when you ask next time  
_

Les filles arrivaient vers eux, et elle le poussa dans les buissons. Ils restèrent face à face, et Silver, courageux, chantait toujours. Lorsqu'elles furent parties, ils retournèrent vers l'entrée du parc, et il grattait joyeusement, porté par son sourire radieux. Le cœur de Blaze battait au rythme de la musique.

_If you wanna know, here it goes  
I'm gonna tell you there's  
A part of me to show  
If we're close I'm gonna let you see everything  
But remember that you asked for it_

I'm trying to do my best to impress  
But it's easier  
To let you take a guess  
If the rest is what you wanna hear  
The things in my brain, my heart,  
Well you asked for it

For your perusing,  
At times confusing, hopefully amusing  
Introducing me

Do do  
Do do do do do  
Do do  
Do do do do do

Introducing me

Elle sourit, lui de même. Il soufflait, un peu exténué de l'exploit. Elle rangea le papier vert dans son sac à dos. Ils étaient perdus dans le regard de l'autre, souriant bêtement, transportés par le feu de l'instant. Il lui fit un signe de tête poliment, commençant à partir mais elle le rattrapa, lui bloquant la route comme il l'avait fait pour elle, et l'embrassa. Un court instant qui leur emballa le cœur et l'esprit. Blaze lui fit un signe de la main et sortit du parc, disparaissant dans une foule de piétions défilant dans la rue voisine. Silver se contenta d'un hochement de la tête, continuellement, heureux.

-Att... !

Rouge s'avança vers Shadow, murmurant une excuse, et il entendit un bruit suspect. Il la repoussa, mais elle revint de nouveau, en colère. Elle ne comprenait pas, pour son plus grand dam.

-Mais... ?!

Elle le poussa, il atterrit contre la branche, s'exclamant. Elle s'avança encore et la branche fut décrochée. Il glissa le long du tronc, tombant le nez contre une autre branche, puis tombant sur le dos, la tête… Rouge hurla, atterrissant dos au sol, sans grande blessure. Silver, qui passait sous l'arbre à ce moment, fut écrasé par un Shadow grognant, en colère. Il se leva péniblement, s'appuyant au sol. Rouge accouru vers lui, l'air désolé. Le cadet se leva aussi, difficilement, soutenu au bras par son frère, qui lui tendit sa guitare, qui n'avait rien eu. Il toussa un peu, le corps toujours aplatit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Les espions se regardèrent, rouges. Shadow tapa son frère amicalement dans le dos, le faisant presque basculer, tandis que Rouge utilisa sa technique du sourire pas si innocent…

-Mais c'est plutôt toi qui devrais me dire ce que tu fiches ici…

Silver devint alors livide, tremblant. Il cracha, grimaçant, s'asseyant sur un banc voisin. Les deux autres le rejoignirent, avides de connaître les détails préalables à l'histoire qui s'était déroulée devant leurs yeux.

-Alors ?

Silver trembla en entendant la voix grave de son frère. Il pouvait être très autoritaire des fois, ou se montrer inflexible. Il s'assit, bras croisés derrière sa tête, mâchonnant une herbe qu'il avait ramassée.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

Silver cracha de nouveau, l'estomac et le cœur retournés. Un goût âcre et acide le faisait baver, l'obligeant à expédier la viscosité dans l'herbe. Son frère, impassible, ne bougeait pas. Rouge au contraire, était partie. Shadow lui avait fait signe qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard, que la situation était spéciale et qu'il devait s'occuper de lui. Bien sûr, elle en riait.

-C'est… C'est Sonic.

Les oreilles de Shadow s'aplatirent durement sur son crâne, et il détourna son regard au loin. Il scannait les environs, peu soucieux de son autre frère. Du moins, après leur mésaventure…

-Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Silver détourna lui aussi le regard, livide, et toussa.

-C'est… Spécial.

Shadow se retourna, rouge. Il avala difficilement, et questionna son jeune frère du regard. Celui-ci le détourna, pour éviter de le regarder. Il toussa encore plus fort, se frappant le torse. L'ainé se rapprocha de lui, l'attrapant au dos. Plus personne ne pouvait fuir.

-Et c'est quoi, ce truc si spécial… ?

Silver se tourna de nouveau mais fut bloqué par le bras de son frère, qui le retenait. Il tenta de pousser un peu plus fort mais fut plaqué au sol. Cette fois, il était menaçant.

-Alors ?

Ravalant courageusement, il se leva, toujours sous l'oppressant regard de son frère. Il regarda les bosquets, tenta de faire diversion mais fut vite rattrapé. Il le tacla de nouveau au sol, grondant. Il s'agrippa à une branche, le cœur battant.

-Maman va les punir, ils ont fait une grosse bêtise…

Shadow releva ses yeux, intrigué. Il alla s'asseoir de nouveau sur le banc, tapant vivement du pied, irrité. Il frappa le dossier de son poing. Le cadet couinait en entendant le bruit.

-Quel genre ?

Silver se leva, et s'assit lentement près de lui, avec une marge de sécurité. Il tapota anxieusement sur le bois peint en vert foncé. Shadow frappa de nouveau du poing, plus fort, et le fit sursauter. Il le regarda de haut, les yeux brillants de colère.

-Bin, bin… La même que toi…

-Quoi ?

Shadow sauta d'un bond, tombant au sol. Ses yeux, écarquillés au possible, sautaient. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et il commença à suffoquer de nouveau. Il pointa son doigt vers lui, livide, comme terrorisé, le comparant à un esprit.

-Non… Ils… Tu…

-Tu m'as obligé !

-Je dois y aller !

Il sauta sur ses pieds et couru, à en perdre haleine. Ses poumons le torturaient, ses entrailles le brûlaient, ses yeux le tiraillaient. Son cœur, souillé, ne battait presque plus. Il était abattu. Pour lui, dans son esprit, tout était perdu. Il l'avait perdu. Le combat était terminé. Elle s'était offerte à un autre. A son propre frère. Pas lui. La vie avait passé, et l'a laissé sur le chemin, comme il le redoutait. Maintenant, il allait casser les rênes, prendre sa vraie place. Même si cela signifiait qu'il devrait se battre avec sa famille. Ce sera un combat pour lui. Son combat. Pour vivre, pour espérer. Il courait vers sa maison, où son cœur reposait.

Chanson citée dans le chapitre :

_Introducing me_, _Camp Rock 2_


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : Déchirement final et fraternité

Après une période d'euphorie générale, rien n'allait bien. Tout se dégradait et empirait. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ils ne le savaient pas et auraient aimé retourner en arrière, réparer leurs erreurs. Mais ils ne pouvaient lutter contre leur propre nature. Leurs parents se bataillent encore plus chaque jour, Jules n'ayant rien contre mais Amelia était révoltée. Sonic et Amy luttaient pour se préserver des agressions des autres. Silver les aidait, cachait parfois leurs « fautes », et les couvrait avec Blaze. C'était le seul frère qui lui restait. Shadow, lui, faisait tout pour les séparer, allant jusqu'à lâcher des animaux dans la maison. Jules et Amelia, irrités par cette situation, disparaissaient quelques fois dans la journée ensemble, et revenaient parfois tard, se criant dessus, quasiment hystériques. Ce soir-là, les adolescents étaient seuls dans la maison, vaquant à leurs occupations après avoir diné chacun dans son coin. Silver était posté devant la télévision, en bas, regardant un programme du soir sans saveur, où un animateur à moitié endormi parlait lentement, comme si le public était débile. Sonic et Amy, dans la chambre de cette dernière, étaient accolés l'un à l'autre, sa tête sous celle de son frère qui la serrait protectivement. Shadow, qui épiait par le coin de la porte discrètement, grogna. La dernière fois qu'ils ont « discuté », Sonic et lui, ils s'étaient échangé des mots pas très fraternels. Il était touché, tout comme lui, mais ne le montrait pas.

_-C'est pas parce que tu vas crever que tu dois t'imposer face au monde !_

_-Tu crois que ne rien foutre de la journée à part papillonner ça va t'aider à devenir quelqu'un ? _

_-Des fois je pense que ce serait sympa que tu ne sois pas mon frère…_

_-Pareil._

_-Tu n'es qu'une erreur, tu n'aurais jamais du exister, tu aurais rendu la vie de la famille beaucoup plus facile ! Et au moins, maman ne serait pas morte en allant chercher « d'urgence » tes satanés médicaments en voiture ! Elle serait encore en vie si tu ne respirais plus !_

Shadow trembla, essayant d'échapper à ces pensées qui le torturaient pendant des semaines. Sonic tenta plusieurs fois de se faire pardonner mais il lui répliquait toujours par «_ Fais comme si je n'existais pas, l'erreur de la nature avec un grand « E » ne montrera plus de signe de vie notoire. _». Tous les deux avaient un pincement au cœur. Même pendant les concerts, sa rage ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il était de plus en plus malade. Maintenant, tous les matins, il se vidait l'estomac, il ne mangeait plus beaucoup et dormait peu. En les voyant se cajoler, il eut un vif pincement au cœur, suivit d'un sanglot combattu qui resta dans sa gorge. Il se retira dans sa chambre, une lourdeur dans sa poitrine. Assit sur le lit, il tendit une main chaude et vibrante à la poignée de sa table de nuit. Il tira, fouillant avec sa main et en retira un couteau, à la lame brillante, étincelante de beauté, éblouissante de grâce. A la fois froide et chaude. Il referma, la posant délicatement sur la table après l'avoir chouchouté en l'essuyant avec un chiffon. Il attrapa une lettre fermée avec de la colle, qu'il posa près de la lampe.

-Au moins, je n'embêterai plus personne sur cette maudite terre.

Il cacha le tout dans le chiffon, et empoigna sa guitare. Il commença à gratter au hasard, s'échauffant, puis entama la musique qu'il avait composée depuis peu. Il avait enfin trouvé l'harmonie musicale pour l'accompagner. Il joua un peu plus fort, en entendant des bruits étranges venant de la chambre voisine, celle de sa sœur. Son cœur se déchira à chaque soupir et retors de lit qu'il entendait. Il se leva, grattant inlassablement, faisant face au miroir, contemplant celui qu'il est devenu.

_Tried to turn on the TV to get you out of my head  
Feeling something deep inside that I just won't admit  
It's not like I don't wanna commit (wanna commit)  
I just don't know why I can't stop feeling like this_

Il marcha lentement vers la table de nuit, grimaçant légèrement. Il passa devant la salle de bains, qui menait à un petit couloir menant à la chambre voisine. Il s'imagina la scène et son cœur bondit de désespoir et de rage. Il aurait voulu être quelqu'un d'autre.

_Tell me why? Why? Why?  
Does it hurt so bad  
Tell me Why? Why? Why?  
Does it make me mad  
Tell me Why?  
__Tell me Why?_

Il joua plus près du mini-couloir, les notes étranges chantées traversèrent l'allée et pénétrèrent dans la chambre, stoppant les occupants dans leurs actions entreprises. Ils regardèrent vers la source de cette musique et leurs regards se croisèrent, angoissés.

_Now I can see the storm's not gonna clear (not gonna clear)  
Dressed in my pain and all of my tears_

Il gratta plus fort, jouant pour recracher son malaise, laisser éclater sa peine au grand jour. Silver, depuis le salon, avait entendu et prêtait une oreille attentive à la musique, se levant du canapé. Les deux autres, coincés dans leurs regards, essayaient de bouger.

___Tell me Why? Why? Why?  
Does it hurt so bad (why does it hurt so so bad)  
Tell me Why? __Why? Why?  
Does it make me mad_

Shadow reposa sa guitare doucement sur son lit après chanté la dernière note. Il laissa ses sentiments durer encore un peu, s'asseyant sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur ses pensées. Il commença à hoqueter et des larmes coulèrent ensuite silencieusement, brouillant sa vue. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, s'essuyant rapidement le visage, et se moucha. Il attrapa le chiffon quand quelqu'un entra. Il s'assit doucement à ses côtés, fixant la commode d'en face, dans un silence religieux.

-Tu sais, Shaddy, tu n'as pas besoin d'en arriver là…

-Tu es jeune encore, et tu ne comprends pas.

Silver passa son bras derrière son dos, le tapant doucement. Il soupira longuement, lui tendant une photo. Où Shadow et Rouge étaient en face du parc, elle dans ses bras, lui souriant mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il la prit, sans rien dire, décryptant chaque détail. Il devra enquêter sur qui avait pris cette photo dans leurs dos…

-Tu sais, je comprends que tu sois… Désespéré de ne pas être avec Amy mais… Tu ne le reconnais peut-être pas maintenant mais regarde bien… Il y a des gens ici qui ont besoin de toi. En te… Voilà quoi… Tu les ferais aussi souffrir de la même façon dont tu as souffert. Tu sais ce que ça fait, ne leur fait pas le même coup…

-A part pour elle, à qui est-ce que je compte ? Tout le monde s'en fiche, de moi, de toute façon… Sonic l'a d'ailleurs avoué la dernière fois que…

-Ce n'est pas un vrai dialogue. Tu avais les nerfs à vif, et lui s'est laissé emporter. Tu es aussi borné que lui… Vous bien frangins, vous deux !

Pour une fois, ils rirent tous deux de bon cœur. Silver pressa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, transpirant. Il fixait toujours son reflet dans le miroir de la commode.

-Tu sais, tu fais parti d'une famille… Regarde…

Il le poussa plus près de lui, le tenant fièrement à l'épaule, souriant, montrant leur reflet dans la glace immense et brillante.

-Attends, il manque quelque chose…

Il attrapa vivement les coins de la bouche de son frère, l'étirant pour former un sourire quelque peu hilare. Il rit, suivit de quelques-uns réfrénés par son frère, qui le repoussa gentiment.

-Tu sais, tu ne comptes pas seulement aux yeux de Rouge… Tu es un frère. Tu comptes pour nous autres, même si la tête d'âne ne veut pas l'avouer. Il a même voulu se faire pardonner… Il a fait le premier pas. Et puis, première et dernière fois que je le dirais, j'aime bien quand tu me donnes des conseils…

Shadow sourcilla, le regardant bizarrement.

-Même s'ils sont un peu bizarres des fois, je les mets en pratique, et ça marche.

L'ainé sourit légèrement, fixant alors son reflet dans la glace. Il prit conscience de son étrange reflet. Il n'allait pas bien, n'étant plus qu'une coquille vide de lui-même…

-Que ferions-nous sans un grand-frère pour nous guider dans la vie ? Et puis, tu es un ami pour quelques personnes c'est vrai, mais un ami quand même… Et surtout…

Silver pointa la glace du doigt, tapant son frère au ventre pour qu'il se redresse.

-Tu es un fils. Que ferait papa sans son « grand garçon » ? Et que dirai maman si elle te voyait ? Penses-tu qu'elle serait heureuse de te voir dans cet état ? Elle aurait voulu que tu vives ta vie au jour le jour, que tu apprennes à respirer. Tu es tellement coincé que tu fais peur !

Il rit, courbé en deux, comme pour le jour où il lui avait confessé sa bêtise. Il se reprit, respirant un bon coup, ravalant ses rires, bloquant ses bouffées angoissées. Il se leva, tapant fraternellement le dos de son frère, en lui tendant la photo qu'il lui avait rendue.

-C'est la tienne.

Il marcha tranquillement vers la porte, malgré la peur au ventre qu'il avait que ça arrive…

-N'oublie pas qui tu es. Même quant tu es au plus bas, il y a toujours une raison de lutter… En fait, il y a une grande personne un peu bizarre et je me souviens qu'elle m'avait consolée quand maman était partie, qui m'avais dit un jour « L'amour est comme le vent : tu ne le vois pas mais tu le sens. »…

Silver referma doucement la porte derrière lui, laissant son frère enveloppé dans ses doutes qui ressurgirent, baigné par l'obscurité, éclairé par un mince rayon de lumière qui émanait de la porte de la salle de bains. Il attrapa d'un coup de main le chiffon, tenant l'enveloppe dans ses mains tremblantes. Il la regarda longtemps, méditant sur ses actions. Il la déchira, la jeta dans la poubelle, et remit le couteau dans son étui, dans le tiroir. Il se coucha, transpirant, fixant la porte d'entrée. Un son, discret mais diffus, atteignit son oreille. Il reconnaissait entre mille le son de la guitare de Sonic. Il ferma les yeux, l'esprit revenu au calme, écoutant la mélodie. Sa voix paraissait étrange, comme enrouée…

_London's nice but it's not sunny  
The desert's hot cause there's no rain  
You can laugh but it's not funny  
I found a place where my heart will stay  
_

La mélodie vint jusqu'à le faire sursauter, encore tout suant. Il avait du mal à respirer, et entendait des bruits dans le couloir, des bruits de déménagement. Il voulait se lever mais sa poitrine le clouait au lit et il regardait anxieusement la lumière blanche de sa porte entrebâillée tourner au jaune.

_Tokyo's fast but I'm not winded  
New York's cash but that's ok  
Italy's a priceless memory  
Just go walk the streets of Spain  
_

La lourdeur le fit sombrer dans les moquettes du lit, dans une sorte de long trou, ses flancs baignés par le noir. Il frappa les coins, et entendit la voix distinctement, plus aigu encore.

_But I found  
That I left my heart  
In Scandinavia  
Left My heart  
In Scandinavia  
Left my love inside of her arms  
Yeah I left my heart  
In Scandinavia  
_

Il leva la tête légèrement, siffla, et aperçu la tête de Silver au-dessus du trou, riant, une contrebasse dans les bras, dansant joyeusement. Une autre tête surgit, celle de Sonic, bien coiffé, les pics lustrés, avec un micro. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés en blanc, arborant un smoking.

_In Scandinavia  
_

Amy apparut ensuite, vêtue de blanche, avec un large chapeau portant des plumes multicolores. Elle riait, dansant avec Sonic. Il tendit une main désespérément mais personne ne semblait le voir. Il glissait vers l'abîme. Silver, qui jouait son instrument, chantait quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas, avec un étrange accent.

___shwee bee dee bee deeboo bow  
_

Il eu un mal poignant à la poitrine, commençait à cracher du sang, valsant furieusement avec la mélodie. Ses bronches l'irritaient et ses poumons explosèrent dans sa poitrine. Il suffoqua, crachant ses entrailles infiniment, se tordant de douleur, bientôt ensevelit par ces crachas.

___Yeah I left my heart  
In Scandinavia_

-Ah!

-Aie !

Shadow se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux fous, le souffle court, haletant, se tenant le torse comme un fou. Il regarda de tous côtés comme un désespéré, sauta du lit, buttant contre quelque chose. Il regarda et aperçu son plus jeune frère, se tenant la tête d'une main.

-On t'a réveillé, tu faisais un cauchemar… Et tu m'as sonné !

Il regarda plus longuement la pièce et aperçu alors toute la fratrie, qui le regardait bizarrement, sans rien dire. Il aida son frère à se relever et en profita pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

-Toi, plus jamais tu porteras de pantalons blancs…

Silver le regarda sans trop comprendre, un peu paniqué. Tout le monde était paniqué. Il s'assit sur son lit, se frottant le torse longuement, regardant sous son maillot s'il n'y avait pas quelque égratignure. Il souffla, apaisé, et scrutait le miroir du coin de l'œil tout en se tournant vers la famille.

-Mais… Il est quelle heure et vous faites quoi dans ma chambre ?

-Bah, il est 05 : 36…

Il tourna furieusement la tête vers son radio réveil et bondit hors du lit.

-Et vous faites quoi ?!

-Maman et Papa ne vont pas bien…

Shadow leva ses sourcils d'une manière assez comique, trottant doucement vers la porte, l'ouvrant légèrement et, en bas, dans le salon, les parents criaient. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il entendait des mots, des phrases, plus rarement tout le dialogue mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au possible, son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Le destin avait de nouveau frappé. Au moment où il avait trouvé de l'apaisement, au moment où il était ramené à la réalité. Il regarda les autres, qui fixaient le sol sans parler. Ses orbes de feu brûlaient leurs pelages, poussant Sonic à déchirer le silence avec un murmure…

-Maman et papa… Vont divorcer…

Amy commença à pleurer silencieusement, serrant Silver dans ses bras, qui avait ses yeux mouillés. Il réprima un hoquet qui devint un rire nerveux, qui refroidit les autres. Shadow regarda alors l'interlocuteur, consterné, abattu. Sonic coucha les oreilles durement sur sa tête, réprimant ses sanglots, parlant d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

-C'est à cause de moi…

-Et de moi…

Shadow comprit. Le vase était déjà plein avant l'incident et là, il ne faisait que déborder. C'était déjà prévu par le père destin depuis longtemps, ce vieillard qui dirige les vies, tirant les ficelles de l'humanité indifféremment, bouleversant des cœurs.

-Non.

Ils le regardèrent, avec une lueur d'espoir. Il marcha vers eux, bras ouverts. Tous se serrèrent dans ses bras, respirant durement, suffoquant, réprimant un hoquet ravageur qui brûlait les entrailles. Amy et Silver pleurèrent en silence, têtes enfouies dans les torses des ainés, où ils trouvaient protection et réconfort pour ce dur moment. Sonic serait fortement Shadow, silencieux lui aussi. L'ainé, le plus abattu, serrait tout ce petit monde dans ses bras trop petits, enlisant chacun dans son cœur immense. Il chuchota quelques mots pour réconforter et, même s'il paraissait impassible, il était le plus perdu. Il avait perdu toutes ses marques et tous ses repères. Sonic commença à avaler durement.

-Je suis désolé…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai la tête dure. Maintenant ce qui compte, c'est de rester forts.

Chacun tentait de stopper le temps, d'arrêter l'horloge meurtrière du temps, dans un tango de sanglots, de larmes, de cris… Leurs pensées s'élevèrent jusqu'aux cieux, emmenant leurs espoirs au loin, portant leurs espérances en un lieu inconnu, là où chacun se sentirait chez soi, où chacun aurait sa place. Pas comme dans ce monde atroce. A ce moment, mêlant espoirs et cauchemars, une page de la vie était définitivement tournée. Une page de leur vie. Ils savaient intimement, en étaient convaincus, qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Leur entrée dans la vie s'annonçait des plus sombres…

_Chansons citées dans le chapitre :_

_Tell me Why__, __Jonas_

_Scandinavia__, Kevin Jonas_


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : Confessions

Tout s'était déclenché, le compte à rebours avait commencé. Les parents faisaient chambre à part, ne se parlaient pratiquement plus. Les rares fois où il y avait un dialogue, c'étaient des disputes. Les affaires disparaissaient peu à peu, des cartons étaient disposés en rangées, en bas, et Jules faisait des navettes, des va-et-vient incessants toute la journée. Amelia sortait, ou s'occupait d'Amy, ignorant les autres. Elle lui reprochait quelques fois la faute commise mais en parlait peu. Malgré les sorties et les apparences, sa fille sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle sortait souvent avec la fratrie, essayant de profiter des derniers instants où ils seraient rassemblés. Ils visitaient des lieux différents chaque jour, passant par la pizzeria du coin à l'hippodrome ou même par le vieux cinéma voire le théâtre. Ils avaient annulé leurs représentations scolaires et leurs présences aux fêtes. Ils restaient ensemble. Silver avait ramené Blaze dans la bande, qui devint l'amie d'Amy. Sonic et celle-ci étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Shadow trainait avec Rouge. Il s'abandonna à elle, acceptant finalement la décision d'Amy après lui avoir avoué. Ils étaient restés un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en tant que frère et sœur. Sonic et lui avaient finalement fait la paix, acceptant leurs choix. Cette journée-là, les parents avaient convoqué les enfants…

-En fait, les enfants…

Ils étaient réunis autour de la table ronde, tels des chevaliers, en bas. Jules était à côté d'Amelia et tous deux étaient étrangement calmes. Jules fit un geste vague, parlant des oiseaux, des végétaux, de la nature… Amelia le regarda froidement et il stoppa net. Il fixa le milieu du meuble, raclant sa gorge nerveusement. Il renifla un peu, se mouchant et reprit un peu plus fort.

-Donc, les enfants, Amélia et moi, nous allons… Divorcer. Mais nous voulons que vous sachiez pourquoi. C'est pour ça que nous avons tenu que vous veniez.

Sonic passa ses mains sous la table, se les crispant de terreur. Amy fit de même et attrapa vivement celles de son ancien frère. Sonic sourit légèrement, clignant discrètement de l'œil vers elle. Elle fut un peu soulagée. Les deux autres jouaient avec leurs pouces. Sonic pensait depuis longtemps que c'était un tic familial car beaucoup faisait ça dans leur famille.

-Vous voyez, Amélia et moi nous nous sommes mariés trop tôt. A peine quelques mois après notre connaissance… Et nous n'avions pas réfléchit à l'avenir. A votre avenir.

La fratrie était crispée, Shadow avait le poids dans sa poitrine et suffoquait tout en essayant de le cacher. Silver, angoissé, tapait des pieds en rythme, recréant sa musique.

-Notre relation, entre Amelia et moi, n'ira pas plus loin que l'amitié. On s'aimait bien mais on s'est vite enflammé. On aurai du réfléchir avant de s'engager.

-Notre mariage était une erreur.

Lorsqu'Amélia parla, un frisson glacial parcouru la petite assemblée. Jules se leva alors, le dos légèrement courbé par l'âge, sans rien dire.

-Et nous ?

Sonic déchira courageusement le silence, bravant le dialogue des grands. Son père se retourna, intrigué, le rassurant pourtant avec un sourire chaleureux sous sa moustache.

-Vous, les garçons, vivrez avec moi, comme avant. Mais vous pourrez venir voir Amy pendant les vacances si vous voulez. Vous pourrez toujours la revoir. Sinon, vous pourrez téléphoner ou envoyer un mail.

Les cœurs se déchirèrent. Seulement pendant les vacances… L'autre se leva de son siège brutalement. Il éleva sa voix, osant défier l'autorité familiale. Son père se retourna, surpris de cette réaction venant de son fils.

-Quoi ? Seulement ? Et tu ne penses plus à nous ?!

Jules fit un vague geste de la main, balayant ses propos.

-La décision est prise, ce sera ainsi.

La voix de son père était plus grave, plus dure. Il ne plaisantait pas. Sonic le dévisagea d'un regard niais qu'il n'avait jamais osé avant, et partit en claquant la porte. Amélia se leva de même, montant à l'étage, ainsi que Shadow qui se cacha ans sa chambre. Ils laissèrent derrière eux Jules et Silver, incrédules, dépassés par les événements.

######°######

Amy était couchée dans son lit, tête plaquée contre l'oreiller. Elle avait fermé sa porte et ne répondait pas. Elle ne le croyait toujours pas… Elle ne le verra presque plus. Pourtant, ils ont vécu ensemble depuis leurs 5 ans. Maintenant, ils ont grandit. Le temps de l'insouciance et des jeux est révolue. L'enfance est bel et bien terminée. Ils entraient dans la vie d'adulte. Silver a fêté ses 15 ans dernièrement, Sonic et Amy leurs 17 ans puis Shadow, en hiver, ses 19 ans. Bien qu'il fût majeur, il ne quittait pas sa famille pour partir. Il a obtenu son diplôme de fin d'études et commença à chercher un boulot, comme tous les autres. Rouge en avait déjà un, serveuse dans un restaurant renommé et, de temps en temps, il allait lui rendre visite, arrivant l'après-midi, attendant jusqu'au soir pour la ramener. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il racontait à sa famille mais il ne revenait que le matin. Sans jamais rien dire un seul mot à quelqu'un. Il a tiré un trait sur le passé, est resté proche d'Amy, qui le considérait toujours comme un frère. Sonic était toujours avec elle. Au grand dam de sa mère. Silver invitait souvent Blaze, et ils partaient faire un tour au parc durant des heures. En y repensant encore, tout a changé. C'est ce qu'elle redoutait, maintenant, face à ses propres peurs. Un courant d'air vint balayer ses cheveux, et une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Allez, Ames… On se verra quand même…

Malgré ses propos encourageants, sa voix le trahissait. Elle était faible, à peine au niveau d'un murmure, et pleine de regrets. Il frotta son dos avec sa main, chuchotant quelques mots réconfortants. Elle se retourna en larmes, sautant dans ses bras. L'un des derniers endroits où elle se sentait protégée.

-Soniku, promets-moi que tu ne m'oublieras pas…

Il sourit légèrement, caressant ses joues, humant l'air imbibé de parfum, celui qu'il aimait secrètement. Ses yeux autrefois si vifs étaient mornes.

-Comment pourrais-je t'oublier ? On s'est promis de rester ensemble coûte que coûte.

Ils se serrèrent mutuellement, cherchant la sécurité dans les bras de l'autre. Il passa ses bras sur sa taille, la berçant doucement et elle, le serrait à la nuque. Le museau dans ses pics, elle respirait la sérénité. Lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de renifler silencieusement, retenant un sanglot étouffé.

-Promis…

Ils fermèrent leurs yeux mornes, sans éclat, et imaginèrent un autre scénario, là où ils seraient restés ensemble… Un monde où ils seraient à leur place. Ils espérèrent de tout leur être, de tout leur cœur et de toute leur âme, implorant les puissants, de retourner dans le passé. Faire reculer les aiguilles de l'horloge du temps, pouvoir réparer leurs erreurs. Si c'était de leur faute, alors ils seraient prêts à la réparer pour pouvoir se retrouver de nouveau. Pouvoir voler sur l'aile du temps, réconcilier passé et présent pour engendrer un avenir radieux, plein de promesses et d'espérances…

######°######

Shadow marchait de long en large dans sa chambre, mains croisées dans son dos. Sa respiration était courte, hachée. Il s'arrêtait quelques minutes, toussait, crachait dans son mouchoir, et repartait ensuite. Il regardait la pièce tristement, et serrait un morceau de papier dans sa main. Il s'assit sur le lit, lentement, regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Finalement, cette vie ne lui déplaisait pas. Il repensait encore à sa rencontre avec Amy la première fois et à la façon dont il avait réagit. Il était vraiment immature des fois. Il se contemplait sous toutes ses coutures, et vit apparaître une image floue, comme un léger brouillard, qui glissait de gauche à droite. Le brouillard s'étendit à la moitié de la glace, dans un bruit d'eau qui coulait, comme un petit torrent. Il passa sa main sur son demi-reflet, et le brouillard s'écarta, sortant du miroir, d'une façon assez diffuse. Il caressa ses jambes, entourant son torse, amenant avec lui une odeur de souffre. Shadow gémit, apeuré. Il recula, mais vit que la pièce était baignée dans cette chose blanche, toutes les choses de la pièce avaient disparu, englouties par elle. Il fut bientôt perdu, son regard était embué. Avec sa main tremblante, il trouva un mur mais une toux le prit et commença à cracher frénétiquement. Il hurla, mais aucun son à part ses pleurs et ses crachas ne se manifestait. Il martela le mur de ses poings et tomba lourdement au sol, replié sur lui. Cette chose entra en lui, glissant dans son nez. Elle filait doucement, emplissant ses poumons. Il suffoquait, criant, hurlant, implorant de l'aide. Personne. Il se recroquevilla, une douleur terrible l'empoigna sans pitié au torse, le faisant trembler et se tordre de douleur. La douleur était telle qu'il n'avait jamais sentit ça. Il avait tellement mal qu'il ne savait plus où il souffrait. C'était comme si ses entrailles se déchiraient de l'intérieur et que son squelette sortait de son corps, déchirant sa peau et ses organes. Il cracha, allongé au sol, et ses mains chaudes, raclaient inlassablement le sol. Ses poumons frappaient son torse, son cœur ne battait presque plus. Il ne le sentait plus. Il utilisa son dernier souffle pour hurler de toute sa rage, grondant comme le tonnerre, frappant comme la fin du monde, faisant trembler le sol. L'écho résonna longuement, nourrissant son angoisse mais se dissipa vite révélant l'horrible vérité. Il était seul.

-Pitié…

Shadow cracha une autre fois, plus faiblement, laissant la viscosité bleue s'étaler devant lui, bouche ouverte, poumons crevés. Le sommeil s'abattit sur lui, le rendant léger, enlevant la douleur de ce corps décharné. Il flottait, ne ressentant rien, pas même son cœur battre, ni même une brise. Il ouvrit un œil lentement, encore bercé par le brouillard. Il flottait dans le vide, quelque part, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout était noir, avec quelques lignes de bleu foncé épousant la toile noire. Quelques petits éclats blancs et dorés d'étoiles venaient aiguiser le paysage. Il semblait être finit, car il faisait si noir qu'on ne distinguait aucun horizon, mais aussi infini, car en avançant il n'y avait aucune limite. Il se palpa les tempes, le creux du bras, le torse, mais il ne sentait rien. Même pas un battement de cœur. Il tenta quelques pas hésitants, ayant l'impression de tomber. Il pouvait voler, marcher et nager. Cependant, une grande tristesse l'assaillit, même s'il ne ressentait rien. Il était seul, perdu. Il avança encore mais cet espace infini ne menait nulle part, si ce n'est au même endroit. Les étoiles sont les mêmes. Il aperçu au loin une vive lumière dorée qui éclaira tout l'endroit, l'aveuglant. En retirant son bras de ses yeux, elle avait disparut.

-Oh, mon fils… Comme tu as grandit…

Il se retourna mollement, surprit. La lumière vibrait, flottant elle aussi. Elle s'allongea, s'étira et prit peu à peu une forme familière. La lumière mourut, s'éteignant doucement, révélant une hérissonne bleu clair, arborant une longue robe blanche et un sourire mystérieux, presque féérique, qui calmait et rassurait Shadow. Elle s'approcha doucement vers lui, pleine de grâce et de tendresse, le serrant dans ses bras. Il serra aussi, heureux. Les alentours changèrent de couleur subtilement, devenant un peu plus bleu. Il regarda alors la personne dans les yeux. Il la connaissait. Ces yeux vert émeraude avec quelques éclats dorés, qui aiment et protègent… Ce sourire calmant, ces bras chauds et accueillants… Cette voix douce et harmonieuse… Cette forme si familière et gentille… Il ne l'a pas oublié.

-Maman…

Il la serra de nouveau dans ses bras, se sentant pourtant si faible, et exténué. Elle l'accueillit bras ouverts, baignée de lumière qui l'éclairait dans son angoisse. Elle lâcha légèrement, le faisant lâcher prise. Elle souriait toujours en l'examinant de près.

-Je dois rêver…

-Non, mon fils, tu ne dors pas.

Elle brilla un peu plus fort, lui montrant du doigt une petite lumière au loin qui arrivait vers eux lentement. Cette lumière tourna autour de Shadow, et grossit devant eux, donnant naissance à un miroir. L'hérissonne entoura son fils de ses bras, regardant leur reflet, qui peu à peu se dissipait.

-Regarde.

Il s'approcha lentement, effleurant la matière froide, examinant chaque recoin. Il ne se voyait que lui, lui avec ses yeux rouge feu ravageurs.

-Ce n'est que mon reflet.

-Regarde mieux.

Il regarda de nouveau, s'approchant un peu plus près puis encore, jusqu'à toucher la glace avec le bout de son nez. Un petit brouillard arriva de nouveau, s'éclaircissant avec un revers de la main de Shadow, angoissé. En disparaissant, il révéla une scène. Une voiture rouge roulait le long d'une avenue, suivit d'une noire. Quand la rouge s'arrêta devant une pharmacie, des hommes sortant de l'autre tirèrent avec des armes. Des passants affolés criaient, hurlaient. Les hommes disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés après avoir laissé un gros homme bedonnant avec un costume trois pièces rouge voler quelque chose dans le sac. Des personnels qualifiés arrivèrent ensuite, ainsi qu'un hérisson bleu à moustache. Il signa quelques papiers, regardant à peine le corps sans vie de la femme, repartant aussitôt. Shadow tremblait, livide, horrifié. Il tenta de poser une main sur cette vitre du temps, d'intervenir mais à la simple pression, cette vitre se brisa, devenant une myriade de minuscules étoiles, tombant dans le néant. Il sursauta, se retournant vivement mais il ne trouva personne. Une lumière, bleue, plus vive, attira son attention. Sa mère était juste au-dessus de lui, apparaissant dans une sorte de nuage merveilleux, brillant et doux.

-Fils, je viens vous prévenir. Toi, tes frères et l'autre famille, celle d'Amy êtes en danger.

Un petit vent se leva, faisant voleter les pics de Shadow, attiré par la lumière, les yeux brillants de joie et de vie comme jamais auparavant. Sa touffe blanche voletait gaiement, rafraîchissant le torse et son cœur qui était léger et joyeux.

-Mais… Comment ça ?

-Jules est le responsable. Il a fait alliance avec Leakman Ovi Robotnik, le père d'Eggman Robotnik. Il y a des années, il a monté un plan pour s'emparer du pouvoir et Jules s'est associé avec lui, devenant son bras droit. Il espérait avoir une meilleure vie. Après notre mariage, il agissait bizarrement. Je l'ai surprit avec ce type plusieurs fois. Il était méprisable. J'ai engagé une personne pour le suivre et c'est alors que j'ai appris. Après que Silver soit né, on s'est disputés car il voulait un prétendu « héritier ». Il a su que je connaissais ses secrets. J'ai su qu'il allait mener une action contre car j'allais le divulguer à votre oncle, aux Freedom Fighters. Mais pour éviter que vous soyez blessés, j'ai préféré envoyer une lettre et aller chercher les médicaments. Ce n'était pas un simple accident de voiture. C'était un meurtre. Maintenant que vous êtes grands, Eggman va reprendre la tête du groupe avec ton père. Amélia en sait beaucoup trop. Amy est curieuse et il est fort probable qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à agir. Le père d'Amy, Alvhar, était un Freedom Fighter mais leur a tout caché. Il est mort lui aussi, sacrifié pour eux. Tu dois agir, fils.

Shadow, consterné, regardait toujours sa mère dans le nuage, bouche ouverte, yeux moites. Elle l'avait choisit. Lui. Mais il était malade.

-Mais comment faire ? Je ne peux rien divulguer…

-Je te guiderai. Mais commence par faire évacuer tout le monde. Amélia sera de ton côté. Elle sait. Partez loin d'ici à tout prix. Ne revenez jamais.

Le vent était encore plus fort. Les étoiles tremblaient, poussées par sa puissance. Shadow, le cœur balançant entre la joie et l'horreur, jugeait sa raison. Il était malade, impuissant, et faible face à son père et une telle organisation. L'avenir ne semblait pas si clair à ses yeux. Son regard, flouté par une telle lueur, brillait pourtant d'un magnifique éclat, vibrant de vie et d'espoir.

-Comment pourrais-je faire ça ? Je ne peux pas ! Je suis malade !

-Ta maladie disparaîtra bientôt. Ce n'est pas le virus qu'ils t'ont prescrit comme te l'a dit ton père. Tu as les bronches encombrées et tu n'as pas les bons remèdes.

Son cœur, plus léger, battait alors dans son torse. Il sentait en lui que quelque chose changeait. Les étoiles brillaient un peu moins, le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre et le nuage devenait de plus en plus flou. Ses pieds touchaient quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait décrire, il ne se sentait plus flotter. La douleur lui revenait aussi, et sa poitrine l'agressait.

-Maman, maman, pitié… Ne pars pas… Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas !

Il tomba à genoux, liant les mains, yeux ronds. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, le cœur frappant contre sa poitrine violemment. Le nuage réapparut encore plus brillant, aveuglant presque Shadow qui lutta pour garder l'image de sa mère en lui encore plus longtemps. Ses yeux baignés par la lumière jaune, resplendissaient de force et perçaient la pénombre. Les flammes dansaient dans le ciel noir.

-Shadow. Tu peux. Tu es mon fils et tu es fort. Je serai là pour te guider. Mais n'oublie pas : le langage du cœur est le langage universel…

Sa voix résonnait, tandis que le nuage se dissipait sans un bruit, laissant Shadow à genoux dans la pénombre. Ses flancs baignaient dans le noir et ses sanglots résonnaient. La douleur, insupportable, le fit écrouler encore tout chaud, tremblant, au sol. Il fut assaillit de terribles secousses, se débattant pour se lever, vaillant au combat. Il cria, appelant sa mère qui avait disparue.

-Maman !

Ses hurlements retentirent de nouveau, et la douleur si violente, devenue insupportable, le faisait sombrer peu à peu dans le néant. Ses poumons, sa gorge et ses membres cessèrent de lui obéir, et il coulait vers le fond. Lentement, baigné dans le noir.

-Pitié…

Le noir le goba, aspirant son corps, avalant son esprit. Il était engourdit, ne sentait plus grand-chose. Lors de sa chute, il sentit son atterrissage. Du moins, il sentit quelque chose de froid mais de pelucheux qui lui caressait les côtes et un parfum ancien lui frôlait les narines. Son esprit, flou, se laissa griser au flot des émotions perçues tandis que Morphée l'accueillit à bras ouverts…


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : Le jour où tout se déclencha

Le lendemain, Sonic, grisé de toutes ces émotions, se réveillait bien difficilement. Il voulait se lever mais fut retenu au lit par une paire de bras. Il pencha légèrement sa tête de côté, encore fatigué, et aperçu Amy, en chemise de nuit, tête dans son oreiller, endormie. Il sourit un peu naïvement, déplaçant scrupuleusement les bras et se leva. En arrivant au pas de la porte, il se retourna prestement, horrifié. Il se rua vers le lit, sortant une chemise d'en-dessous et l'enfila prestement. Il regarda alors Amy, les yeux grands ouverts. Il releva doucement les coins d'un drap, passant sa main. Il trouva un autre habit, qui corrobora ses doutes. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, livide. Il reposa l'affaire sur le lit et sortit en courant. Il couru dans le long couloir, s'incrustant dans une chambre sans frapper, haletant. Ses pieds connaissaient le chemin.

-Shadow ! Shadow ! Je… J'ai… !

Shadow, oreilles dressées, à peine réveillé, fut secoué par son frère qui sauta sur le lit énergiquement, faisant grincer la literie neuve. Il fit de grands gestes saccadés, accompagnés de bruits, de grognements. Shadow sourit légèrement, amusé de son cirque.

-A 8 heures du matin, tu ne devrais pas boire autant de cafés…

-Nan, mais, je… Tu, Elle…

Il sortit mollement du lit, faisant signe à son frère de s'asseoir. Il s'exécuta, ravalant, angoissé. Il joua avec son pouce, sous le regard vigilant de Shadow.

-Alors ?

-J'ai fait la même bêtise que toi…

Il ne décollait pas son regard de son pouce et Shadow, amusé, leva ses sourcils. Il le tapa fraternellement dans le dos, riant légèrement.

-Tu le regrettes ?

-Non, pas vraiment…

-Bon, alors ? C'est pas la première fois, vous vous expliquerez facilement.

Surpris, Sonic devint tout rouge, le cœur battant. Shadow enleva alors son bras de la nuque de son frère et se leva, admirant la glace. Il lui fit un geste de tête de le rejoindre.

-Je peux te confier un secret ?

-N'importe quoi !

Il respira un bon coup, porté par les propos de sa mère, trouvant le courage de se confier à un frère. Il avala lui aussi, le regard fixé dans le miroir, brillant.

-On doit fuguer.

######°######

Le soir tomba lentement. Le vent, frais et léger, s'abattait sur la région. Le froid s'empara des terres, rafraîchissant celles-ci après une journée chaude. Quatre ombres collées aux murs de la maison se faufilèrent dans le couloir, glissant sur les tapis de grande valeur. Une porte s'ouvrit doucement, et la fratrie s'engouffra dans la pièce, refermant soigneusement la porte après leur passage. Ils allumèrent un vieux chandelier, éclairant la pièce. Chacun prit part dans un fauteuil, angoissés. Puis arriva une cinquième personne, Amélia. Elle était en robe de chambre, les cheveux encore défaits au sortir du lit, mais les yeux luisants, signe d'un esprit éveillé.

-Jules est parti travailler. Il reviendra demain matin, vers 10 H. Nous avons 14 heures pour partir. Les bagages sont prêts, la voiture aussi. On emmène ce qu'on peut. On ira d'abord dans le royaume voisin, Acorn, puis on ira chez l'oncle Charles… A partir de là, nous serons en sécurité.

Amy regarda tristement les lieux où elle avait passé son enfance, tandis que les autres allèrent se préparer. Sonic passa derrière elle, les mains sur ses épaules. Il s'assit au sol, à côté, regardant le vieux chandelier éclairer la pièce. Il regarda discrètement sur le côté et vit que des larmes coulaient silencieusement. Il les essuya d'un revers de main affectueux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. On veillera sur toi.

Elle renifla, avalant sa peur au possible, posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle détourna sa tête pour le regarder en face.

-Et toi ?

Il sourit, se relevant, torse bombé orgueilleusement, une main sur le cœur.

-Tu n'as pas oublié quand même ? Tu me fais rire ! Je suis le plus rapide au monde ! Je suis Sonic The Hedgehog !

Elle sauta dans ses bras, et il se tenait à une chaise, pour éviter de tomber. Il la serra aussi, lui murmurant quelques mots doux. A l'extérieur, Shadow était assit sur le perron, regardant les étoiles naître. Le vent balayait doucement ses pics, le berçant dans ses doutes. Il se leva, laissant sa place à son jeune frère qui chargeait la voiture avec Amélia. Il marcha un peu plus loin, arrivant devant les grilles du parc voisin. Il s'adossa contre le mur, bras croisés, pensif.

-C'est quoi, cette chose importe que tu voulais me dire ?

Rouge était venue à côté, toujours habillée assez spécialement, attirant le regard des quelques passants du soir. Il l'attrapa par le bras, l'emmenant dans une petite allée isolée, tranquille. Certains passants imaginèrent alors quelques scénarios rocambolesques.

-Je pars. Avec ma famille pour échapper à un problème.

Elle le regarda, sidérée, avec des gros yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui tenant les mains.

-Mais… Et nous ? Tu reviendras ? Pourquoi ? Que…

-Je reviendrai plus tard pour toi, on ne se quittera pas. On a un gros problème sur les bras et on doit partir. Tu restes ici, et surtout, tu fais comme si tu ne me connaissais pas, sinon, ça mettrait ta vie en danger. Et je ne peux pas risquer ça.

-On dirait que tu as tué quelqu'un…

-Non, c'est une histoire de famille qu'il faut que tu ignores pour l'instant.

Shadow commença à se retourner, regardant le toit des petites maisons composant l'allée. Il soupira longuement, aussi angoissé qu'elle.

-Je te promets de revenir.

Il se tourna vers elle, la serrant contre lui. Elle s'enivrait de ce moment, serrant aussi fort que lui, essayant de garder sa présence dans son cœur. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais son cœur la guiderait. Il lâcha, l'embrassant ensuite.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime.

Elle lâcha prise, et le laissa partir. Il marchait doucement et, arrivé sur l'avenue, il se retourna un instant. Son cœur le guidera de nouveau à sa maison. Shadow se mit à courir, esquivant les quelques voitures, se ruant à la maison, le cœur crevé, sentiment qu'il avait déjà éprouvé auparavant… Dans la petite ruelle sombre, Rouge était assise sur un pilier, bras croisés, pleurant silencieusement. Elle mit sa main dans sa poche, cherchant son mouchoir, mais trouva une lettre. Elle l'ouvrit dans un silence religieux, les larmes coulant encore, et découvrit un mot qu'elle lu avidement, lettre par lettre, mot par mot. Son cœur bondit de plaisir, et elle baigna dans l'euphorie. Elle attrapa un petit paquet au fond, ouvrit et découvrait alors une bague. Une bague fine, discrète, avec une pierre qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du diamant. Elle l'arbora fièrement, heureuse malgré la situation épouvantable qui fendait sur tous. Shadow, de son côté, était heureux, sachant bien qu'elle l'a découvert. Pour attendre, il la promit en mariage… En arrivant devant la porte de la maison, il s'aperçut que la maison était quasiment vide. Sa famille avait déjà rangé les affaires dans le minibus. Silver, dans un coin, parlait à Blaze. Ils agissaient assez bizarrement, surtout lui, mais Shadow passa son chemin, préférant aller directement prendre place dans la voiture.

######°######

Quelques temps plus tard, la voiture et ses passagers étaient partis. Les uns se retournaient pour voir le chemin s'allonger, laissant leurs anciennes vies derrière. Les autres regardaient devant eux avec de la curiosité malgré les appréhensions. Ce fut le cas de Sonic et d'Amy. Peut-être parce que leurs plus grands bagages étaient avec eux. Ils prirent un virage court, serré, entamant une longue voie boueuse, à travers les petits villages. La nuit tombée, impassible, rendait les environs menaçants. Quelques arbres, gigantesques, grattaient le dos de la voiture méchamment. Le chemin se rapetissa, jusqu'à devenir une minuscule route sinueuse et sombre. Dans le minibus, Shadow était couché dans son hamac, bras derrière la tête, le regard vadrouillant dans les paysages qui défilaient de la fenêtre du coin à sa droite. Silver passa, s'assit à ses côtés, regardant inlassablement une photo de lui et Blaze sur son portable. Son esprit était ailleurs. En le regardant, son frère ainé eut un pincement au cœur, se revoyant il y a quelques années, quand il aimait leur sœur. Il soupira, tapant son dos fraternellement, en gardant ses yeux sur cette photo vénérée.

-Tout ira bien. Tu la reverras quand ce sera terminé.

Silver haussa piteusement des épaules, la gorge serrée, tout comme son cœur. Il toussa, se tournant vers son mentor. Il lui désigna le hamac du doigt, un sourire mesquin au coin de sa bouche. Shadow suivit son regard, légèrement confus.

-En attendant, tu ne devrais pas mettre ton hamac là…

Shadow le frappa un peu plus fort dans le dos, le faisant encore plus tousser. Ils rirent de bon cœur. L'ainé se recoucha, dans la même position, regardant le toit, tandis que le plus jeune s'en alla, à demi soulagé de sa peine. Il était utile d'écouter ses ainés des fois.

-Et mon hamac est solide !

Le minibus stoppa brutalement, Amélia freina d'urgence, évitant de justesse d'écraser un cerf qui avait bondit sur la route. Chacun fut projeté vers l'avant légèrement, sauf Shadow. Il avait été projeté de son hamac et avait atterrit quatre sièges plus loin, se cognant assez violemment contre une place. Il se releva sans trop de mal, la tête rouge, les yeux humides, une bosse trônant fièrement sur sa tête. Silver, tordu de rire, était couché sur un siège, ne pouvant plus respirer.

-C'est pas drôle, Sil' !

Il attrapa son hamac d'une main et parti dans sa minuscule cabine, claquant la porte derrière lui. Silver, hystérique, se tenait les côtes, se roulant presque au sol, retenu par la séparation des sièges voisins. Au volant, Amélia conduisait vaillamment, atteignant bientôt une borne. Un gobelet de café était sur le siège voisin, et elle le sirotait de temps à autre. La nuit se voulait longue…

######°######

_Courir, toujours courir. Je devais courir sinon, la vie m'échapperait. L'oiseau de malheur planait au-dessus de ma tête, semblable aux rapaces ayant trouvé leur proie. Ses grandes ailes noires et son puissant cri strident faisaient penser à la mort qui s'abattait peu à peu sur vous, voulant vous emmener avec elle dans l'au-delà. Le sol gelé glaçait mes pieds. La glace commençait à se craqueler sous mon poids. Combien de temps cela allait tenir ? Pas longtemps, à mon avis, que quelques minutes. Derrière moi, on ne pouvait voir que de la glace et l'immense ciel noir sans aucune étoile…_

_Une tempête arriva. Les tourbillons infernaux de neige brouillèrent ma vision. Tout fut trouble. Je ne voyais plus rien. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'il était toujours là, au-dessus de moi, me dominant et à guetter mon moindre faux pas pour m'achever… Son cri était toujours audible, malgré le froid. Le froid qui gagnait de plus en plus sur moi._

_Un craquement se fit entendre. Puis un autre et encore un autre. Le sol trembla de plus en plus, ça n'annonçait rien de bon… Je continuais malgré tout à courir mais je fus rapidement atteint par la fatigue et le sol ainsi que le froid me glaçaient à l'intérieur. Puis mon pied dérapa à cause d'un trou. Je tombai le nez par terre en premier puis, à cause de mon poids, mon dos passa par-dessus ma tête avant de, finalement, retomber complètement sur le dos dans un horrible craquement qui me donna la nausée… _

_J'essayais de me relever en me tournant d'abord sur le côté puis en donnant une impulsion suffisante pour me mettre sur mes quatre pattes en un coup mais je restais cloué au sol et ma nuque me torturait à chaque mouvement que je faisais. La douleur me traversa le corps, me fit frémir et je retombai sur le sol lourdement, de tout mon long… Mais je me retrouvai peu à peu trempé jusqu'à ce que de l'eau me monte au nez. Paniqué, je sautai sur mes pieds d'un bond, malgré la douleur. _

_Parmi toute cette flotte, je vis la glace brisée. Elle était craquée en d'innombrables parties et tout était en train de s'affaisser autour de moi. Avec le peu de force qui me restai, je couru le plus vite possible. Hélas, cet immense désert de glace et d'eau n'en finissait plus… Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, les morceaux de glace brisée rapetissaient et se divisaient à une vitesse époustouflante… Mon souffle était cour, très cour, trop cour…_

_Soudain, le fourbe animal descendit du ciel et s'élança vers moi. Je le regardai, mes yeux brillèrent de cet étrange éclat qu'est la peur. Ce sentiment me parcourra tout le corps, de l'échine jusqu'aux pattes. Cette peur m'injecta de l'adrénaline en continu, ce qui me poussa à courir une fois de plus. _

_Soudain, au loin, je vis une terre, enfin, un bout… Voilà ma chance ! Son cri devint plus puissant, de plus en plus puissant, au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais de cette terre inconnue. Puis, il vola au-dessus de moi, juste au-dessus de ma tête, comme pour me tourmenter… Je couru de plus en plus vite. Je voulais le dépasser mais mes efforts furent vains. Il me rattrapait. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres de la terre, la dernière ligne droite avant l'arrivée !_

_Je jubilais d'avance. Enfin j'allais être en sûreté ! L'oiseau noir me dépassa d'un coup et disparu dans l'immense ciel noir… Cela me surpris et me dérangeait. Tout en courant, je regardais là-haut, inquiet de son comportement étrange… Puis, il réapparu aussi vite que lorsqu'il eu disparu, fonçant droit sur moi !_

_Je repris ma course folle pour ma vie plus intensément, espérant atteindre cette terre le plus vite possible. Mais il se posa sur moi, me labourant les chairs. Je stoppai et me cabra, lui frappant l'aile, le bec, tout ce que je pouvais faire pour le décrocher de mon dos mais rien ne l'eu fait. Ses serres étaient coincées dans mon dos, me tiraillant de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Dans un dernier effort, j'écrasai mon dos contre le bloc de glace. Je n'aurai pas du faire ça… Mon dos craqua et une douleur absolument insupportable me traversa le corps d'une manière fulgurante. Je restai allongé sur le sol, cette fois, je n'arrivais plus à bouger du tout. J'étais paralysé… Mon cœur battait, comme pour s'évader…_

_Au loin, la terre était à peine visible. De moins en moins, d'ailleurs… Le bloc de glace sur lequel j'étais couché dériva au large, me ramenant de plus en plus en arrière. Le niveau de l'eau augmenta également, jusqu'à mes jambes, mes côtes puis mon museau. Parmi l'eau, je pouvais distinguer, malgré la noirceur de la nuit, qu'il y avait du liquide très foncé, odorant… Du sang ! Je regardai un peu plus sur le côté. Mon dos et ma nuque étaient en bien pire état que ce que je ne le pensais… Cette putréfaction et ce liquide m'absorbèrent complètement en quelques minutes._

_Je me suis retrouvé sous la glace, bloqué dans toute cette flotte ! J'étais incapable de bouger ! _

_-Oh, non !_

_L'eau glaciale me gelait de l'intérieur…_

_-Non !_

_L'eau rentra dans mon museau, allant vers les poumons…_

_-A l'aide !_

_Je commençais à suffoquer et l'eau m'envahit la gueule…_

_-Quelqu'un !_

_Je touchai le fond et…_

_-Quelqu'un…_

_Le noir. Complet._

-Shadow…

_-A l'aide… Murmurais-je d'une voix faible._

-Shadow…

_-A l'aide… Murmurais-je d'une voix très faible._

-Shadow…

_-Pitié… Pitié… Implorais-je d'un dernier souffle à cette mystérieuse voix._

-Shadow !

-…

-Shadow ! Réveille-toi !

- ?!

-Shadow ! Debout !

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Je respirais très vite. Je scannais la pièce et la personne en face de moi. Ma vision fut trouble au début mais devint de plus en plus nette.

-Shadow…

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar de plus… De plus… Sonic, effrayé, restait pourtant debout, à côté de moi, une main sur mon hamac. Il me tendit un gobelet. C'était l'heure du repas sans doute.

-J'arrive, j'arrive… Je te rejoindrai.

Il haussa des épaules, fermant soigneusement la porte après être sorti. Dehors, il faisait presque jour. Mais on avait de la route à faire encore, ce n'était pas terminé… La fenêtre était gelée. Pas étonnant que je tremblais. Mon hamac était tout froid et humide. A cause du cauchemar. Depuis quelques temps, c'est ce même rêve qui me poursuit les nuits…


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : Nouvelle vie

Le soleil était à son apogée, glorieux, brillant, irradiant sa lumière sur terre. La ville, vibrante, se mouvait continuellement. La famille réussit à y arriver en avance, et trouvèrent le chemin. Elle était plus grande que la précédente, mais pourtant accueillante. L'entrée de la ville pouvait se résumer par deux ou trois portes qui faisaient office de douane. En y entrant, malgré l'aspect médiéval, elle révélait une société très en avance. Les rues, quelques fois faites de pavés, étaient en quadrillage, impossible de se perdre. Les maisons, hautes jusqu'aux nues, étaient toutes alignées proprement, comportant un jardin, un grenier, une cave et un bâtiment qui faisait office de garde-choses. On y mettait ce qu'on voulait, généralement, des outils de jardin ou ce qu'on ne pouvait ranger à la cave. Ces habitations ressemblaient plus à des manoirs qu'à des maisons. Pourtant, chaque habitant de ce village en possédait une. Les places, pavées d'une sorte de pierreries, répandaient une douce odeur qui flottait dans les environs. Le sol, souvent coloré d'une multitude de couleurs plaisantes à l'œil, laissait tout type de voitures passer. En arrivant, la fratrie remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de cour de justice, ni même de tribunal et encore moins de commissariat. Seul le maire représentait l'autorité en ce lieu. Il se baladait librement dans la ville, vaquant aux occupations habituelles, rencontrant ses administrés. Il se montrait souvent présent et attentif.

-Regardez ça !

Silver pointa un immense bâtiment du doigt. D'autres encore défilèrent des carreaux du véhicule. Le palais des sciences était immense. Il faisait au moins une vingtaine de maisons de la ville. Il était divisé en plusieurs sections, retraçant l'évolution de toutes les sciences, faisant le point sur l'état des connaissances actuelles. Donc il était en perpétuel mouvement. Les habitants y tenaient beaucoup et chacun y prenait un soin particulier à le visiter. C'était le monument à voir.

-Et là !

Il y avait quelques établissements scolaires. Les élèves avaient le choix entre sortir librement ou rester dans la cour. Les professeurs, souriants, les accueillaient joyeusement, à bras ouverts. Tous avaient un visage radieux. Ces écoles, collèges, lycées et écoles supérieures étaient aussi grands que le palais des sciences et chacun y avait sa place. Chacun était accepté.

-waouh !

De l'autre côté de la rue, une grande route pavée de pierres vertes conduisait à un bâtiment isolé sur une petite colline, à la vue et à l'atteinte de tous. L'hôpital. Le personnel médical était attentionné et doux. Leur âme pleine de bonté. Le bâtiment était accueillant, chaud, réconfortant, et non pas effrayant ou inquiétant. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas peint en blanc mais plutôt en rose clair, côté rose pastel. Une couleur douce, très tendre, qui pousse au réconfort.

-Et là !

Le long d'une avenue de quelque nom d'un héros ou d'un grand personnage littéraire, trônaient de multiples boutiques de toutes sortes. Des magasins alimentaires, de mode, de beauté, des librairies… Ils étaient peu bondés, et les prix en vitrine étaient fort alléchants. Les prix étaient moins chers d'un peu plus que la moitié du prix normal. Par contre, heureuse chose, les salaires de cette ville ne baissaient jamais. Cette ville ne connaissait pas la crise. Les salaires étaient élevés.

-Ici !

Après un pâté de maisons, une immense place, le centre de la ville, s'offrait à eux. Une statue géante mettant en scène un roi couronné de lauriers dans un char tiré par des lions puissants, dominait cette place. C'était un coin exclusivement piéton. Un podium était dressé un peu plus loin, en face du roi d'or immobile. Des bâtiments, transformés en salons de thé, boites de nuits, arcades et bien d'autres, étaient ouverts au public, qui entrait et sortait gaiement. L'air frais entra dans le véhicule par une fenêtre qu'avait ouvert Silver. Une douce odeur de raclette passa sous leurs nez, tandis qu'ils passaient devant une allée des cuisines. Toutes sortes de restaurants, du plus « classique » au plus « extravaguant » étaient côte à côte et offraient des mets succulents à bas prix. Un peu après leur véhicule prit une allée de gauche, passant devant un parc qui ressemblait à une forêt. Des dizaines d'espèces d'arbres cohabitaient pacifiquement, leur cime atteignant le ciel infini. L'herbe, coupée ras, était belle et bien verte, les bancs fort plaisants. C'était un lieu fort fréquenté. Juste à côté, des stades de sports se côtoyaient gentiment. Chacun pouvait y aller. Et Sonic, des étoiles plein les yeux, aperçu un immense stade, grand de dix fois le palais des sciences, un stade. Un stade destiné aux groupes musicaux. Son esprit vadrouilla là-bas, il se voyait devant des millions de personnes, suant, sous la chaleur des projecteurs, guitare entonnant des accords infiniment harmonieux, et le public qui hurlait de pleins poumons son euphorie. Sa bouche ne pu s'empêcher de s'ouvrit, bavant légèrement, ses yeux suivant le stade qui disparaissait peu à peu avec ses fantaisies tandis que la fratrie le regardait, pouffant de rire. Silver s'accouda à une fenêtre voisine de celle d'Amy, regardant son portable un instant. La photo le suivait même jusque dans son esprit. Shadow, perdu dans ses contemplations, cru apercevoir les formes de sa fiancée dans les contours magnifiques du soleil glorieux. Ses yeux se rabattirent sur ses mains, qu'il ferma en poing. Amy regardait avec une satisfaction infinie les milliers de bâtiments qui défilaient devant elle. Le minibus s'arrêta alors devant une sorte de manoir, où les grilles s'ouvrirent, les accueillant. Ils entrèrent par une petite cour, faisant le tour d'un petit rond-point pavé, avec un nombre incalculable de fleurs multicolores et agréablement odorantes. Là, devant la porte principale qui s'ouvrit, dévoilant un hérisson d'un certain âge portant fièrement une moustache, le véhicule stoppa son moteur. Amélia se tourna vers eux.

-Nous sommes arrivés !

L'hérisson les accueillit à bras ouvert, serrant chacun de ses membres, particulièrement Sonic. Ils étaient assez proches quand il était enfant. Il fit signe à quelques majordomes de garer la « voiture » dans le garage souterrain privé, bien à l'abri. Il leur montra alors le manoir devant les escaliers, respirant encore un peu l'air frais de la journée, puis se retourna, désignant la vue sur la ville avec sa main. Il toussa légèrement mais la joie le rattrapa bientôt, et il put alors leur montrer orgueilleusement sa « nation ».

-Bienvenu dans votre nouvelle ville !

######°######

Les bagages étaient défaits depuis longtemps et elles n'occupaient même pas le dixième de la maison. Elle avait six étages, un grenier et une cave. La cave était transformée en laboratoire, personne n'osait y mettre les pieds, le rez-de-chaussée comportait deux salons, une sorte de vestibule de la même taille que les salles, où les invités étaient accueillis, et une salle de jeux assez grande. Au premier étage se trouvaient les bureaux, les placards, les salles d'études… Au deuxième, c'étaient les chambres des habitants de la maison avec trois salles rattachées à chaque chambre, une pour y placer ses affaires, un mini bureau personnel et une qui pouvait être aménagée à sa guise. Au troisième, C'était les chambres des hôtes, des invités et des majordomes. Il y avait autant de place à cet étage qu'au précédent. Au quatrième, peu de personnes y allaient. C'était réservé aux « connaissances ». L'oncle avait assez de place pour loger une bibliothèque, un laboratoire d'analyses, un mini centre médical, un centre d'histoire et de cartographie ainsi qu'un globe terrestre géant. Au cinquième, c'était le « zoo ». Leur oncle aimait les animaux et en avait adopté plusieurs, passant du perroquet exotique au tigre du Bengale sans oublier les singes. Ils avaient des salles bien spécifiques, et des personnels agrégés à leur service. Au sixième, c'était une salle d'enregistrement. Il y a eu un temps où Charles, leur oncle, se passionnait pour la musique. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui les avait entraînés dans ce domaine. Mais après l'incident, par décision de leur père, ils ne voyaient plus leur oncle. Il garda cependant la salle musicale et l'entretenait avec un grand soin. Il y avait deux salles d'enregistrement, une salle d'entraînement, une salle insonorisée, une réserve avec des tas d'instruments différents et une salle de réparations. Le grenier était le fourre-tout. Des dizaines de choses qui ne trouvaient pas leur place terminaient leur vie là. Dans un coin plus éloigné, dans une pièce séparée de cette réserve, se trouvait la salle d'astronomie, très prisée par leur oncle, le soir. Il y avait un escalier, qui partait du fond de la maison, vers le milieu de la cave, qui menait jusqu'au dernier étage, ainsi que deux autres, un au fond, à gauche et l'autre au fond à droite. Il y avait aussi un ascenseur à côté de l'escalier central, qui pouvait contenir une voiture. La maison comprenait également des jardins : une sorte de modèle réduit de parc, avec un potager, un coin de jeux, un coin où coulait une rivière, un coin animaux et un coin « forêt ». On pouvait même suivre une petite allée pavée gracieusement qui faisait le tour du jardin, pour les balades nocturnes, et était même éclairée le soir par des petites lumières de bas-côté. Il y avait aussi une large piscine en fer montée à l'extérieur pour l'hiver et une digne des jeux Olympiques, ferrée dans le sol, qui trônait dans le coin jeux. Une véranda était accolée au salon, et une petite place cimentée recouverte d'enduit peint abritait le coin barbecue. Cette maison et cette ville ressemblaient au jardin perdu d'Eden… Ce qui dérangeait Amy, qui ne se sentait pas à place, perdue, dans ce flot de haute aristocratie.

-Hey, Ames…

Elle se retourna de sa chaise longue, souriant en voyant Sonic en short de bain. Elle se poussa, lui laissant de la place, qu'il prit poliment. Elle regardait la « pépinière », comme leur Oncle appelait la petite forêt, pensive. Sonic prit sa main, la serrant légèrement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, oncle Chuck va bien t'aimer, il est sympa !

-Mais s'il ne… Enfin, je ne…

-Voyons, je le connais bien, il t'aimera. C'est forcé.

Elle le regarda, un peu déstabilisée.

-Je suis une tête de bourrique et pourtant, je t'aime bien, moi…

Amy rougit, serrant sa main encore plus fort. Le vent balaya ses cheveux, les poussant devant ses yeux. Sonic passa doucement sa main sur son visage, les mettant derrière ses oreilles. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, et la regarda en souriant.

-Allez, tout ira bien… La famille est là. Je suis là.

Il se leva, s'étirant le dos en s'accroupissant dans un petit craquement qui fit pouffer Amy de rire. Il s'arrêta, décontenancé mais riant de bon cœur. Il releva courageusement son short, chaussant les claquettes de plage. Il tendit sa main à son ancienne sœur, cœur battant.

-Allez, il fait chaud… Viens te baigner !

-Hé bien…

Il lui fit la moue, insatisfait mais voulant aussi la taquiner. Elle sourit, riant, attrapant sa main. Il la tira hors de sa chaise longue, un sourire malicieux imprimé sur son visage. Il la poussa du coude, et elle le repoussa de même, puis, à quelques mètres de l'eau, il l'attrapa par la taille, lui soulevant les pieds du sol. Elle cria, remuant, amusée, et il piqua une tête dans le liquide rafraîchissant avec elle. L'eau éclaboussa les alentours mais sécha vite, à cause de la chaleur. Sa tête refit surface rapidement, et il cracha de l'eau, riant.

-A chaque fois, ça marche…

Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de voir son amie, mais elle n'avait pas refait surface.

-Ames ?

Il nagea vers le bord, s'agrippant sur le rebord glissant, prenant le temps de regarder chaque parcelle de la piscine. Personne.

-Ames ? Ne me fais pas ça…

Il tapota l'eau, plongea sa tête dessous, tentant de voir au fond mais remonta, manquant d'air. Son cœur s'emballa, sa gorge se serra.

-Amy ?!

Il allait sauter de nouveau dans l'eau mais quelque chose cogna contre lui, le poussant au fond. Il battait des bras et des jambes mais cette chose le retenait et il coulait vers le fond. Il le toucha, et le toucher lui paru frigorifiant, lui hérissant sa fourrure, lui déchargeant de l'adrénaline. Il combattit l'eau vaillamment, frappant des bras, cassant la forme harmonieuse des molécules inertes. Sa bouche commençait à se remplir, son nez aussi et il fut bientôt envahit, l'air lui manqua. Sonic vit une petite lueur, toucha un rebord. Il cogna le mur des pieds, se projetant au-dehors. Il racla le carrelage des mains, se hissa la tête hors de l'eau, triomphant. Le héros se coucha sur le sol, abattu. Il crachait, toussait et se mouchait dans l'herbe, s'effondrant sur la pelouse, se couvrant légèrement de boue. Il entendit un petit rire étouffé, et se força à se retourner sur le dos. Il était face à Amy, trempée, qui gouttelait sur lui. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, les yeux remplis de malice. Elle le tapa fraternellement à l'épaule, chuchotant quelques mots.

-Allez, calme-toi, tout va bien, je suis là…

Il cracha encore un peu, épuisé.

-Avoue que je t'ai bien eu quand même… Soniku…

Son surnom lui redonna un vif courage qui fouetta son sang. Il se jeta debout, frissonnant de joie à nouveau. Il regarda malicieusement Amy, qui se mit à courir. Il la coursa, et elle plongea alors dans l'eau, toujours suivie de près. Il attrapa quelques matelas gonflables, et les jeta dans la piscine, en enfourchant un comme un cow-boy. Amy s'assit confortablement sur un, éclatant de rire. Il pagaya avec ses mains, mettant leurs radeaux de fortune côte à côte. Elle l'éclaboussa un peu, dans un éclat de rire. Son regard vadrouilla incontrôlablement sur son torse. Il avait beau être son frère il y a un temps, mais elle ne pouvait le cacher… Avec tous ses exercices et son entraînement, il prenait bien soin de lui, et cela se reflétait sur son corps. Habillé à la mode, cependant élégant et branché, bien « sculpté » comme diraient les artistes. Un peu moins musclé que son frère ainé mais beaucoup plus que le cadet, il était quand même magnifique à ses yeux. Shadow est peut-être le plus fort, le plus musclé, mais Sonic avait tout de même de belles formes, dont ses abdos qui étaient mis en relief par l'eau qui brillait au soleil, sur sa peau légèrement bronzée.

-Hey, Ames, ça va ?

Elle le regarda, rougissant. Elle fit un signe de tête rapide, regardant l'eau autour d'eux, tandis qu'il rit légèrement, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Lui aussi ne pouvait le cacher. C'était peut-être sa sœur pendant un temps mais elle n'était pas mal non plus. Sa tenue deux pièces collée sur sa peau luisait aux rayons mousseux du soleil. Il sourit, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Bataille d'eau !

Ils se retournèrent en sursaut, cœur battant, apeurés. Les deux autres frères, armés de pistolets à eau les arrosaient en riant à gorge déployée tandis que Sonic et Amy se débattaient pour partir vers le bord de la piscine. Silver sauta tête la première dans l'eau, rebondissant sur le radeau de son frère, qui coula, les faisant tous deux sombrer dans les abysses.

-Bombe !

Amy regardait anxieusement au fond de la piscine, voyant les deux frères qui remontaient lentement vers la surface. Shadow plongea, roulé en boule, créant des immenses vagues dans la piscine. Le canoë d'Amy se retourna mais elle s'y agrippa fortement, balancée par le courant marin qui venait d'être créé. Silver remonta le premier, s'asseyant sur le bord, riant, son short de plage rouge collé jusque sous les bras, tout mouillé. Shadow arriva ensuite, remontant sur un matelas gonflable, plié en deux dans sa joie, avec le même short remonté jusqu'en haut. Sonic arriva derrière Amy, qui lui laissa de la place. Il cracha de l'eau, remettant ses pics à plat, même si une mèche rebelle se collait devant ses yeux. Il regarda ses frères, hystériques, tout en serrant son short de même couleur à la taille, évitant qu'il ne remonte. Il tendit sa main sous le matelas, attrapant un pistolet à eau, arrosant Silver, qui, surprit, retomba dans la piscine.

-C'est pas encore ton truc, la piscine, hein, frangin ?

Silver refit surface, s'agrippant sur le radeau de Shadow. Amy ne pu s'empêcher de rire, bientôt suivit par les autres, même Sonic, qui était un peu en colère. Le soleil frappait fort, réchauffant l'eau. Un hérisson à moustache passa par la véranda, un journal à la main. Il entra dans le jardin, en tenue de plage, et s'assit sur une chaise longue libre. Il s'étira mollement, baillant. Ses pieds glissèrent du sol et il tomba à la renverse avec son support. Il tomba sans cogner sa tête et sans grand mal, couché dans du liquide. Il tapota consciencieusement le sol, qui en était inondé. Il se releva, douteux, suivant les fuites. Il arriva au coin du terrain barbecue et les aperçurent dans la piscine, remuant, inondant les alentours. Il soupira, hochant la tête, quelque peu amusé. Il se retourna et rentra dans la maison, cherchant les domestiques. Depuis l'intérieur de la maison, on pouvait entendre les éclats de rire des adolescents qui s'amusaient dans l'eau par ce temps chaud. Ils avaient le cœur léger, et ne pensaient pas à demain.


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 : Incompréhensions et doutes

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leurs jeux aquatiques et le soir arrivait à petits pas. Ils quittèrent la piscine, aidant les domestiques à arranger leurs bêtises. C'est ce qu'appréciait leur oncle chez eux. Ils étaient peut-être têtes de mules, durs des fois, mais ils avaient bon cœur au fond. Mais Jules, leur père, ne comprenait qu'à moitié. Pour lui, une erreur devait être punie, alors qu'elle devait juste être corrigée. Corriger au lieu de punir, voilà la formule que beaucoup oubliaient.

Le soir était là, les étoiles aussi. Un ciel en été, voilà une des merveilles du monde. La famille était attablée autour d'un feu de bois sur la terrasse, que Charles avait préparé spécialement pour l'événement. Il aimait la nature, et faisait souvent des randonnées et des feux de camp, l'été. Quand la fratrie était plus jeune, il les emmenait camper dans les collines, plus loin. Sonic était à côté d'Amy et ils se souriaient mutuellement, main dans la main. Shadow était à côté de son frère et Silver à ses côtés. Charles venait ensuite puis Amélia, et la boucle était bouclée. Sonic passa son bras autour de la nuque d'Amy, souriant encore plus. Shadow toussa, pouffant légèrement, en regardant son jeune frère, qui avait un éclat de malice dans les yeux. Ils attrapèrent leurs guitares qui étaient juste derrière eux, et commencèrent à gratter, entonnant une mélodie que leur oncle aimait jouer. Silver jouait l'harmonie et Shadow la basse. Amélia les regardait joyeusement, tapant dans ses mains, poussant du coude Charles, qui sifflait. Il était un peu vieux, et avait de l'arthrite aux mains. Il ne pouvait plus gratter les cordes. Amy regardait leurs visages par-dessus le feu rouge qui illuminait l'endroit comme un feu de cheminée à Noël. Sonic battait le rythme avec ses pieds, entraîné viscéralement dans la musique. Il entonna alors, encouragé par Amy.

_So let's sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
_

Sonic embrassa rapidement Amy sur sa joue, sous le regard amusé de ses frères et de son oncle. Amélia était encore inquiète pour eux quant à leur avenir. Charles la poussa du coude, ricanant comme un enfant. Amy, rouge, lui rendit son baiser et chanta avec lui.

___This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song  
_

Amy commença à taper en rythme dans ses mains, suivit par son copain. Les adultes firent de même, bercés par l'atmosphère festive.

_Come grab your guitar  
And sit by the fire  
'Cause we all need a song  
When we're weary and tired  
We'll sit here together  
And sing it out loud  
_

Tous joyeux, tapèrent en rythme, même les majordomes qui passaient quelques fois. Silver gratta plus fort et plus rapidement, suivit par son frère ainé, et le refrain arriva de nouveau. Cette fois, tous les cœurs chantèrent autour du feu de camp.

___This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
And this is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song  
_

Toutes ces voix, pourtant différentes, n'en formaient plus qu'une seule, l'unité était retrouvée. Pourtant, ils se turent pour le couplet, et Sonic reprit de vive voix, sous le regard languissant de sa copine. Leurs yeux resplendissaient à la lueur du feu qui allongeait leurs ombres jusqu'au mur.

___Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya_

Sonic reprit en solo, le bras dans le dos de son amie, qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Il souffla un peu, faisant un signe de tête aux autres, qui reprirent de même, l'accompagnant.

___And come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
_

Sonic et Amy se tapèrent dans les mains, comme un signe de victoire. Leur oncle ne pu s'empêcher de retenir un gloussement qui fit rire Amélia. Dans l'euphorie générale qui devint contagieuse pour les majordomes, tous reprirent de vive voix.

___This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
(Our summer)  
_

Quelques fois, Sonic chantait en parallèle, ainsi qu'Amy, poussant les autres à continuer l'harmonie qui était établie. Leur oncle regardait joyeusement Amélia en souriant et ses yeux noisette brûlaient de joie avec le feu de camp du jardin.

___This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song  
(This is our song)  
This is our song  
(This is our song)  
This is our song_

Silver et Shadow s'arrêtèrent quelques instants après, finissant la partition. Shadow posa sa guitare juste derrière lui, pour l'avoir sous sa main. Silver le poussa alors doucement du coude, lui montrant leur frère discrètement d'un geste de la tête. Sonic était face à Amy, nez à nez, souffles mêlés, courts, haletants, souriants. Leurs têtes s'avancèrent un peu plus, et les lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baiser. Il l'attrapa par la taille, la serrant doucement et elle lui prit la nuque. L'étreinte illuminée par le puissant feu était bénie par les étoiles qui semblaient briller encore plus. L'oncle souriait, un peu bêtement, se souvenant de lui plus jeune, réconfortant Amélia, qu'il serrait sa taille d'un bras. Silver était plié en deux, pouffant de rire. L'ainé les regardait, un pincement au cœur mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, heureux pour eux. Quand ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard, une mèche tomba devant les yeux de Sonic. Ils étaient rouges tous les deux. Malgré leurs sentiments réciproques, il restait une part de timidité en eux. Il souffla pour lever cette mèche mais elle finissait par toujours retomber devant son regard. Amy gloussa et s'ensuivit alors un éclat de rire général, sous la lune et les étoiles. La soirée était pétillante et conviviale.

######°######

Le soleil se levait petit à petit et une fine brume tiède caressait les habitations. Le ciel était rose pêche, contrastant avec le vert vif des plantes. Sonic, réveillé dès l'aube, paressait cependant dans son lit, tête bien calée sur son oreiller moelleux. Son bras était légèrement engourdit, il tenait Amy tout contre lui. Elle dormait encore, sourire radieux sur ses lèvres. Il s'étira longuement, se tournant vers elle, la serrant avec tendresse. Il cala sa tête sur son épaule, humant son parfum qui le transportait dans son monde d'évasions. Il gémit un peu, s'imaginant quelques fantaisies. Elle trembla un peu, et ses paupières encore lourdes s'ouvraient lentement. Il lui sourit et embrassa son front.

-Bien dormi, Ames ?

-Très. Et toi ?

Sonic s'étira encore un peu, baillant, la reprenant ensuite tout contre lui, comme un enfant serrait sa peluche. Ils souriaient.

-Très bien car tu es à côté de moi.

Amy rougit un peu. Il caressa tendrement sa joue, embrassant sou cou. Elle gloussa, lui embrassant le front. Il se pencha un peu plus, s'appuyant sur ses mains, tandis qu'elle le tenait par la nuque, le poussant tout contre elle. Ils bataillèrent de baisers.

-Hey, Son', le déjeun…

Shadow s'arrêta sur le palier, porte à semi-ouverte. Il s'éloigna lentement, refermant la porte en reculant lentement, gêné. Pourtant, ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

-Trouvez-vous un hôtel…

Il descendit en bas, joues rouges et brûlantes. En suivant l'escalier du milieu, il rencontra Silver, portable dans les mains, yeux braqués dessus. Ils devaient s'envoyer un million de mails par jour. Shadow ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ça, il était dans la même situation. Il alla dans la cave sans le vouloir, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il avait dépassé le nombre d'étages. Ses pieds l'avaient guidé à cet endroit. En arrivant en bas de l'escalier, un frisson le parcouru et il frémit. Le sol était en fer, et une immense porte blindée bloquait l'accès à la pièce suivante. Il frappa courageusement, mais personne ne répondit. Il n'y avait pas de lumière et une odeur de souffre mêlé à une sensation de chaud. Shadow poussa du coude la porte en fer gris, froide, mais il glaça intérieurement quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement, épinglant son attaquant au mur. Ses yeux de feu brûlant d'angoisse rencontrèrent les yeux noisette sombre de son oncle, qui le repoussa d'une main.

-Hé bien, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Il relâcha sa proie, soufflant. Charles se dépoussiéra le gilet, poussiéreux d'avoir touché le mur. Il regarda gravement son neveu, le poussant vers l'escalier.

-Je pensais vous avoir interdit de venir ici…

-Mais pourquoi ?

Il le regarda consciencieusement, examinant son âme. Shadow frémit de nouveau, sa fourrure se dressant le long de son dos. Ses joues brûlèrent et il partit sans demander son reste, tête basse. Cette question ne se posait pas. L'oncle sourit malgré tout, s'enfermant derrière la porte mystérieuse, une fois son neveu disparu.

######°######

Sonic et Amy, enfin habillés et levés, flânaient dans le jardin. Elle était allongée dans la chaise longue, en face de la piscine, lisant un magazine, sous son regard voilé. Il était à côté d'elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, qui s'élevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Il la regardait avec cette même étincelle qui est devenue une flamme. Il brûlait intérieurement en la voyant, ce brasier le consumait dans ses entrailles. Son regard flou, brouillé par son éclat matinal, languissait à l'attente qu'elle tourne la tête. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses joues le brûlaient, et pourtant, il se sentait bien. Il avait enfin trouvé la pièce manquante du puzzle, il était enfin chez lui.

-Son' !

Shadow le secoua énergiquement par les épaules mais il avait toujours un sourire bête accroché sur ses lèvres et son regard était toujours suspendu au corps d'Amy.

-Désolé, frangin…

Il leva sa main et l'abattit sur sa joue. Il tomba au sol, emmenant avec lui la chaise longue. Amy se retourna, éberluée, sans voix. Sonic se releva rapidement, ramassant sa chaise, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il sourit grandement à son frère, moitié cynique, lui tendant la main.

-Comment ça va, bro' ?

Shadow l'attrapa et le tira d'un coup, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il lui attrapa fermement le bras, yeux brillants. Sonic, légèrement effrayé, secouait son bras.

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans la cave… Et ce n'est pas normal.

Amy s'approcha d'eux, silencieuse, tandis que Sonic lui serra les mains, angoissé. Elle percevait sa peur, qui lui fut rapidement transmise. Silver, qui accourait vers eux, pâle, les yeux ronds, amplifiait cette hystérie collective. Il sauta dans les bras de l'ainé, paniqué, convulsant, comme envoûté.

-Là…

Les regards se tournèrent vers l'endroit désigné par le cadet tandis que ce dernier cachait sa tête dans la touffe blanche de son frère ainé. Puis, des vitres à ras de terre de la cave, brillaient d'une lueur verte peu commune. Shadow poussa son frère dans les bras d'Amy et s'avança courageusement. Il frotta la fenêtre poussiéreuse, soufflant, s'agrippant le torse. Il fut rejoint par la fratrie, même du frère livide. La lueur devint plus foncée, passant lentement au rouge. Il y eu un bruit sourd et elle s'éteignit. Captivés, leurs nez s'approchèrent jusqu'à toucher la vitre dans un petit bruit cristallin. Leurs souffles étaient en suspens. Sonic, le cœur battant, serra la main tremblante d'Amy. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Silver, se transmettant aux autres, qui frétillèrent. La vitrine trembla légèrement aussi, ne laissant apercevoir que le noir de la mystérieuse salle. Shadow s'avança davantage, collant son front, essayant de percer l'obscurité avec ses yeux flamboyants. Il sursauta violemment, la peur s'emparant de lui, sautant d'un bond sur place, se cognant la tête contre le petit bord de pierre relevé au-dessus de la vitre. Son cœur battant, hystérique, frappait sa poitrine comme pour s'évader. Amy hurla, sautant dans les bras de Sonic, et Silver fit de même, se réfugiant dans les bras de l'ainé. Ils se retournèrent, horrifiés, pâles.

-Que regardez-vous ?

L'oncle Chuck, comme ils ne surnommaient, était en face, en blouse blanche, les verres de ses lunettes lui grossissaient les yeux. Il regardait surtout Shadow, qui était pétrifié.

-J'aurai dû vous le dire avant…

Il s'en alla lentement vers la porte d'entrée du jardin, traînant mollement des pieds.

-J'expérimente un nouveau faisceau laser à particules et je n'en connais pas encore les conséquences. Evitez de tourner autour du labo…

L'oncle rentra dans la maison, laissant derrière lui la fratrie, toujours figée. Silver bégaya, s'asseyant dans l'herbe fraîche. Sonic suivit avec Amy, main dans la main, puis Shadow ensuite. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, sans rien dire. Le premier à bouger fut le cadet, qui partit dans la maison. L'ainé disparut au fond du jardin. Les deux jeunes, en tête à tête, ne parlaient toujours pas. Ils laissaient le silence s'exprimer à leur place, préférant entendre le bruit du vent dans les branchages.

-Sonic ?

Il tourna sa tête, encore pâle, essayant de paraître normal.

-C'est bizarre ici…

-En quoi ? L'oncle l'est un peu, mais bon, c'est un scientifique. Tous les scientifiques sont mabouls.

Elle soupira, regardant le sol.

-Non, mais… Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici… C'est trop beau pour être vrai.

Sonic lui sourit, passant son bras dans son dos, s'asseyant plus près d'elle. Elle rougit un peu, lui souriant. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, collant sa tête au-dessus de la sienne.

-Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans… C'est peut-être un rêve, alors profitons-en tant que nous le pouvons. Et puis… On a le plus important… La famille.

Amy soupira, sa tête contre son torse, écoutant ses battements de cœur comme une mélodie de nuit, apaisante et réconfortante. Il la serra dans ses bras, susurrant quelques mots, la balançant doucement. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, humant son parfum.

-Soniku… ?

-Mm ?

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, Ames.

Ils se serrèrent encore plus fort, étreignant l'autre, marquant leur désir de possession pour se rassurer. Ils arrêtèrent un court moment, front contre front, yeux dans les yeux. A court d'haleine mais pétillants, les corps tremblaient d'émotion. Ils s'embrassèrent, perdurant le moment euphorique. Sonic, joyeux et sautillant, la serra de nouveau, montrant sa présence et son réconfort. Amy serra de nouveau, mains sur son cou, mais malgré la joie, sentait toujours un peu de tristesse au fond d'elle-même. Son âme se scindait en deux, tiraillée entre la joie et l'angoisse du lendemain…

-Mon oncle me répète souvent qu'on peut naître dans une écurie sans se croire cheval…

Elle acquiesça silencieusement d'un signe de tête, la collant ensuite lentement contre son torse bouillant, qui se levait et s'abaissait au rythme de ses respirations. Il entoura sa taille d'un bras protecteur, embrassant son front tendrement, leurs regards dirigés sur les nuages libres. L'amour, ce n'est pas se regarder en face, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même direction…

Chanson citée dans le chapitre :

_This is our song_, de _Camp Rock 2_


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 : Retour vers le passé

Shadow arpentait la maison, comme une âme errante, sans but. Il rasait les murs, longeait les longs couloirs, montait et descendait inlassablement les escaliers… Son regard flamboyant perdait en intensité, ses yeux étaient anormalement brillants. Ses oreilles, basses, étaient repliées en arrière, accolées à la fourrure noire. Ses pas, lents et durs, martelaient le parquet, résonnant dans ces larges couloirs vides. Il passa une main frêle et tremblante sur le mur voisin, caressant le papier peint marron. Il frôla d'un œil éteint les meubles du trajet sans fin. Il toucha avec son âme cette interminable pièce. Il s'imprégna dans son cœur de cette solitude lassante, comme l'homme sans son ombre. Ses orbes sans vie se perdirent dans la distance, raflant la mince étoffe de lumière de l'obscurité. Il reprit sa misérable marche, le lourd poids du silence sur ses maigres épaules. Il s'arrêta devant sa porte, relâchant ses muscles, et entra sèchement, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il parcouru cette pièce du regard, ferma ses yeux. Il n'entendait plus que ses battements du cœur et ses lentes respirations. Le monde devint silencieux, et brillant. Rien n'était si beau, si leste, si magnifique que cet éclat obscur, glorieux de sagesse, qu'est la mémoire…

######°######

_-Shadow ! Grouille !_

_La voix éclata dans la pièce, déchirant le silence, résonnant dans le crâne creux de l'enfant recroquevillé, en position fœtale dans un coin. Une large main se posa sur son échine, traçant une petite courbe le long de sa colonne, le faisant frémir d'horreur. Elle palpait l'enfant, tâtant de-ci de-là ses membres tremblants. Elle saisit le bord de la ceinture du pantalon et tira énergiquement. Il commença à pleurer, s'agrippant désespérément à la bordure dépassant du mur de quelques millimètres. La main tira encore plus fort, et arriva à le déloger. Le pauvre petit, tremblant, secoué de hoquets saccadés pleurait, criant, implorant de l'aide. Il arracha un pied du meuble sous lequel il s'était réfugié, en étant tiré, qui s'effondra sur lui. Le meuble s'affaissa, s'écroulant de tout son poids, écrasant le petit être frêle. Il fut plaqué au sol, le nez dans la poussière, l'esprit dans le noir, les côtes écrasées, le dos aplatit._

_-Shadow ! Merde, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?!_

_La main l'attrapa ne nouveau, accompagnée d'une autre, le tirant de sous le tas de bois et de pierreries. L'enfant, un jeune hérisson noir à rayures rouges, regardait terrifié, pétrifié, avec des yeux à moitié clos, embrouillés par la bouillie de larmes. Il suffoqua, ravalant, réprimant de gros sanglots. Il se tenait pathétiquement debout, jambes tremblantes, menaçant de s'affaisser à leur tour. L'adulte, à moitié caché par l'obscurité de la pièce, révélait seulement des yeux bleu, bleu acier, froid, sans feu, sans pitié. Ces mêmes yeux tournèrent autour du petit, menaçants, dévorant sa victime d'avance. L'enfant pleura, laissant ses larmes et ses sanglots sortir de sa prison intérieure. Les yeux bleu se durcirent, et la main se leva. Elle réprima cette faiblesse par une gifle cinglante. La claque résonna, monstrueuse, faisant grincer les objets inanimés de frayeur. Le jeune hérisson s'écroula au sol, sans se retourner, sans se relever. Il resta allongé, seul, dans la pièce noire. Il baignait dans l'obscurité tandis que ses peurs le dévoraient de l'intérieur, et sa joue le brûlait. Il laissa ses horreurs éclater dans la noirceur, inondant la pièce de larmes amères dans son goût acide._

######°######

Shadow rouvrit les yeux, haletant, les yeux en furie, virevoltant d'un endroit à l'autre. Il tâta sa joue, amer. Il passa une main experte sur son sourcil gauche, frottant doucement son arcade sourcilière. Il grinça des dents à ce souvenir impardonnable. Il avait toujours cette marque, cette cicatrice. Il avait un creux qu'il pouvait sentir et qui le torturait quelques fois. Il sortit rapidement, claquant la porte derrière lui, reprenant sa marche millénaire. Son ombre le suivait, glissant le long des murs. Il courba l'échine, tirant sur sa capuche de survêtement, la glissant sur sa tête. Il grogna en sortant de la maison, humant l'air frais de pleins poumons. Le tonnerre gronda au-dessus des plaines voisines, claquant dans le ciel, criant sa colère, hurlant sa rage grandiose. Shadow s'avança à pas lents sous l'arbre du quartier de pelouse à droite. Il laissa ses flancs baigner dans le frais cresson vert, raclant de sol humide de ses mains. Il cueillit une plante, la porta en bouche, mâchonnant inlassablement l'herbe. Le ciel, gris foncé, était illuminé par les éclairs. Ses yeux, brillants, luisants, vagabondaient dans ce puits de souffrance, cet abîme de mémoires…

######°######

_Le couloir état long, sans fin. L'enfant tremblait, regardant frénétiquement de tous côtés, assaillit de secousses saccadées. Ses respirations haletantes, le fracassement du cœur contre la poitrine et les palpitations de l'âme étaient les seules choses qu'il entendait. Ses oreilles, bourdonnantes de silence, étaient aplaties contre son crâne. Il tourna, s'engouffrant dans l'escalier noir. Il tâta de son pied les marches dans l'obscurité, soucieux de ne pas en rater une. Il stoppa brutalement, sautant par-dessus la barrière de sécurité, se cachant dans l'ombre. Une fine lumière apparut en face, dans l'entrée, dévoilant deux silhouettes, dont une était plus grande que l'autre. Il se cacha encore un peu plus dans le gourbi, ouvrant légèrement la porte, à peine de quoi voir la scène. Le plus petit personnage commença à parler, bientôt arrêté par l'autre qui semblait l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue. Il le repoussa, parlant un peu plus fort. Les voix s'élevèrent rapidement, les gestes étaient rapides, nerveux… _

_L'enfant regardait la scène, horrifié, avec des yeux flamboyants. Puis, le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes à peines fut déchiré par l'odieux bruit fracassant d'une gifle qui résonna dans l'entrée. Il trembla, yeux écarquillés, dans l'attente du terrible futur. Les secondes passèrent, et le temps semblait pourtant s'être arrêté. La plus petite silhouette se retourna, claquant la porte derrière elle. L'autre tenta avec une main fébrile et une douleur fiévreuse de la retenir mais sa main se coinça dans la porte qui claqua contre ses os, dans un craquement horrible qui retourna les estomacs. Ses épaules tremblaient, des secousses l'assaillirent et des hoquets saccadés le firent tomber à genoux devant l'auguste assemblé. Sa main restait dans l'encadrement de la porte. La douleur le torturait, il avait probablement le poignet fracturé. Mais c'était son cœur qui était en miettes. Il était torturé par ses émotions et non physiquement. _

_L'enfant sortit de sa cachette, ravalant, se tenant droit courageusement, et porta une main fraternelle au garçon à genoux. Il se retourna pitoyablement, les yeux embrouillés par une bouillie de larmes, tout comme son âme était embuée d'une tempête intérieure. Ses orbes bleu fixèrent celles de feu de son frère. Il s'essuya d'un revers de manche piteux, et le serra dans ses bras dans un élan désespéré de se retrouver. L'autre ne bougea pas, il restait debout, rigide, impassible, les yeux clos, la tête baissée. Il assistait à la mort de son frère. _

_Il avait été refusé._

######°######

Il soupira de nouveau, submergé des souvenirs flous. Ses yeux crevés d'illusions se perdirent dans l'immensité grise, vadrouillant dans l'autre monde merveilleux. L'air frais le berçait dans ses souvenirs, frôlant ses côtes, le caressant langoureusement, lui embrassant le front doucement. Il ferma tendrement les paupières, la nature le berçait dans ses émois. Il sursauta au fracassement de la foudre à quelques mètres de lui, éclatant la terre. Il recula légèrement, les flammes de son regard brûlaient l'endroit détruit. Il s'éloigna scrupuleusement de l'endroit, s'abritant sous le porche, souffle court. Il arrêta de respirer, fermant les yeux, son regard fixé sur ses pensées lointaines mais pourtant si actuelles.

######°######

_Un jeune hérisson courait dans le brasier. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureux, mais il voulait absolument retrouver son cruel ennemi, celui qui avait tenté de détruire sa vie. Mais aussi, il voulait faire cela pour que son père soit fier de lui… Il savait que c'était la dernière étape pour être l'élu… Les flammes étaient hautes et nombreuses, des grains rouges dansaient ça et là, entamant une danse funeste. Une flammèche vint lécher le ventre du pauvre jeune, qui poussa un horrible cri de douleur, lancé au-delà de la compréhension humaine lors de cette course-poursuite. Le courageux avançait toujours, mais plus lentement et ses forces l´abandonnaient à chaque pas… Il ne vit pas l´un des grains incandescent qui tourbillonnaient parmi ce brasier, et se le prit dans l´œil gauche... Quelle douleur, il en hurla jusqu'à la mort ! Son œil fuma et du sang coula, accompagné de chairs brulées. Voilà l´infortuné borgne, à présent. Mais il ne recula pas, une haine démesurée le prit à la gorge et ses entrailles noircirent, rongées par la marque du diable car, à ce moment, il fut rongé par une vengeance qui tourna en rage et haine. _

_-Tu seras fier de moi, papa !_

_Une nouvelle flamme vint côtoyer le blessé, lui brûlant entièrement la jambe droite, dans un fumet qui lui retourna le cœur. Il hurla, tout en se torturant en avançant, se poussant au-delà des limites de la raison... Le malheureux était essoufflé, son pelage vert plutôt clair n´était plus que des poils en bataille ainsi que grésillant et brulés. Le grand blessé regardait de tous les cotés, espérant trouver une solution à cet incendie cauchemardesque. Il s'engouffra un peu plus dans cet enfer de flammes, dévorant les vies alentours, déchirant les rêves, fracassant la réalité de la mince étoffe qu'est la vie. La fumée s'éleva encore plus, brouillant sa vue déjà misérable. Une poutre se fracassa devant lui, le faisant reculer. Son espoir fut vain, réduit à néant par un nouveau mur de feu, pris au piège car il n'avait plus d'issue où aller… Alors, le jeune s´arrêta. Son souffle court, haletant et sa voix rauque l'angoissaient._

_-P'pa !_

_Il regarda pitoyablement de tous côtés, appelant au secours, se sentant misérablement faible, et tremblant. Il tomba à genoux, les mains balançant à ses côtés, son ombre était avalée dans ce torrent cauchemardesque. Il était seul._

_-Je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu…_

_Il se releva, fixant droit devant lui, courageusement orgueilleux, défiant cet enfer de tout son être. Il serra ses poings, ses dents, se tenait prêt pour le dernier pas._

_-Pardonne-moi, père._

_Une flammèche vint le goûter à la queue. Il ne daigna hurler, luttant contre l'enfer. D'autres se joignirent contre le martyr, le taquinant avant le dernier moment, le faisant souffrir au maximum pour en tirer leur jouissance démoniaque. _

_-Meata Maria._

_Une larme coula, glissant gracieusement de ses joues aux chairs à vif, le torturant aussi à son passage. Finalement, il respira de nouveau, crachant son propre sang sur le mur en flammes. Il joignit ses mains, sur la poitrine, sur son cœur vivant. Refermant son unique œil, il se livra entièrement au brasier... Les flammes ne se firent pas prier pour dévorer le blessé. Un tourbillon lui arracha la peau du ventre, un autre lui fit perdre l´ouïe à l´oreille gauche, un autre lui carbonisa les poumons, un autre lui arracha un hurlement, les flammes lui brûlèrent les poumons, lui fracassèrent une poutre sur le dos, l'écrasant au sol, le saignant, le maculant de son sang, le baptisant par la douleur, déchirant ses entrailles, qui rôtirent et s'évaporèrent en quelques secondes, la vie s'échappait de lui, le long silence, le rouge puissant s'émanant de la scène, sa propre âme qu'il voyait partir, le massacraient à chaque millième de seconde... Véritable torche, le hérisson vert s´effondra sur le sol boueux et sanglant, le feu l'avait en partie engloutit._

_Un jeune enfant, encore frêle, avait entendu le cri de détresse déchirant. Sa propre âme se déchira à ces hurlements terrifiants. Mais comment pourrait-il être encore en vie ? L'enfant aperçut un petit objet brillant, une gourmette, dans les flammes et la ramassa. Elle lui brûlait la main mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la tenir. Il se demanda ce que cette chose faisait là, puis repartit avec, elle pourrait peut être lui servir... Soudain, une boule de fumée, probablement apportée par le vent, surgit d´entre deux rideaux de feu. Il courut, car si la fumée le rattrapait, il ne pourrait plus respirer !  
Il vit alors un endroit où le feu ne brulait plus, mais avait fait pas mal de ravages. Le jeune émergea alors du brasier, qui commençait à faiblir. Il dépassa les poutrelles incendiées, sautant par-dessus une table brûlante, et s'écroula au sol, dans le jardin, les pieds pris dans une chaise noire de suie. Il la retira rapidement, elle le brûlait, lui marquant ses chairs. Il regarda derrière lui, là où l'incendie avait engloutit l'imposante demeure. La cheminée céda, s'affaissant contre le toit, qui s'écroula, emportant la maison avec lui. Il ferma ses yeux, retenant des sanglots en entendant les cris et les hurlements venant du brasier. Tout le monde n'a pas pu sortir à temps. Il contempla la mort faire son ravage, tandis qu'il reculait sur une petite colline au loin. Il s'y tira, en piteux état. Le tonnerre gronda, plus puissant que jamais, et la pluie s'effondra des cieux. Les dieux eux-mêmes versaient des larmes à ce terrible et monstrueux carnage qui n'aurait pas dû arriver. L'enfant, accablé, se roula sur le côté, pleurant silencieusement, les vêtements boueux et mouillés, l'âme scindée. Il entendit alors quelques gémissements faibles, presque incompréhensibles. C´est là que le rescapé l´aperçut, allongé sur le sol boueux, un hérisson vert restait immobile. _

_Le frère de la pauvre bête s´avança lentement, une bouillie de larmes lui noyant déjà les yeux. Il tomba à genoux tout près de lui, la gourmette fit entendre un bruit métallique en tombant. L'enfant tendit sa main tremblante, et, doucement, la posa sur la poitrine de son grand frère. Il vivait encore... Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait difficilement, ses respirations étaient lentes, rauques. Il regarda au loin, et vit alors des marques. La pauvre victime s'était tirée seule du brasier, perdant son sang et ses chairs en route, marquant son funeste chemin. L'enfant eu le cœur retourné et ne pu retenir sa nausée, se massacrant l'estomac une nouvelle fois. Il resta pourtant aux côtés de son frère, et remarqua qu'il était glacé, et ses respirations commençaient à cesser. Il se coucha tout contre lui, étendant un bras protecteur au-dessus de son torse frémissant. C'était là la lutte entre la vie et la mort. Il se coucha près de la mort, essayant d'attirer un souffle de vie… Sentant une présence familière, le hérisson vert ouvrit un œil, un seul. _

_-Shadow... _

_-Je t'avais dit de m'appeler Shaddy… _

_Le hérisson noir constata les dégâts: son frère avait la peau du ventre entièrement arrachée, tous ses membres étaient carbonisés, une de ses oreilles était pleine de sang, ses membres, ses chairs étaient à vif, sa voix, rauque, venait de son être et non de son corps, car son cou, déchiré en deux, ne tenait plus la tête du corps, et surtout, un œil mort. Il ne voyait que son œil mort, brûlé, qui semblait pourtant le regarder… Pourtant, il avait de si beaux yeux, brillants d´une telle joie, autrefois... _

_-Je suis là, frangin, ne craint rien. _

_Shadow serra la tête du blessé contre lui délicatement, le berçant, susurrant quelques ultimes mots, malgré la douleur dans sa voix et le déchirement dans son cœur. _

_-Laisse-moi... _

_Le vert souffrait atrocement, il mourrait, mais lentement. La mort le tirait doucement au fond de l'abîme mystérieux, coupant un à un ses fils, jouissant de la monstruosité de son acte, tirant profit de l'horreur et de la souffrance des derniers instants de vivant. Le vert regarda tour à tour la gourmette et son frère. Alors, il tendit une main fébrile, surprenant la personne à son chevet, et prit dans sa main l'objet qui était resté intact... D'un regard, brillant, luisant, horrible de vérité, porteur d'atrocités interdites, les frères se comprirent. Shadow ramassa un bout de bois au loin, tout chaud du brasier, encore brûlant, au bout saillant. Il s'assit près de lui, haletant, tremblant. La victime serra une dernière fois la gourmette, l'embrassant, et la remit dans les mains de son jeune frère. L'autre, avec une violence inouïe, se leva, regardant avec des yeux pleins de tendresse et d'horreur._

_-Pardonne-moi, Scourge, mon frère... _

_Shadow leva le pieux, puis l´enfonça dans le cœur de son frère. Le hérisson vert sourit, d'un sourire angélique, délivré de son calvaire. _

_-Pardonne-moi... _

_L´œil unique de Scourge brilla une dernière fois, de toute sa beauté et de sa joie passée, illuminant son frère d'espoir et de force, puis il se ferma, tandis que le blessé poussa un dernier soupir... Le tonnerre gronda et l´orage commença, achevant le brasier. La pluie coula sur le corps sans vie de Scourge, débarrassant la peau du sang séché et autres impuretés. Shadow resta là, laissant les gouttes le mouiller, espérant qu'elles le laveraient de cette horreur. Qu'elles laveraient son acte. Le hérisson noir prit de nouveau la tête de son frère contre lui. Ses mains tremblaient. Il ne restait de tout cela qu´un peu de sang dans le vin, et une envie de pleurer, une envie de pleurer... Un éclair zébra le ciel, et seul dans la plaine, un enfant, un jeune hérisson noir serrait contre lui son frère perdu, son frère volé, son frère mort. _

_Shadow resta longtemps, sous la pluie et le vent, pleurant et hoquetant. La mort avait engloutit son frère qui fut devenu son ami, même, son confident... Comme il était joyeux, ce jeune animal ! Si plein de vie, et quels yeux ! On pouvait tout y lire, tel un livre de vie. Et ce vert qui fendait l´horizon à une vitesse dépassant l´entendement, cet amour de la liberté ! Scourge était quelqu´un de vraiment agréable, mais il n´était plus, la vie l´a laissé, au profit de la mort. _

_-Pourquoi !? Hurla Shadow à pleins poumons. _

_Les larmes coulaient, et la gorge était serrée. Néanmoins, si Shadow n´avait pas utilisé l´arme, le hérisson vert serait tout de même mort, et de façon plus douloureuse encore. Le vent balaya l´espace, rappelant la folle course que Scourge le hérisson vert faisait tous les jours, descendant de Jules, le grand chef hérisson, car là où la vie te porte tu mourras, Scourge.. Ce que tu appelles liberté n´est rien qu´une grande cage de verre...C'est à ce prix que des gens meurent chaque jour._

_Au loin, des yeux bleu acier contemplaient silencieusement ce spectacle, dans l'obscurité d'où ils brillaient malicieusement…_

######°######

Il rouvrit les yeux. La tempête était terminée, quelques gouttes, minuscules, tombaient encore. Le soleil apparaissait au lointain, encore assombrit, enveloppé d'une mince couche de brouillard. L'habit de Shadow était trempé, il tremblait, enroulant ses bras autour de lui, recroquevillé dans ses cauchemars. Il renifla et cracha un bon coup, et sourit. Il n'avait pas éternué depuis longtemps, ni même toussé ou craché. Ses viscosités avaient disparu. Il n'était plus malade. Il était libre à nouveau. Il huma l'air frais et humide, se laissant imprégner de cette nouvelle sensation. Qu'on pouvait être bien quand on était en bonne santé… Il se leva doucement, et partit dans l'entrée noire. Il s'arrêta une minute, jetant un regard au loin, vague et mystérieux, apercevant une petite colline grise, où des monuments de pierre furent érigés. Il fit un geste de la main, et la plaça sur son cœur.

-Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, frère.

Il se retourna, libéré de ses poids et chaînes du passé, et entra dans la maison, fermant scrupuleusement la porte derrière lui. Le soleil se levait doucement, porté par les espérances naissantes. Le mince brouillard commençait à se dissiper et la pluie s'arrêta. Le passé et le présent étaient réconciliés.


	17. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 : Décisions irréversibles et volte-face

Le matin était silencieux, paisible et calme. Une douce ambiance portée à la détente régnait en maître. La fratrie était attablée, chacun devant son bol, l'esprit encore embué et les yeux à demi-clos. Silver avait son portable dans la main, envoyant des sms à Blaze. La distance ne les arrêtait pas. C'était le seul numéro à qui il en envoyait, ses frères avaient vérifié un jour de pluie… Shadow avait la tête entre les bras, regardant son verre vide, les yeux presque fermés. Sonic avait la tête dans le bol, engloutissant son petit-déjeuner, et Amy qui était à ses côtés, le regardait. Il mangeait tellement vite que du lait dégoulinait de son menton, et il toussait, avalant des céréales de travers… Il tendit la main tout en avalant le reste du contenu de son bol, attrapant un paquet blanc en papier au passage. Il le déroula rapidement, yeux bien ouverts, mais esprit vaquant. Ses frères s'échangèrent un regard fou, avant de le regarder, sous les yeux d'Amy, désabusée. Il étala un peu de pâte blanche-crème sur son morceau de pain, léchant le couteau au passage.

-Tu fais quoi, là ?

-Bah, je mange…

Sonic avala, répondant sans même regarder son frère. Ils éclatèrent de rire, pliés en deux. Amy les regardait, sans rien comprendre à la scène. Au bout d'un court instant, son copain commença à suffoquer, puis cracha, se tapant le torse violemment. Il devint rouge, les yeux écarquillés au possible, des larmes coulaient. Il tenta de se lever mais tomba à genoux, essayant tant bien que mal de respirer. Amy se leva, le tirant par le bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce…

Il couru, se cognant quelques fois aux murs et aux portes au passage, se relevant toujours. Il s'engouffra dans la salle de bains, crachant le contenu de son estomac. Ses gémissements résonnaient, de même que ses cris étouffés par les crachats, parvenant aux oreilles de ses frères. Hystériques, ils se roulaient par terre, se tenant l'un l'autre du bras.

-Jamais je ne t'aurais crû capable de mélanger du beurre avec de la térébenthine !

-Moi non plus !

Ils se roulaient au sol, redoublant de rires à chaque vomissement de leur frère. Amy revint à sa porte, une bouteille d'eau à la main. Il se releva, en piteux état, tremblant, haletant, la voix rauque. Elle lui tendit la bouteille qu'il attrapa vivement.

- Rince-toi la bouche avec ça…

Sonic se pencha au robinet, à côté d'Amy, prenant quelques gorgées, crachant, avec quelques gargarismes. Il cracha une dernière fois, s'asseyant sur la baignoire, une main dans ses pics. Sa gorge le brûlait, son estomac le tiraillait.

-Attends, tu as encore un truc, là…

Amy s'approcha de lui, passant un gant de toilette sur sa joue, puis sur son nez. Les regards se croisèrent. Le temps était suspendu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, bientôt suivit par son amie. Les nez se touchèrent, les fronts se rencontrèrent. Les souffles se mêlèrent. Il la serra par la taille, la faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle passa ses bras autour de son dos, frôlant ses pics d'une main. Il tenta de se lever mais le lavabo d'en face le poussa de nouveau en arrière et ils tombèrent dans la baignoire. Sonic se rattrapa rapidement au bord, tandis qu'elle tomba sur lui, nez à nez.

-Hey, ça va là-de…

Silver s'arrêta, rouge. Ils le regardaient, les yeux larges. Sonic fit un geste de main vague, embrassant Amy sur la joue tout en se relevant et en l'aidant.

-Frappe avant d'entrer…

-Leçon apprise, bro'…

Il referma la porte derrière lui, encore tout tremblant. Shadow l'accueillit dans le salon, de la curiosité dans son regard. Il s'assit silencieusement à ses côtés, jouant avec ses pouces. L'aîné le regardait, avide, tapant légèrement du pied. Il soupira, rouge, et se tourna vers son frère. Ils se regardèrent, pendant plusieurs minutes, et, repensant à la scène, il donna un faux coup de poing sur son épaule et s'effondra sur le canapé, hystérique à nouveau. Shadow comprit alors, et éclata de rire lui aussi, plié en deux. Une porte claqua violemment, les faisant stopper. Ils se mirent droits, allumant rapidement la télévision. Shadow jeta un coup d'œil furtif au couloir, apercevant son frère qui portait sa copine dans sa chambre au fond du couloir. Une autre porte claqua. Il augmenta le son, poussant le cadet du coude. Les yeux brillèrent, malicieux.

-Non ?...

-Si !

Ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau, tombant au sol…

######°######

Il était un peu plus tard que midi, le soleil était à son zénith. L'air frais faisait voltiger les branchages des glorieux arbres, rafraîchissant les oiseaux qui entonnaient leurs joyeux chants, accompagnés du petit clapotis calme des mini torrents de la rivière. Sonic, assit sur le rocher, guitare en bandoulière, jouait de concert avec Amy, sous le regard attentif de Shadow et celui amusé de Silver. Chacun avait ramené sa guitare préférée, comme à un feu de camp, où tous partageaient leurs chansons favorites. Sonic fit semblant de s'étirer longuement, étendant son bras maladroitement sur les épaules de sa copine. Ils se regardèrent, sourires géants agrafés sur leurs visages, faisant éclater de rire les frères qui étaient resté silencieux jusque-là. Shadow tapa dans le dos du cadet, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-Pas besoin de vous cacher désormais…

-De quoi ?

-Enfin, ça se voit tout de suite qu'il y a un truc entre vous…

-Et puis… Vous n'êtes pas vraiment silencieux et discrets…

Sonic et Amy se regardèrent sans rien dire, rouges. Les frères les regardait, et Shadow reprit sa musique comme si de rien n'était.

-C'est vrai, bro'… Vous êtes tout le temps bizarres…

Le silence, accompagné de la mélodie jouée par l'aîné pesait sur leurs épaules. Ils sentaient leurs joues brûler et leurs oreilles s'enflammer.

-Allez, soyez pas comme ça… C'est pas comme si vous étiez avec des inconnus, vous pouvez vous afficher.

-Et vous, quand vous étiez avec vos copines, pourquoi vous ne vous affichiez pas ?

Les voix de Sonic et d'Amy à l'unisson brisèrent le silence. Shadow rata une note, s'arrêtant brusquement, Silver regardait ses chaussures, sous les regards des deux autres qui souriaient de nouveau.

-C'était différent !

Les deux frères, maintenant rouges à leur tour, se turent, préférant gratter leurs guitares, sous les éclats de rire de Sonic et d'Amy.

######°######

Quelques heures ont passé, la fratrie était en haut, dans le studio de musique, en train de s'amuser. Silver, sur le dos de Shadow, tentait d'attraper son portable volé tandis qu'Amy le tirait par ses piquants pour le faire descendre. L'ainé se recroquevilla, sautant de-ci et de-là, obligeant son frère à l'agripper aux oreilles. Amy, qui perdit l'équilibre, se rattrapa sur le pantalon de Shadow. Elle tomba à la renverse, entraînant son ancien frère avec elle, le pantalon descendu jusqu'en bas des genoux. Silver, agrippé à sa tête, tomba juste à côté, à quelques millimètres près.

-Bombe !

Sonic couru, prit appui sur le vieux canapé et sauta sur ses frères, faisant basculer avec lui une chaise en s'y coinçant le pied. Amy roula furtivement sur le côté, prenant de la hauteur sur le canapé, les regardant se battre vaillamment comme à leurs 6 ans.

-Attends que je me relève, tu vas comprendre ta douleur !

-Gaffe, tes pieds !

-Alors, trop vieux, Shaddy ?...

Silver, plié en deux sous Shadow qui poussait Sonic et Sonic qui lui sautait dessus, les poussait aussi. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, se cognant contre les meubles. L'ainé attrapa le bleu par les piquants, le plaquant au sol, et fut plaqué par le cadet, qui monta sur son dos, comme avant. Sonic prit l'occasion et sauta dans le tas, faisant tomber Silver au passage avec lui. Ils se heurtèrent à la table. Shadow saisit sa chance et couru vers eux, pantalon dans ses mains, plein d'espoir à l'appel glorifiant des trompettes et des cors de la victoire céleste. Mais il tomba nez à terre, s'empiégeant les pieds dans son pantalon, qu'il perdit une fois au sol. Le silence s'installa, il n'osait plus bouger. Les souffles s'arrêtèrent.

-Shaddy… ?

Seule la voix d'Amy osa briser ce silence. Il respira, se relevant vaillamment. Ses frères, les yeux luisants, pleins de fantaisies, ne purent retenir un fou rire, se soutenant mutuellement. Amy se retint cependant, soucieuse de ne vexer personne. Shadow se regarda rapidement, et vit l'affaire. Il ramassa rapidement son habit, et attrapa vivement Sonic d'une main.

-Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il passa une main experte dans son dos, défit un bouton. Sonic devint rouge, saisissant le haut de son jeans avec une ardeur juvénile. Shadow poussa ses mains rapidement, les serrant avec la sienne, et défit un autre bouton devant avec sa main libre. Il décrocha habilement le ceinturon, et fit glisser la ceinture hors du jeans de son frère.

-Mais… ?

Il remit vivement son habit, soutenu avec la ceinture de son frère, sous les regards hystériques de la fratrie. Sonic, toujours rouge, qui bégayait des mots incompréhensibles, suivait l'ainé du regard, figé. Celui-ci, une fois habillé, se retourna et le regarda, à peine surpris.

-Quoi ?

Sonic bégaya encore quelques mots, qui firent éclater de rire les autres. Même l'ainé ne pu en retenir. Il lui sourit, le tapa dans le dos, s'asseyant dans le canapé.

-Franchement, tu croyais quoi ?

Les autres explosèrent de rire, pliés en deux. Le bleu, perdu dans ses pensées, poussé par l'adrénaline, s'enfonçait en marmonnant encore quelques incompréhensions. C'est après s'être assit à côté de son frère qu'il comprit le sous-entendu quelque peu piquant qui les faisait rire. Il secoua la tête, s'éloignant de lui et se rapprochant de sa copine, passant un bras autour d'elle pour se rassurer. Il s'agrippait à son jean.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te la rendrai ce soir…

-Ouais, ouais…

-De toute façon, tu n'en n'as pas vraiment besoin…

Silver, fou, se tenait les côtes en se roulant au sol, dans un éclat de rire. Shadow lui-même riait de concert, ainsi qu'Amy mais à moitié, un peu rosée.

-Pervers !

Silver le taquina du regard, lui lançant quelques messages codés via le mouvement de ses sourcils. Shadow et Amy comprenaient leur manège et rirent de bon cœur, se moquant d'un Sonic offusqué.

-Les jeunes !

Ils se retournèrent rapidement, surpris par la porte qui claqua contre le mur. L'oncle Chuck apparut au seuil, plié en deux sur sa canne de maison, soufflant. Il fit un vague signe de main, les faisant mander. Shadow se leva silencieusement, docile, suivit par la fratrie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Vous devez vite venir en bas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il s'arrêta dans le couloir, les yeux furtifs, l'esprit confus. Son regard vadrouilla dans celui de Shadow, qui tentait de décrypter ses pensées. Il regarda ensuite les autres, faisant un signe à Amy. Sonic s'avança vaillamment, main dans celle d'Amy. Leur oncle soupira, et reprit de sa voix grave, surprenant les « jeunes » comme il les appelait.

-Amy, tu ne devrais pas venir, ça ne te concerne pas.

Sonic serra la main d'Amy, silencieux, et elle fit de même.

-Mais elle est avec moi maintenant. Tout ce qui me concerne la concerne, oncle Chuck…

-Tête de mule…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il se pencha légèrement, regardant le long couloir sombre et l'escalier sans fin. Il scanna vaguement les alentours, anxieux.

-Les jeunes… Votre père est de retour…

######°######

La fratrie était assise autour de la table du deuxième salon. Celui des « grandes occasions ». Un vieux lustre se balançant au grès du moindre courant d'air les illuminait lugubrement, faisant ressortir chaque ride, chaque crispation des visages tordus de sentiments tout aussi dérangeants… Shadow, le regard brûlant était un des rares braves qui fixaient vaillamment leur adversaire sur ce piètre terrain. Silver, plus docile, regardait son reflet sur la table, tout en se tordant les pouces dessous. Sonic tenait la main d'Amy discrètement, tout en balançant ses pieds, sous le regard luisant de sa copine. L'oncle Chuck fixait ardemment son frère du regard, dos droit, à la fois fier et faible, canne entre ses mains. Amélia était assis à ses côtés, préférant regarder le lustre. Jules tendit une main froide, raide, vers le verre d'eau. Il tapota le verre comme d'ordinaire, préférant jouer que boire. Il leva son regard bleu acier sur l'auditoire furtivement.

-Alors, mes fils, tout se passe bien… ?

Sa voix, grave et rêche, fracassa le silence. La clarinette du combat avait sonné et les soldats firent face, apeurés, tremblant comme des philosophes. Silver courba l'échine, cachant son nez dans son blouson. Shadow se redressa, Sonic tenta de faire de même, bien qu'il fût tremblant. Le père soupira, murmurant quelques mots qui s'envolèrent hors du champ de bataille.

-Shadow, mon fils…

Les regards se croisèrent, brûlants de sentiments contradictoires. Le fils avait des morceaux de puzzle confus, et le père avait la clé de son énigme.

-Tu sais, tu manques beaucoup à Rouge… Pourquoi ne rentrerais-tu pas à la maison avec moi ? Je te trouverai un emploi, nous serons heureux… Mon fils.

Ses oreilles se rabattirent sur son crâne. Premier coup fatal porté avec brio. Ils avaient le cerveau en commun.

-Non merci, je vivrai ici et elle me rejoindra bientôt.

-Quel dommage, fils… Moi qui pensais que tu allais être content comme tout de prendre ma place. Tu sais, mon boulot est bien payé, tu ne travailles pas beaucoup et c'est très intéressant, comme par exe…

-Non, merci.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je ne veux pas finir comme toi.

Jules se redressa, scannant son fils du torse à la tête, comme pour mieux le dévorer. Une étrange sensation le prit au cœur.

-Finir comme moi… ?

-Oui. Meurtrier.

Jules se leva d'un bond, faisant peur à l'auditoire. Il marcha lentement vers Shadow, en contournant la table, et son fils se leva de même, accueillant son adversaire avec honneur. Chuck se plaça à ses côtés, s'appuyant sur sa canne, sous le regard fou de la fratrie, qui assistait à la scène du duel.

-Un meurtrier… ?

-Oui. Je ne suis plus un gamin. J'ai ouvert les yeux. Tu as tué maman !

Jules posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, calme et réfléchit.

-Voyons, elle est morte dans un accident de voiture, fils… Je sais, ça fait très mal de perdre quelqu'un à qui on tenait beaucoup…

-Je le sais, ne mens pas !

Shadow recula et repoussa son père d'un coup d'épaule. Il se rattrapa à la table, les yeux furieux.

-Tu oses agir ainsi face à ton père ? Qui t'a élevé pendant des années ?

-Maman a toujours veillé sur nous !

-Fils, elle est morte !

-Tu ne sais pas !

-Sais quoi ? Elle est morte ! Morte ! M-O-R-T-E !

-Non !

Shadow, poussé par la colère, mordit à l'hameçon, couru vers son adversaire, l'attrapant au col, le secouant violemment.

-Je l'ai vue ! Elle m'a tout dit !

-Tu es devenu fou !

Jules repoussa son fils d'un revers de manche, tentant d'aller vers les autres enfants mais fut bloqué par Chuck et Amélia qui firent un piteux rempart face à ses attaques.

-Voyez mes enfants comment on finit par devenir fou, ici… Rentrez à la maison et…

-Et Scrouge ?

Jules s'arrêta net, courbant le dos. Il avala rapidement, se tournant pour faire face à son adversaire. Le coup a été porté, le match se rejoua.

-Qui ?

-Notre frère aîné, Scrouge. Je me souviens de lui…

-Ah… Je vou…

-Il est mort à cause de toi… De l'incendie… De l'accident…

Jules haussa des épaules, buvant le verre de son fils, et remit son manteau sur son dos.

-J'en ai assez de tout ça. Soit vous rentrez, soit vous…

Il s'interrompit, pensif.

-Non, je ne veux pas vous perdre. Soit vous venez avec moi aider Eggman Robotnik à diriger, soit… Soit vous irez tous retrouver votre mère.

-Je le savais ! Salaud !

-Du calme, Charles… C'est mauvais pour ton cœur, mon frère…

-Même mon nom que tu prononces a le goût du poison… Salaud, tu as foutu ta vie en l'air pour une bande de… De… De cons ! Tu avais tous les trésors du monde pour toi : une femme, des enfants et une famille !

Jules l'attrapa vivement par le col de sa chemise, le soulevant de terre, cognant sa tête contre un tableau d'art ancien. La fratrie tenta d'aller à son aide mais Amélia les stoppa. Chuck avait décidé ainsi. Il serrait sa canne dans ses mains, qui brillait étrangement.

-Tu as toujours eu ce que je voulais avoir ! C'est toi qui a tout ! Moi, je n'ai rien !

-Prends donc ma place, abrutit ! Une hanche qui s'effrite, un dos qui est plié, des rhumatismes qui font souffrir, un cœur qui s'émiette… Si au moins j'avais une famille à moi… Ah il y en a du mal à aimer chez moi ! C'est vrai que tu as raison !

Jules relâcha légèrement son étreinte, le regard se dissipant dans la lumière de la fenêtre. Il regarda la petite troupe, et Amélia. Ils étaient effrayés mais faisaient courageusement face. Shadow, sur ses gardes, serrait des poings et des dents, les yeux brûlants à vif. Silver était devant Sonic, qui tenait la main de sa copine, le cœur battant. Au moindre faux pas, ils seraient trop nombreux pour lui. Jules serra un peu plus le col. Charles réagit à cette pression supplémentaire. En une fraction de seconde, sa canne brilla incroyablement fort, et il frappa son frère au ventre. Il grogna en le lançant de l'autre côté. Charles agrippa un meuble au passage avec sa canne, évitant de heurter le meuble, tombant sur le dos, suffoquant. Tous se ruèrent à son chevet. Il tentait de se lever mais restait cloué au sol, à bout de souffle. Jules se retourna vers la porte d'entrée, impassible et froid.

-Vous avez choisit votre camp avec ce… vieillard… Vous n'aurez pas de deuxième chance. Vous êtes des ennemis dorénavant et nous savons où vous créchez.

Il partit dans la lumière du jour, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Chuck se releva en s'appuyant sur sa canne, secondé par Shadow qui le tenait par l'épaule. L'auguste assemblée lui laissa de la place pour s'asseoir à la table, silencieux. Il but un peu d'eau, perdu dans ses pensées. Le jour, ce jour était arrivé. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses pics tout en regardant sa famille. Les yeux étaient affolés, perdus, mais aussi brûlants d'espoir…

-On n'a plus le choix… Il faut se préparer…


	18. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17 : Retour au royaume

L'air était glacial et gelait les peaux. Il balayait vivement les branchages et herbes alentours. Le temps avait changé. L'immense ciel bleu parsemé de nuages blancs duveteux était devenu, en l'espace de quelques heures, un petit espace clôt, gris, triste, déchiré par quelques nuages noirs menaçants. La maison-manoir était sur le qui-vive, chaque minute, chaque seconde qui s'écoulait dans le flot infini du temps la pressait encore plus. La tension montait à chaque instant. Des majordomes se pressaient à la grille, les bras débordant de bagages. S'ensuivirent les maîtres de maison, qui suivaient leurs moindres pas, bras ballants et perruques dans le vent. Partout, la tension était à son comble.

-Départ dans moins d'une minute ! Vite !

Des sifflements résonnèrent dans la cour, alarmant l'armée de serviteurs qui affluèrent de tous endroits, créant une marée d'habits noirs. Le frou-frou des habits se mêlaient à l'horrible sifflement et le bruit de pas empressés. Les regards sévères des maîtres de maison étaient semblables à des baïonnettes dans le dos. Puis, dans cette cohue, le battant de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit royalement, et tous se retournèrent, quasiment inclinés, le souffle en suspend.

-Départ !

La horde se scinda en deux haies distinctes et bien rangées. Un haut dignitaire de maison s'avança, tête haute, ridée, marquée par la vie. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte arrière d'une première limousine, s'enfournant à l'intérieur. Une seconde limousine arriva, prenant sa place. La famille descendit alors les quelques marches qui les séparaient de leur carrosse, tête haute mais épaules en arrière. Sonic tenait fermement la main d'Amy, son regard perdu au loin. L'oncle les suivait de près, dos courbé, les mains repliées sur sa canne, crispées d'angoisse. Sa moustache semblait irritée.

-N'oubliez pas, revenez au moindre problème… Mon escorte vous suivra jusqu'à destination, il y a un code de secours sous le siège avant, avec...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tonton, tout se passera bien !

Ses vieux yeux marron furent embués, une des rares fois de sa vie. Il regarda intensément chaque visage, chaque personne, tentant de retenir le moindre détail de ses personnes qui lui sont chères. Il les serra une à une, murmurant quelques mots incompréhensibles entre deux sanglots.

-Shadow… Fais bien attention à eux. Tu es le chef maintenant. Sois-en fier et digne !

L'aîné le serra dans ses bras, une étreinte qui dura longtemps, le temps qu'il lui fallut pour reprendre des forces et trouver le calme. Ils se séparèrent silencieusement, sans plus de mots, têtes hautes. Ils montèrent à bord de la limousine brillante malgré la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Les gouttes éclatèrent sur les dalles puis un torrent suivit, mouillant dans un nouveau vacarme les soldats en costume. La voiture démarra rapidement, tournant au coin de la statue intérieure au parc. Tous firent un signe de la main, posant l'autre sur le cœur en signe d'adieu. L'oncle mit encore plus de ferveur en criant quelques « au revoir » pitoyables, bientôt couverts par le tonnerre. La limousine tourna au coin de la haie de métal. La famille eut la même gestuelle. Les cœurs battaient. Finalement, la voiture disparut au détour du portail noir.

-Que les ancêtres guident vos pas…

L'oncle toussa, couvert par le tonnerre rugissant. Sa main collant à sa canne tremblait violemment. Il posa une main crispée sur sa poitrine, qui le démangeait. Il toussa de nouveau, toujours couvert par la gloire des éclairs. Un maître s'agenouilla à ses côtés noblement, passant une veste sur son dos. Puis, dans un ultime claquement de foudre, un puissant cri déchirant l'ouïe accompagnant les terribles mais glorieux rugissements du tonnerre vint stopper momentanément le bruit. La pluie continuait de tomber, chacun attendait les ordres du maître. Ils étaient tous trempés jusqu'aux os. Un petit bruit, similaire à celui d'une lame de cristal qui fendait l'air, déchira ce silence quasiment religieux et le tonnerre reprit de plus belle. La foule noire d'habits se pressa hâtivement, formant une ronde autour du maître. Celui-ci était tout tremblant, pantelant, sans voix. L'oncle Chuck était tombé de son piédestal… Ce soir-là quelque ange ouvrit ses ailes d'or pour accueillir cette petite grande âme qui venait de prendre son envol.

-Je serai parmi eux.

######°######

La fratrie repassa par le même chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté avant. Les roues de la voiture fouettèrent le pavé humide lors de sa course vers la sortie du pays. Les bâtiments, toujours hauts et fiers, les regardaient partir d'un œil sévère. Les immenses rues éclairées par les annonces lumineuses étaient presque bondées, noires de monde. Maintenant, ils n'étaient plus que des visages mornes et languissants dans cet espace infini. Les claquements du moteur et le clapotis de la pluie contre les fenêtres berçaient leurs espoirs de revoir ce pays doré un jour. Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Silver, qui se détourna mollement de la fenêtre, préférant l'écran de son portable. Blaze lui envoyait toujours sa ration journalière de nouvelles. Cependant, depuis quelques jours, elles n'étaient plus si brillantes. Shadow guettait toujours ses messages dans sa boîte mail, mais il était resté sans réponse depuis de longues heures. « _C'est mieux comme ça. Au moins, elle ne s'ennuie pas…_ » Pensa-t-il. Amy était blottie tout contre Sonic, la tête posée contre son torse. Elle écoutait les battements constants de son cœur, qui formait une mélodie douce et leste qui l'apaisait. Ce dernier l'entoura d'un bras protecteur, passant sa tête au-dessus de la sienne, la serrant doucement contre lui. Il regarda au loin, le regard embué de peur et d'incertitude. Amélia conduisait sagement, s'armant de patience pour essayer de suivre les indications confuses du GPS.

Finalement, ils tournèrent au coin de la rue, empruntant le dernier long chemin vers la sortie. La pluie battait encore les arbres qui se pliaient en deux. Le ciel devint plus foncé, et des éclairs déchirèrent le ciel tandis que l'orage grondant acheva le silence. Une voiture les suivait de près, faisant quelques appels de phares. Agacée, Amélia prit une route parallèle après un feu qui bloqua les poursuivants en devenant rouge. Ceux-ci baissèrent la fenêtre et hurlaient contre le temps.

-Messieurs Hedgehog… C'est au sujet de votre Oncle !

La voiture emprunta un ultime virage, s'engouffrant dans les grands portiques qui se rabattirent derrière eux dans un grand claquement lugubre. La colère crispante des portiques claquaient dans leurs cœurs écœurés. Ils étaient sortis. Comme un nourrisson à la naissance, ils étaient dehors, proie de tous. Le portable de Shadow sonna mais l'orage fut si fort et si violent que personne ne l'entendit. Il vibra quelques instants plus tard. Il le prit d'un geste rapide, espérant quelque nouvelle de Rouge…

_Vot onk é ded _

Autrement dit, « Votre Oncle est dead », donc « Votre Oncle est mort ». Tremblant, le pouls rapide, yeux écarquillés, Shadow reposa le portable dans sa poche après l'avoir éteint d'un geste lent et résigné. Un message envoyé par le portable de secours de leur oncle. Ce n'était pas une farce. Il trembla légèrement lorsqu'un frisson rapide et glacial lui parcouru le dos. Il secoua sa tête, reniant la vérité, même si ça lui coûterait cher. Soudain, la voiture s'arrêta violemment sur le bas-côté, allant presque s'écraser contre un arbre rachitique. Amélia hurla, faisant sursauter l'équipage. Ils sortirent hâtivement, tapant le sol boueux de leurs chaussures déjà marron de terre. L'orage s'intensifia, les cœurs battaient la chamade. Shadow aida Amy à sortir, tandis que Silver s'occupait de Sonic. Celui-ci s'était cogné la tête contre le siège avant. Ils se regroupèrent au coin mais Amy resta devant la voiture, sanglotant.

-Amy… ?

Ils se figèrent après l'avoir rejoint. La voiture avait heurté une bête étrange, noire, hideuse, repoussante. Elle était morte, effondrée sur le pare-brise. Derrière, Amélia avait la tête contre le volant, inanimée. Amy se précipita près de sa mère, la secouant hystériquement. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler à flot, sa tête tout contre le torse de Sonic, qui la tenait protectivement dans ses bras. Il tenta de lui détourner le regard tandis que Shadow relevait Amélia. Son visage était défiguré, une large entaille trônait à son front, tandis que son nez, écrasé contre le tableau de bord, était cassé. Une corne de l'animal avait traversé la mince couche de tôle et avait traversé son abdomen. Un mince filet de sang s'échappait de la bouche de la mère d'Amy mais il y en avait une rivière qui dégoulinait de sa place. Shadow sentit son cœur se lever et ne put empêcher un hoquet. Silver détourna le regard, tremblant d'horreur et de peine. Sonic murmura quelques mots à Amy mais celle-ci s'échappa violemment de son étreinte. Quand elle se retrouva face à l'horrible scène, une lourdeur se glissa dans sa poitrine, la faisant tomber genoux au sol. Les larmes coulèrent à flots. L'hystérie la prit et elle se mit à hurler de pleins poumons, couverte par les rugissements du tonnerre. Sonic posa sa veste sur ses épaules, la serrant contre lui, sous le regard embué de larmes de Silver. Une larme roula dans l'œil austère de Shadow.

-Pourquoi… ?

Le tonnerre reprit de nouveau, encore plus fort. Les visages sombres d'horreur étaient illuminés un court instant. Puis, dans la noirceur, une vive lumière déchira le manteau céleste. Des ombres se faufilèrent derrière les cimes des arbres immenses, poussant des cris stridents. Shadow, surpris, les suivait du regard, oreille rabattues.

-Dans la voiture.

-Quoi ?

Il se retourna, les yeux vifs, flamboyants de rage mais aussi de peur, d'angoisse. Silver s'exécuta docilement, emportant Amy avec lui, s'assurant qu'elle rentre la première. Shadow le poussa ensuite violemment, d'un mouvement rapide. Il piqua du nez et plongea littéralement sur la banquette arrière. Les bêtes crièrent encore plus fort, fendant l'air glacial. Il poussa les pieds du cadet, essayant de créer de la place pour Sonic.

-Grouille !

Une bête vint se poser à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils s'immobilisèrent, gelés. Sonic regarda son frère ainé, qui était tout aussi éperdu. Shadow posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Sonic mais la bête fit un pas en avant. Il soupira. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution, et il fallait faire vite.

-Sonic !

Il le poussa violemment, s'effondrant sur Silver, dans une position bien embarrassante. Il claqua violemment la portière derrière lui et la bête l'empoigna par le bras. Il hurla de douleur, tombant sur ses genoux. La fratrie colla le nez au carreau, yeux remplis d'effroi. Une autre créature, noire également, fendit l'air et atterrit sur Shadow, qui tomba à la renverse, les griffes plantées dans sa chair. Il hurla de nouveau, se débattant en vain. Sonic tenta d'ouvrir la portière mais Silver l'empêcha, après avoir entendu le hurlement de leur frère, qui leur commandait :

-Non !

-Shadow !

Les bêtes lui labouraient le corps, alors qu'il se tortillait, pris au piège. Il voulait courir, s'enfuir mais il était pris au piège. Il frappait le sol maintenant boueux à cause du sang de son poing, arracha l'herbe de ses dents, planta ses crocs dans la terre, avala quelques bouchées de la bouillie brune, bavait, crachait, criait, hurlait, pleurait… Mais il était loin de tout. Il perdait peu à peu pouvoir sur ses ennemis, se tenant les côtes, se levant désespérément, ses genoux tremblaient fort, ses jambes le lâchait. Il tomba nez à terre. Il pleura de plus belle, les larmes coulaient de ses joues et venaient se briser au sol. Il saignait du nez, le mal lui montait à la tête. Il ne voyait plus qu'une purée de couleurs, de plus en plus floues, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vit plus qu'un écran noir. Il sombra dans le néant. Il se retourna vivement avec ses dernières forces et lança un Chaos Spear qui toucha une bête au cœur, qui s'effondra au sol lourdement. Une autre arriva, lui plantant son bec dans sa poitrine. Le cœur frappait dans sa poitrine trouée, frappait dans sa tête dans une symphonie macabre. Le sang coulait toujours de son nez, se répandant sur le sol. Les battements se faisaient de plus en plus empressés, rapides. Le cœur semblait déchirer la poitrine, créant un trou béant pour s'échapper. La mâchoire claquait frénétiquement, grinçant des dents, croquant l'herbe et les pissenlits. Le corps, prisonnier, pantin, ne réagissait plus. Il était arrivé à ses limites de la souffrance. La mâchoire se raidirent alors, et de la bave coulait de ses lèvres. De la bave de rage. Ses frères le regardaient, impuissants, de faire déchiqueter vivant.

Puis, après de longues minutes de vaillant combat du corps et de l'esprit, le corps se raidit une ultime fois, et se laissa dériver dans les méandres de l'inconscient… Le cœur battait plus lentement, le corps n'était plus victime de secousses, l'esprit était là, envolé au-dessus du corps, rêvassant à d'autres lendemains… La respiration était forte, prononcée, lourde et sonore, avec quelques glaires qui s'échappaient de sa bouche ouverte. Encombrement bronchique. Il gisait dans une marre de boue rouge, irriguée de larmes… Les bêtes, folles à cause du sang, s'agitaient une ultime fois autour de lui. Le dernier assaut. Amy, affolée, ouvrit l'autre portière.

-Shadow !

-Amy !

Elle sortit en vitesse de la voiture, attrapa des cailloux et les jeta contre les créatures. Une qui était à cheval sur la victime, lui écrasant le cou, en reçu. Se retournant d'un bond, elle hurla, faisant trembler Amy. Sonic apparut à ses côtés, posant un bras devant elle. Silver, plus effrayé, restait derrière lui. Shadow, encore ivre de coups, la vue floue, ne reconnaissait que les sons. Une bête allait foncer dans un des frères mais il lui sauta dessus. Elle s'envola alors, Shadow sur son dos, et s'écrasa violemment au sol après un court vol dans les nuages où le vent glacial agressait sa fourrure. Il se retrouva sous la créature, presque épuisé, mort, à bout de forces. Il tenta de faire un mouvement mais son menton se heurta au sol tendre. Il entendit des voix, des hurlements…

-Amy !

En ouvrant ses yeux embués par le sang, l'angoisse et la rage, il vit une des bêtes s'envoler avec quelque chose entre ses serres. Puis, il reçu un coup derrière sa tête. Il se retourna fébrilement, avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Un tronc, touché par le tonnerre lui était tombé dessus. Il soupira longuement, fermant ses grands yeux fatigués de combattre. La nuit l'accompagna comme une mère accompagnerait son enfant, tendrement…


	19. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18 : Guerre totale

Quelques heures se sont écoulées depuis, et Shadow ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Ses frères l'ont allongé dans la voiture, sur la banquette arrière. Ils tentèrent de contacter quelqu'un mais le GPS était écrasé, les portables ne fonctionnaient plus et ils étaient perdus en pleine campagne, dans le territoire « ennemi ». L'orage avait cessé mais la pluie tombait toujours. Ils étaient dans leur abri, écoutant les gouttelettes tomber sur les vitres tandis que de la buée se formait. Le corps d'Amélia était toujours au volant, immobile, avec la corne qui arrivait jusqu'à l'arrière du fauteuil. Silver tremblait de tous ses membres, ne quittant pas du regard la scène macabre. Sonic regardait par le carreau, au loin, les yeux vibrant de peur et de rage pour Amy. Elle a été enlevée par les monstres. Il voulait partir la chercher mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien seul. En plus, il ne pouvait pas abandonner son jeune frère et l'aîné grièvement blessé en pleine campagne, isolés de tout.

-Sonic…

Le benjamin se retourna lentement, comme pour éviter de voir le corps qui gisait devant lui. Il croisa alors le regard doré de Silver qui regardait anxieusement Shadow qui se réveillait, tremblant, en sueur. Ils avaient tenté de l'essuyer, de lui apposer quelques maigres bandages, stoppant les écoulements de sang. Il posa une main glacée sur son front, et scannait les environs encore embués de ses yeux flamboyants. Il toisa ses frères du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?

Sonic toussa, un rictus froid éclaira lugubrement son visage crispé par la douleur. Silver remit un gant de toilette humide qu'il avait trouvé dans les bagages sur le front de son aîné qui gémit lorsqu'il toucha une plaie.

-Tu t'es évanoui et Amy a été kidnappée par ces bêtes…

Shadow gela sur place.

-Mais… ? Ils s'en sont pris à vous ?!

-Elle a voulu te défendre.

-Je vous avais interdit de-

-On ne pouvait pas rester là les bras croisés à te regarder te faire massacrer ! Si elle n'y était pas allée, je crois que je serai allé t'aider !

-Con, va ! J'avais formellement dit de-

-Ils l'ont prise, bon sang !

Silver, effrayé, s'était recroquevillé contre la portière. Shadow, encore tremblant, faisait face au bleu avec une ardeur impitoyable. Shadow soupira, préférant regarder le corps du siège avant.

-Appelle Chuck, il va nous aider.

-Quoi ?

Sonic attrapa le portable que Shadow avait caché dans son veston intérieur, secouant le portable devant ses yeux. Il le lui lança dans ses mains.

-Appelle Chuck. Cas d'urgence.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi… ?

Il se retourna, regardant son jeune frère. Son regard doré implorait pour que ce cauchemar cesse et qu'ils retournèrent chez eux, comme avant. Oublier ce qui s'était passé, que tout reprendrait à zéro.

-Pourquoi ?

Son regard était si insistant, si puissant, empreint d'émotion qu'il ne tarda pas à détourner son regard de nouveau. Lui aussi espérait, secrètement, que tout ne soit qu'un cauchemar dont ils se réveilleraient un beau matin d'été ensoleillé.

-Chuck est décédé.

Sonic ouvrit la bouche pour protester, espérant que le cauchemar cesserait, que tout n'était qu'une immense farce, mais un bruit horrible l'arrêta. Un grincement perfide, sournois, qui était capable de rendre sourd. Une créature revint, se posa à quelques mètres de la voiture amochée. Elle grinça de nouveau, plus fortement. Les yeux des passagers s'écarquillèrent au possible et leurs cœurs battirent violemment contre leur poitrine.

-Oh non…

Silver, tremblant de tous ses membres, se retrouva dans les bras de Shadow, avant de passer entre eux, sur le siège du milieu. La créature, seule, s'approcha et vint renifler le cadavre de sa sœur. Elle lécha tendrement sa nuque et hurla de douleur. Les cœurs bondirent, battant furieusement comme pour s'enfuir de ces corps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire… ?!

Shadow atteignit la poignée, et sortit rapidement, la claquant violemment derrière lui. Silver se colla contre Sonic, qui regardait, hagard, leur frère. Il se tenait droit, un peu chancelant, faisant courageusement face au monstre noir et rouge. Celle-ci hurla de nouveau, naseaux, si c'en étaient, dilatés. Ses yeux, grands, noirs, béants comme des trous d'éclat d'obus, le scrutaient silencieusement, guettant son moindre faux pas. La bête eut un soubresaut, effrayant les passagers de la voiture, qui cognèrent leurs têtes au carreau. Elle se retourna vivement, et s'approcha dangereusement d'eux.

-Dégage !

Shadow lança un Chaos Spear qui s'écrasa contre l'œil du monstre. Il hurla de douleur en allant le picorer. L'hérisson en profita pour attraper son cou et le lui tordre vivement dans un craquement dégoûtant. La bête, même avec le cou cassé, lui sauta dessus, serres enfoncées dans sa chair déjà mutilée. Il tomba à terre, impuissant, lançant quelques attaques désespérées. Quand elle ouvrit sa gueule, comme l'enfer qui ouvrait ses durs portiques grinçant, appelant la mort dans un noir tourment de ferveur d'échapper, elle poussa un dernier cri. Shadow eut les tympans presque déchirés à ce cri métallique, claquant dans les esprits creux, qui déchire l'âme en elle-même tant elle exprimait la souffrance. Elle lui tomba dessus dans une volée de sang noirâtre. Le silence revint, lourd, pesant, haletant. Silver le premier se précipita courageusement vers l'aîné, cherchant quelque mince étoffe de vie dans ce corps inerte. Sonic arriva ensuite pour voir son frère se mouvoir sous le lourd corps.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

Ils se retournèrent d'un bond, le cœur battant. Un échidné assez grand et fort, les yeux mauve luisants, se tenait devant eux avec un fusil à manche long. Un jeune renard à deux queues le suivait de loin, la même machine dans les bras qu'il trainait dans le sol boueux. L'échidné s'arrêta brusquement, yeux écarquillés, muet. Tandis que la fratrie descendait avec empressement de la voiture, il pointait Sonic d'un doigt accusateur.

-Toi !

Sonic se retourna, esquissa un sourire bête et lui serra la main, avec une aisance désarmante.

-Longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus ! Pas vrai, tête de dreadlocks ?

-Tu vas bouffer mon pain dans ta tronche, oui ! Une seule personne, sur les milliards sur terre, qui se trouve paumé et que je dois sauver et ça tombe sur toi-

-Sonic !

Le renard couru et sauta dans ses bras.

-Hé Tails ! Tu as grandi, bro'…

-Qui est-ce ?

Shadow s'avança péniblement, claudiquant d'une patte sur l'autre. Silver l'aida en le tenant sous le bras. Le renard s'avança vaillamment mais, légèrement méfiant, l'échidné le poussa sur le côté et s'avança.

-Je suis Knuckles The Echidna et-

-Autrement dit, tête de dreadlocks ou K-T-E…

Sonic toussa, se retenant de rire, pendant que sa victime le menaçait du regard.

-Et donc, voici Miles Prower dit Tails.

-De vieux amis d'enf-

Sonic s'interrompit. Un nouveau cri lugubre, déchirant comme une lame d'épée, avait tué le silence. Knuckles prit son arme en joue, visant le ciel, cherchant l'ennemi. Un autre cri, plus strident, effraya Silver, qui bondit vers son frère. Tails se retourna pour donner des instructions mais s'arrêta quand il vit la voiture et… Le conducteur. Il eut un haut-le-cœur, et détourna vite la tête. Ne trouvant aucune menace aérienne, le chef de la bande visa les arbres.

-Vous allez venir avec nous, mais silencieusement…

Il regarda de côté, et fit un signe de tête à son comparse à deux queues. Celui-ci répondit en levant la main, tirant la manche de Sonic, amenant le groupe quelques mètres plus loin, derrière un arbre où les attendaient un bus gris assez large. Tails tapa un code à la portière avant et fit signe à la fratrie de monter.

-Démarre !

Knuckles arrivait à toute allure au loin, des bagages plein les bras, poursuivit par deux bêtes. Il les lança de loin à la bande qui tenta de les rentrer rapidement, juste à temps pour laisser leur ami sauter à l'intérieur et se claquer la tête contre une cloison. Les monstres à l'extérieur hurlaient, frappaient, cognaient violemment contre le bus, qui ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre et qui n'était même pas endommagé. L'échidné se releva difficilement, à moitié confus, se plaçant au volant.

-Je conduis !

Il se retourna et regarda le renard curieusement.

-T'es presque sonné et t'allais mettre la marche arrière…

Knuckles grommela, laissant rapidement sa place. Tails démarra en furie, écrasant une bête au passage, ce qui fit bondir le bus. La seconde créature se colla sur le toit, donnant des coups de bec dans la vitre. Sonic, pâle, la regardait comme jamais il ne la verrait d'aussi près. Le bec tenta un nouveau coup, prêt à perforer la vitre mais elle se retrouva écrasée contre un poteau électrique. Dans un torrent d'éclairs multicolores et de flammes, elle s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd, convulsant. Le bus continua sa route sur une ligne déserte. Derrière eux, l'image du monstre devenait de plus en plus floue, s'effaçant à chaque centimètre parcouru, jusqu'à disparaître. Un ultime cri les dévastèrent de l'intérieur, un son si strident qu'il faillit leur faire perdre l'ouïe. La pluie s'était arrêtée un peu plus tard, et le ciel s'était éclairci, dévoilant quelques rayons qui perçaient les nuages noirs.

######°######

Il faisait complètement jour à nouveau quand ils furent rentrés dans une base. Elle était petite, mais assez grande pour qu'une compagnie de quelques centaines d'hommes puisse y vivre confortablement. Ils se garèrent à l'intérieur d'un parking qui se trouvait dans une grotte en face de l'entrée. La caserne en elle-même, bien qu'elle fût faite dans un tronc d'arbre gigantesque qui se trouvait là depuis le départ, ressemblait plus à un petit immeuble. L'entrée, moderne, qui contrastait avec l'aspect rural extérieur, occupait tout le rez-de-chaussée. On y trouvait un large bureau, des ordinateurs, des écrans… Une « salle de contrôle ». D'ailleurs, pour entrer dans le bâtiment, il fallait connaître quatre codes et posséder une clef qui ne pouvait pas être falsifiée ou reproduite.

Après quelques mots sur cet étage, ils prirent un ascenseur qui les emmena au premier étage. Il y avait le triple de machines, de papiers… C'était l'espace réservé à Tails, chef des opérations. Au second, c'était une salle d'entraînement, principalement pour Knuckles. Le troisième était dédié à un petit laboratoire médical, c'était une petite infirmerie comportant le nécessaire pour deux hôpitaux. Le dernier étage, le quatrième, était réservé aux chambres. Elles étaient larges et spacieuses, assez pour au moins trois compagnies. Il y avait aussi un dôme, une sorte de grenier, centre des opérations et de surveillance des alentours, ainsi que quatre tours à chaque coin de l'habitation, qui étaient cachées par le tronc, la verdure et la mousse. Il y avait les armes, le matériel et les machines nécessaires pour se défendre en cas d'attaque. Il y avait deux caves, l'étage -1 était consacré aux recherches électroniques, et le -2 à la recherche biotechnique. A l'extérieur se trouvaient des salles anti-bombardements et des abris antiatomiques. On trouvait aussi trois garages, deux à chaque côté de la maison et un souterrain qui se trouvait sous la bâtisse, rejoignant une série de tunnels souterrains menant à différents endroits du royaume. Après cette visite rapide des lieux, la bande se réunit de nouveau au rez-de-chaussée, prenant part autour d'une table en verre.

-On ne vous a pas vus depuis longtemps au royaume…

-On a fui notre père pour aller vivre chez notre oncle…

Tails poussa une carte vers eux. Shadow la prit vivement, l'étalant sur la table. Elle était multicolore, des traits de multiples couleurs étaient tracés en tous sens.

-Depuis quelques temps, on a surveillé Eggman. Principalement, depuis qu'il a abandonné ses études en cours pour s'enfuir on ne sait où. Mais en le traquant, on s'est rendu compte qu'il manigançait avec son père et… Jules, votre père.

La fratrie regardait Knuckles, incrédule. Même s'ils le savaient au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils espéraient que ce serait faux. Que ce ne serait qu'un cauchemar.

-Quand vous avez fui, même un peu avant, cette bande s'est attaquée au royaume. Aujourd'hui, il est dévasté, en guerre. La famille royale a dû fuir et partir dans l'autre royaume voisin, essayant malgré tout de lutter avec les derniers remparts.

Il montra quelques points de la carte, rouges et noirs, qui étaient trop nombreux pour les distinguer.

-Ils ont conquis ces portions-là… On lutte pour préserver les derniers hectares mais ils ont engagé de nouveaux mercenaires, les Black Arms. Ce sont les créatures qui vous ont attaqué.

Tails montra un endroit sur la carte, moyennement grand, colorié en blanc.

-Nous sommes ici. Nous sommes encerclés et quelques fois, ils tentent d'attaquer. Notre groupe, les Freedom Fighters ont été dispatchés. Certains ont été capturés, d'autres tués et d'autres ont fui.

-Alors en vous voyant, on espérait que vous nous donneriez un coup de main, au moins pour les machines avec Tails… Sans vous blesser…

L'échidné regarda du coin de l'œil Sonic, qui lui tira la langue.

-Mais à part défendre les hectares qui restent, vous faîtes quoi ?

Tails envoya une autre carte sur la table depuis un bureau.

-On sabote ce qu'ils ont et on essaie d'aider la population qui reste, quelques fois on délivre des chargements de prisonniers…

L'œil de Sonic brilla d'un éclat de malice. Il s'avança vers Tails, regardant ses frères, attendant leur réaction.

-Si vous m'aidez à délivrer un prisonnier assez spécial, je suis avec vous !

-Quoi ?!

Ses frères, incrédules, étaient gelés sur place. Knuckles, riant, heureux, ce qui était assez rare, le tapa violemment dans le dos d'une « frappe amicale ».

-Bienvenue à bord, soldat Sonic !


	20. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19 : Face à face final avec papa…

Le mois était passé rapidement. Après de vives protestations de la part de son frère aîné, Sonic eu l'autorisation de s'engager. Pour être sûr que rien ne puisse lui arriver, et comme sa tâche l'en incombait, l'aîné s'engagea aussi, de même que le cadet. Shadow se retrouva aux côtés de Knuckles, en tant que soldat, Sonic était principalement l'espion, mais quelquefois, s'occupait de livraisons. Quand à Silver, il aidait Tails et s'occupait de la communication car ses dons de télépathie s'avéraient fort utiles. Ensemble, ils luttaient contre la menace ennemie. Peu à peu, grâce à l'aide des nouveaux comparses, les ennemis avaient perdu 1/10ème de leurs hectares. Cela paraissait ridicule, mais se trouva plutôt encourageant pour les habitants. Certains s'engagèrent aussitôt, leur espoir ravivé, comme Scourge ou la bande des Babylones. La caserne a été ragrandie également, un petit aéroport de fortune a été aménagé dans la cour arrière ainsi qu'un jardin de plaisance. Les structures ont été renforcées et on pouvait lire, en lettres d'or, à l'entrée du bâtiment secret « Freedom Fighters ».

La nuit était tombée depuis peu. Le repas était terminé, beaucoup dormaient après la journée de sabotages. Les nuages, gris furtifs, qui contrastaient avec le ciel déjà sombre, descendaient doucement des collines pour s'écraser dans les cimes des sapins. Leur douce odeur flottait dans le vent jusqu'à éveiller Sonic, qui était allongé dans sa couchette à l'extérieur de la base. Le vent le berçait doucement, comme une mère le ferait. L'air était si doux qu'il fermait la paupière. C'est alors qu'une image lui revint. Amy. C'est vrai que son ami s'attelait vivement à la retrouver, traçant leur chemin, étudiant les mouvements ennemis, les actualités… Il avait repéré où elle était depuis longtemps. Elle était dans la base ennemie, chez Eggman. Il voulait aller la délivrer sur un coup de tête, courir, la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser, mais… Rien ne pouvait se passer ainsi. Il le savait pertinemment. Il soupira longuement, humant l'air doux qui vint effleurer ses joues comme une caresse. Il se retourna pour voir sa guitare qui trônait au milieu des branchages. Il tendit sa main et l'attrapa rapidement. Après l'avoir correctement accordée, il commença à entonner une chanson. Celle que son oncle lui avait apprise quand il était petit. Son premier air à la guitare et il s'en souvenait par cœur.

_Well I won't back down, no I won't back down  
You can stand me up at the gates of hell  
But I won't back down_

Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around  
And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down  
Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down  


Il regardait la lune à moitié cachée par les arbres pendant sa chanson. Derrière lui, dans le bâtiment, seuls Knuckles qui montait la garde dans les tourelles et Tails qui était dans son laboratoire ne dormaient pas.

_Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out  
Hey I will stand my ground and I won't back down_

Well I know what's right, I got just one life  
In a world that keeps on pushin' me around  
But I stand my ground and I won't back down

Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out  
Hey I will stand my ground and I won't back down  
No I won't back down.

Il termina en se raclant la gorge. Chanter dans le grave n'a jamais été son point fort. Il se retourna de nouveau, posant pieds à terre. Le vent fit voleter ses pics. Il se dirigea mollement vers la caserne quand quelque chose le fit tomber à la renverse. Sa tête cogna contre la terre, et il vit quelques étoiles tomber du ciel. En reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il reconnu Tails, excité, mais aussi angoissé. Il lui tendit une main tremblante.

-Désolé, je-

-Ne stresse pas pour autant…

Sonic attrapa sa main et lui sourit amicalement, lui indiquant qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Rassuré, Tails lui sourit, l'air un peu bête. Il lui tapa dans le dos, le poussant à l'intérieur, pouffant un petit rire.

-Pourquoi te mets-tu dans des états pareils pour rien ?

-D'habitude, Knuckles est assez bourru…

Il esquissa un sourire gêné, regardant ses pieds. Sonic acquiesça silencieusement d'un hochement de tête.

-Toujours le même… Sinon, quoi de neuf ?

Tails se souvint de son enthousiasme et, attrapant la main de son ami, l'emmena dans son bureau, un espace clos avec une table, un ordinateur et des centaines d'écrans. Il lui en pointa un du doigt et afficha des cartes avec des photos.

-Le père de Robotnik est décédé. C'est la crise, Jules et le fiston se battent pour le contrôle de la base. Ils sont divisés en deux, chacun se battant contre l'autre.

-Alors…

-Oui, c'est le moment ou jamais…

Les yeux de Sonic brillèrent comme jamais, un éclat d'espoir et de rage était perceptible dans son regard émeraude. Tails sourit de nouveau, porté par la force dégagée par son vieil ami. Le hérisson s'avança vers la fenêtre, regardant de nouveau la lune. Un éclair de joie traversa son visage.

-J'arrive, Amy.

######°######

J'étais en prison depuis je ne sais combien de jours. J'étais enfermée entre quatre murs de béton gris, froid, et humide. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, juste une porte grillagée avec une vitre teintée. Je voyais mon reflet mais pas l'extérieur. Pour éviter que je ne m'échappe, on m'avait mis un boulet au pied. Oui, comme au moyen-âge. Je ne savais pas si c'était le jour ou la nuit, ni quelle heure il pouvait être. Je dormais à même le sol, il n'y avait ni paille ni matelas. De temps en temps, une fois par jour, rarement deux, on me livrait une gamelle. Traitement de faveur, j'avais droit à de la bonne cuisine, la même qu'Eggman, le chef. C'était bon signe, apparemment, ils ne me voulaient pas de mal. D'ailleurs, ce temps que j'ai passé ici ne fut pas trop mal, moins pire que ce que je l'imaginais : pas de torture, pas de violence, pas de chantage… Le seul problème était que… En fait, j'étais seule. Bel et bien seule. Il y a des moments où je pensais à eux. J'espérais qu'ils allaient bien, surtout Sonic. J'avais déjà perdu ma mère… C'était resté un souvenir douloureux pour moi. Pire que douloureux, d'ailleurs. La corne qui lui transperçait l'estomac, le sang, ses yeux vides… J'en faisais des cauchemars. J'ai longtemps pleuré… Pendant ce qui me semblait des années. Peu à peu, la douleur s'était estompée mais j'avais toujours ce pincement ici, quelque part dans ma poitrine, où un trou a été creusé. C'était ma dernière famille. Maintenant, si Sonic m'abandonnait, je serais seule. Je l'aimais, il m'aimait, du moins je croyais car il me l'avait confessé, mais… J'avais toujours peur. Peur qu'il ne parte, peur qu'il ne se détourne de moi… Il y avait tant d'autres personnes dans le monde que moi… En plus, c'était la guerre… Il y avait beaucoup de raisons pour qu'il m'abandonne… S'il le faisait, je ne savais pas si ses frères seraient avec lui… Généralement, si un y allait, les autres suivraient… Presque comme des jumeaux. En fin de compte, j'étais bien seule… Il y avait juste mon reflet qui me tenait compagnie…

-Ah !

Depuis ma cellule, j'entendais des cris. On hurlait. Ma cabine était insonorisée mais j'arrivais à entendre des explosions. Des bruits courts, fracassants et des bruits longs, pétrifiants, se succédaient. Quelque chose frappa contre la porte car le verre fut brisé, laissant un trou béant en plein milieu. Le verre fracassé glissa sur le sol, en face de moi. Par le trou, je voyais des robots qui, dans des va-et-vient déchaînés, explosaient aux quatre coins du couloir dans une valse de flammes et de métaux. En quelques secondes, ils réunirent des matériaux, allant de la simple carcasse métallique à des grosses machines, et s'enfuirent, laissant les prisonniers derrière eux. Je passais ma main à travers le trou pour faire signe mais personne ne me répondit. Je passais alors ma tête, le couloir était vide. Une alarme retentit et, dans un fracas insoutenable, des portes se fermèrent, bloquant le périmètre. Le sol trembla vivement, me poussant devant. J'ai tenté de sauter mais je me suis coupé contre le verre. Une large entaille saillante trônait sur ma main. Une vive douleur me traversa. Un petit bout était resté à l'intérieur. J'avais trop mal et trop peur pour le retirer, alors, j'ai entouré ma main d'un bout de mouchoir mais le sang ne cessait d'affluer, créant une petite marre au sol. Un petit bruit sourd arriva à mes oreilles. Une bouteille de gaz, collée au mur, avait prit feu ! Je savais que j'étais la seule à l'étage, il n'y avait ni prisonniers autre que moi, ni robots… Comment faire ?

-A l'aide !

Personne ne répondit. Une explosion retentit de nouveau, et un mur s'affaissa contre la bouteille. Un chemin s'était offert à moi mais l'incendie avait gagné du terrain. J'ai pris cette route, sans autre choix que la mort vive ou essayer de fuir. J'ai couru jusqu'au fond du couloir lorsque la fumée monta. Le feu s'était répandu jusque dans la cage d'escaliers du bas ! Je suis montée le plus vite que possible, arrivant à un dernier palier, la fumée me montant au nez. Je commençais à suffoquer et je ne voyais rien dans ce brouillard. Je tâtais les murs, essayant de trouver une sortie dans cet enfer, mais rien ! Je sentais l'atmosphère se réchauffer… Le feu arrivait ! J'ai regardé de tous côtés mais j'étais perdue ! Je me suis effondrée au sol, respirant le peu d'air frais qu'il restait. Je sanglotais, pensant que ma mort était proche… Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre maman…

-Amy !

J'entendais quelqu'un hurler mais je ne voyais personne. Ce n'étais pas la voix d'un robot en tout cas, car elle était vive et anxieuse. J'ai sursauté en sentant une main m'attraper la jambe ! Je frappais, me débattais, arrivant à arracher quelques poils…

-Lâchez-moi !

-Amy ! Arrête steup !

J'ai arrêté en regardant ma main. Des poils bleus. En levant la tête, j'ai croisé le regard vert émeraude. Son regard. Sur son front, il manquait une touffe, et sa peau était rouge. Je souris timidement, mais lui, de douleur.

-Désolé…

-Bah, tu ne savais pas…

Il s'approcha, m'embrassa rapidement, ne me lâchant pas du regard une seconde.

-Tu m'as manqué…

-A moi aussi, Soniku…

Le mur d'en face s'effondra, et fut bientôt englouti par les flammes. Il me regarda anxieusement, m'attrapant par la taille, me posant un mouchoir humide sur le nez.

-Vite… Respire dedans…

Il sprinta à toute allure à travers les couloirs enflammés. Pendant ce court instant, tout sembla être en suspens. Les couleurs, le bruit… Tout allait si lentement… On arriva à un petit palier, sautant par une fenêtre, arrivant dans un autre bâtiment… Le feu était le seul élément qui semblait vouloir rivaliser avec la vitesse de Sonic. Il nous frôlait, le poussant à dépasser ses limites. Il engloutissait tout ce qu'on dépassait, dévorant tout sur son passage, laissant derrière lui les restes de son festin, un affreux carnage… Je n'osais pas me retourner… Ce brasier gagnait légèrement du terrain, arrivant à nos côtés. Il me tenait dans ses bras et je sentais que Sonic haletait, épuisé. A un moment, on a dû redescendre tout un immeuble avant de gagner l'autre car il n'avait pas de fenêtres pour s'enfuir. Une flammèche le brûla à la queue mais il retint un cri, gémissant.

-Amy…

Au loin, il y avait un grand vide qui nous séparait d'une base aérienne où nous attendaient… Un hélicoptère ! Avec Shadow, Silver… Et des autres ! On allait être sauvés !

-Sonic !

Au moment où on allait sauter, un petit faisceau laser le toucha, lui grillant la jambe, lui laissant une large marque rouge. Il hurla ! Il hurla comme jamais avant ! Il replia sa jambe, et on tomba au sol. Il se recroquevilla, touchant sa blessure. J'ai couru vers lui mais il me repoussa.

-Pars…

-Mais…

-Il y a un tremplin là-bas… Utilise-le avant qu'il ne soit grillé.

-Pas sans toi !

Il se tourna vers moi, le regard vert émeraude plein de peur mais aussi de courage. C'est alors que j'ai vu. Sa jambe était ensanglantée, la plaie était profonde, laissant une entaille béante. Il ne pourrait pas sauter et moi encore moins le porter. Les autres ne pouvaient pas nous rejoindre, un rideau de flammes commençait à se lever autour de nous, comme pour nous engloutir... On était sur le toit, pourchassés par un incendie. Seuls. Des larmes commencèrent à couler et je tombais à genoux à ses côtés. J'étais pitoyable ! Même pas capable de l'aider !

-Amy…

Il posa une main pleine de sang sur la mienne, m'embrassant. Cette fois, son regard était plein de peine.

-Sauve-toi…

-Non… Pas sans toi…

-Fais-le pour moi. Va.

-Mais…

-Pars !

Il me poussa avec cette même main. J'étais résignée. Je me suis retournée, avant de sauter. Il était étendu là, la jambe dans un bain de sang, impassible. Il me regardait, souriait faiblement, attendant son sort. Ses yeux brillaient d'espoir mais aussi d'horreur… Mon cœur se brisa à la minute même où je sentis mon corps léger, le vent balayant mes pics. Il fut en miettes lorsque je vis les autres.

######°######

Un vent froid, sec et dur comme une gifle vint percuter le visage du blessé. Sonic gémit lorsque celui-ci toucha sa plaie. Il se tortilla, s'agrippant à une rampe de métal. Il s'y appuya de toutes ses forces, arrivant à se tenir debout avec beaucoup de peine. Il souffla un moment en voyant qu'elle était repartie de l'autre côté. Les autres le regardaient et il leur fit un geste pour qu'ils partent. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que leurs regards ne se posaient pas sur lui… Au loin, dans la fumée s'échappant des conduits et de la petite trappe, une silhouette apparaissait. Un autre tir arriva, rapide, mais Sonic l'esquiva à temps en se poussant de quelques centimètres. Il serra la barre de ses mains tremblantes, la chaleur venant de sa douleur lui montant à la tête. Son sang battait, résonnant dans son crâne. Son souffle était court, faible, haletant. Ses yeux vadrouillaient si vite sur tous les détails qu'il eut mal à la tête.

-Bonsoir, fils…

C'était la moustache grise, à moitié grillée par le feu, le pantalon déchiré et des guenilles pour hauts de corps que se présentait son père, Jules. Effrayé, Sonic se serra encore plus contre le métal froid. Le père s'approcha, le visage gris, terne, morne. Il cachait ses bras derrière lui, dans son dos, tout en s'avançant dangereusement.

-Comme tu n'as pas changé…

-Pareil pour toi…

Leurs regards se croisaient, durs, froids. Le père posa une main sur son épaule. Ce geste lui donna la sensation d'une brûlure si intense qu'il ferma ses yeux, couinant.

-Il n'est pas trop tard, fils… Viens avec moi…

-Et toi, pourquoi ne nous rejoins-tu pas ?

Jules stoppa net, comme figé, gelé sur place. Son regard glissa sur l'horizon rouge de flammes. Le bâtiment était le dernier debout et il commençait à être dévoré par les flammes. La chaleur s'élevait des bouches d'aération. Quelques braises vinrent tomber sur le toit. Le jeune en profita pour se défaire de son étreinte, se glissant derrière lui. C'est alors qu'il vit que son père était à moitié cyborg, du côté gauche. L'autre se releva dans un cliquetis métallique, l'œil menaçant.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi…

-Je ne joue pas. Regarde ce que tu es devenu…

Il leva alors son bras métallique, qui se transforma en petit canon laser. Avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient, il couru jusqu'à la trappe mais fut touché à l'autre jambe. Il tomba au sol, plié en deux par la douleur, hurlant. Le cyborg arriva dans un bruit de métal froissé, l'arme pointé sur sa progéniture. Sonic attrapa dans sa main une poignée de braises et les lui lança, brûlant aussi bien sa main que le visage ennemi. Il tenta de sauter par la trappe mais une main s'abattit sur son cou. Un froid glacial le fit trembler de tous ses membres et il fut prit de secousses. L'œil robotique le dévisageait, avide de le voir rendre l'âme. Sonic attrapa le bras humain, le tordit, le plaqua dans les braises voisines. Jules hurla d'une voix rauque qui devint rude, métallique aussi. Sa peau brûla, laissant place à une large plaque grise de fer. Il frappa son fils au visage, lui laissant une large marque, l'envoyant cogner contre la barrière. Il s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd et un cri de douleur. La barrière lui tomba dessus, se fracassant sur son ventre.

-Un dernier mot, fils ? J'aurais pourtant tant aimé éviter ça…

Se tenant debout devant lui, dominant, l'arme au poing, il le dévisageait, dédaigneux. Sonic se mordit la lèvre, la perçant, laissant du sang dégouliner sur son menton brun. Pour une des rares fois, il pleura. Des larmes dégoulinèrent de ses joues et s'écrasèrent au sol. L'œil de métal continuait toujours à le dévisager, calculant ses moindres gestes dans sa cervelle froide.

-Merci pour tout, papa…

Dans un dernier mouvement désespéré, Sonic le tacla avec sa jambe coupée d'un geste rapide, le faisant lourdement trébucher au sol. Il lui sauta dessus, arrachant son bras de fer violemment, le tenant maintenant contre lui. La nouvelle victime recula, hurlant sa douleur, suivit de son ennemi. Sonic, tremblant, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Les souffles s'arrêtèrent lorsque celui-ci se retrouva à agripper désespérément le bord de l'immeuble en flammes. Son corps balançait dans le vide. Il ne tenait qu'avec son unique main valide. Eperdu, Sonic s'arrêta net. Il n'allait pas tuer son père ! Son propre père !

-Pitié fils, aide-moi !

Le cri métallique, désespéré, humain, le toucha profondément. Père. Ce mot battait dans sa tête au grès du flot de son sang chaud. Il se battait contre lui-même, une tempête tumultueuse avait lieu dans son cœur. L'âme en peine, honteux, triste, il tendit sa main avec un sourire rassurant. Le père, retournant sa main avec la sienne de chair, lui rendait ce sourire humain, plein d'affection pour son fils. En cet unique instant, quand leurs mains se touchèrent, Sonic sentit la rédemption dans ce geste. Il l'aida à remonter en riant.

-Trop faible !

Il le tira alors violemment, après s'être hissé jusqu'au bord comme une larve de métal, suintant un produit gris. Il serra son cou d'une poignée ferme, faisant craquer sa nuque. Le malheureux tenta de se défaire de son emprise mais du sang dégoulinait de l'étreinte. Leurs regards se croisèrent en une seconde. En une seconde, un sourire hideux se dessina sur les lèvres du père. En une seconde, il jeta son fils dans le vide violemment. Sonic hurla de pleins poumons tandis que son ennemi le regardait chuter vers sa mort dans un rire démoniaque. Il était devenu fou.

-Ahahahahah !

Le jeune se fracassa contre la paroi rocailleuse de l'immeuble, se brisant les membres, se cassant les articulations et se broyant les os. Sa tête éclata contre un palier rugueux, éclaboussant de sang les environs, et bascula par la force du contrepoids, par-dessus le petit fossé et alla s'étaler de tout son long. Un bruit horrible et dégoûtant fit soulever son cœur et la douleur l'assaillit en une seconde, le faisant tressaillir. Il hurla mais eu la mâchoire éclatée par une masse de béton qui fut décrochée de l'immeuble en flammes et son épaule fut transpercée par une autre même masse et sa jambe, déjà sanglante, fut pliée en deux, coincée entre deux rochers et le retint. Il était pendu sur la paroi du palier, fou de douleur et de rage. Il voulait hurler sa douleur mais ses poumons et sa mâchoire ne le lui permettaient pas. Il se vidait petit à petit de son sang, qui alla s'écouler entre roches et rocs. Il entendit des cris dont un, plus puissant que les autres, aigu, strident. La paroi céda aux flammes, le faisant basculer dans un fossé, au pied de l'édifice. Le feu, grand vainqueur de ce massacre, se dirigeait royalement vers lui, crépitant d'impatiente. Il passa d'abord une main chaleureuse sur sa cuisse, puis trouvant cette sensation enivrante, finit par l'enlacer dans une étreinte mortelle de cendres. Le vent fit valser ses cheveux rouges en même temps qu'un hurlement déchirant, bien plus puissant que le tonnerre, vint arracher du meilleur des mondes un cœur jeune et bon.

-Je serai le dernier debout !

Le fou, en haut, fêtait sa victoire en s'adonnant entièrement aux flammes dans un rire mêlant diablerie et folie. Le feu le caressa, le toucha, le gouta. Le métal fondit, dégoulinant sur ses derniers membres valides, brûlant sa peau, brûlant sa chair. Il riait dans une scène horrifiante. Face à sa propre mort, il tapait dans ses mains, entonnant un dernier chant. Les bouches d'aération et la trappe cédèrent à la pression du roi du feu. Celui-ci était dans une colère noire voyant la joie de sa victime. Ouvrant alors son immense gueule dorée dans une valse de cendres, il le dévora dans un fracas métallique. Jules hurla alors, de douleur. L'horizon où le soleil se levait était rouge sang, tandis que le ciel au-dessus de la scène du massacre était noir. Noir de cendres et de morts.

-Ahahahahah !

Le bâtiment, pourtant imposant, céda. Il s'écroula de tout son long, grand géant de pierre soumis, empêchant le feu de se propager plus loin. L'orage retentit et l'éclair illumina l'horreur. Un hélicoptère fit le tour des environs dans un battement d'ailes anxieux. Une main sortit, désignant une forme inerte au sol. Une tête sortit alors d'une portière et commença à pleurer, hurlant quelques mots incompréhensibles. L'orage masquait ses mots mais pas son désespoir.

-Soniku !

Chanson citée dans le chapitre :

_I won't back down_, _Johnny Cash_


	21. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20 : « L'amour est là où ton cœur se trouve »

Tout était leste, brillant, doux, paradisiaque. Il n'y avait pas d'odeurs ni de bruits. Le silence régnait en maître. Tout était blanc. C'était la seule couleur. On s'amusait à y rêver d'autres lendemains. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais senti aussi détendu, heureux de vivre. Cette sensation le transportait d'euphorie au gré du battement imaginaire de son cœur. Il y a fort longtemps qu'il lui semblait ne plus battre. Son corps entier était au repos, léger, presque aérien. Il se sentait flotter. Il était libre. Pourtant, ce n'était que cet état, et cet état seul qui lui permit d'accéder à la béatitude. Il était calme et serein naturellement, « bien dans sa peau », comme on dit. C'était en fait un bonheur égoïste, somme toute.

-…

Il entendait quelques murmures qui brisèrent le silence, venant le bercer dans sa joie.

-…

Puis, les murmures se firent plus puissants, plus pressants, créant une nouvelle harmonie menaçante. La couleur commençait à disparaître, à devenir légèrement gris. Des douleurs commencèrent à le prendre aux jambes, le tirant vers le bas.

-Sonic…

Les murmures augmentaient en intensité. Bientôt, il eut la sensation d'être au milieu d'une conférence où des personnes murmuraient bruyamment autour de lui. Les douleurs montèrent dans son corps, atteignant son ventre, le faisant courber sous son poids, le dos, la gorge, la tête… Il était paralysé de douleur. La couleur devint alors noire. Dans cette nuit totale et profonde, il était saisit par des violentes douleurs devenues épouvantables, insupportables. Il lui semblait pouvoir entendre quelque chose battre violemment dans son torse. Il était comme pris dans un étau de fer, broyé par les mâchoires féroces de quelque fléau. Il pensa que ce fut sa fin.

-Ah !

Il s'abandonna à la souffrance en fermant ses yeux de toutes ses forces, incapable de résister à ce flot qui le submergeait, l'entraînant loin du rivage paradisiaque. Il n'avait plus la force de bouger. Un carcan démoniaque l'entourait, l'emprisonnait, le serrant de la tête aux pieds. Il se sentait aspiré, emporté vers un territoire inconnu qui l'effrayait déjà. Il crut entendre une musique abyssale. Sa résistance faiblissait. Le néant l'attirait. Le noir devint rouge sang.

-Ah !

Un sentiment de solitude l'envahit. Il était seul. Seul dans son épreuve. Personne pour l'aider. Il devait franchir le passage en solitaire. Pas d'autre choix. Il se répéta que c'était sa fin. Ses yeux, grands et vides, commençaient à briller d'un éclat vif. Il sentit quelque chose s'abattre sur lui. Quelque chose de pesant, étouffant.

-Ah !

La douleur finit par être si forte et violente qu'il faillit en perdre la raison. Il eut des gestes saccadés, des cris, des gémissements… Rien ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Comme si le monde, la Terre, l'écrasait. Et puis, soudain, ce fut comme si les mains de Dieu l'écartelaient. Une vive et intense lumière l'aveugla, lui brûlant ses yeux remplis d'espérance. Son corps prit feu, ses poumons s'embrasèrent. Il poussa un cri long et puissant.

-Wah !

Des larmes lui coulèrent sur ses joues brûlantes tant il ne s'était jamais sentit si vivant. Puis, une dame en blouse blanche, accompagnée d'autres médecins, sans le quitter des yeux, rouges, essoufflés, hurlaient de joie.

-Il est vivant !

Il eut à peine le temps de souffler, tout en sueur, qu'Amy l'attrapa par le cou, le serrant dans ses bras. Elle pleurait. Il toussa, et elle relâcha légèrement son étreinte. Ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient de vie. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Tout en la tenant près de lui, il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, comme elle.

-Ne me quitte plus, Soniku…

-Jamais. L'amour est là où ton cœur se trouve.

Ils se regardèrent, regards perdus dans celui de l'autre. Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Dès ce moment où ils se serraient dans les bras, ils comprirent que la véritable aventure est de vivre. Il a revit pour elle, elle a vécu pour lui. Il ne faut pas chercher bien loin pour trouver le paradis.


	22. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21 : Conclusion finale

Le temps était venu, les cœurs battaient. Deux allées de blanc et de noir, formaient deux rangs distincts. Les invités, partagés entre la joie et l'émerveillement, regardaient frénétiquement les environs, comme pour mieux ressentir l'intensité du moment et les garder en soi. Le beuglement du peuple amassé devant l'immense bâtiment à moitié détruit entrait par la porte avec le soleil à moitié couché. Les gens, effarés, se croyant au mariage de quelque héro militaire, se mouvait au portail, frétillants. Les pas se pressaient, des militaires en uniforme se placèrent devant les marches, repoussant les indésirables. La foule, consternée, passa son chemin, se retournant vaquer à leurs occupations. A l'intérieur de la bâtisse, les invités bougeaient dans un sursaut d'excitation. Les pavés éclatés illuminés, les chandeliers un peu cabossés mais brillants et la scène baignée de lumière alimentaient les conversations les plus joyeuses. Le public d'élite, placé devant un autel presque entièrement conservé, se gardait de tant d'excitation, et, tout en se tenant fièrement droit, attendait patiemment le début de la scène magique, dans cet espace presque entièrement détruit.

Tout à coup, le suisse frappa trois fois le pavé brillant du bois de sa hallebarde brisée. Toute l'assistance se retourna avec un long frou-frou de jupes et un remuement de chaises. Et la jeune femme apparut, au bras de son homme d'honneur, dans la vive lumière du portail rouillé. Elle avait toujours l'air joyeux, d'un délicieux être heureux de vivre coiffé de fleurs d'oranger. Elle demeura quelques instants sur le seuil, puis quand elle fit son premier pas dans la nef, les orgues poussèrent un cri puissant, annoncèrent l'entrée de la mariée avec leur grande voix de métal un peu cassée. Elle s'en venait, la tête haute, les joues rouges, mais pas timide, vaguement émue, gentille, charmante, une miniature d'épousée. Les femmes souriaient et murmuraient en la regardant passer noblement. Les hommes chuchotaient des mots entre eux, comparant les jeunes et les anciennes mariées. Le garçon d'honneur, son beau-frère, marchait avec une dignité exagérée, un peu rouge, les binocles sur le nez. Derrière eux, quatre demoiselles d'honneur, dont la fille de l'ancienne reine, toutes les quatre vêtues de rose et de blanc, formaient une cour à ce bijou de future reine. Les autres garçons d'honneur, dont le fils unique de l'ancienne majesté, qui riait en faisant des signes à sa sœur, allaient à un pas qui semblait réglé par un maître de ballet.

Puis un hérisson bleu, légèrement plus grand que les autres adultes, parut avec une vielle dame inconnue. Il levait la tête sans détourner non plus ses yeux fixes, tendres d'un vert émeraude, sous ses sourcils crispés. Il avait les mains moites, le front légèrement brillant dû à sa sueur. Il avait l'allure fière, la taille fine, la jambe droite. Il portait bien son habit que tachait, comme une goutte de sang, le petit ruban rouge de la légion des chevaliers, hérité de son défunt père. Enfin ce fut une procession bizarre des alliés et des amis. Et toujours les orgues chantaient, poussaient par l'énorme monument les accents ronflants et cassés de leurs gorges luisantes, qui crient au ciel la joie ou la douleur des Hommes. On referma violemment les grands battants de l'entrée, et, tout à coup, il fit sombre comme si on venait de mettre à la porte le soleil. Un morceau de la porte tomba au sol dans un petit bruit sourd, mais personne ne fit attention à ce détail. Un mince rayon de lumière put assister à la scène. Les frères du marié, droits, se tenaient à côté de la sacristie, comme témoins. Le plus vieux, yeux embués, un peu endormi, tenait la main de sa femme, Rouge, qui ne manquait rien de la scène. Silver, tenant Blaze tout contre lui, avait le cœur qui battait d'émotion pour son frère.

Maintenant Sonic était agenouillé à côté de sa femme dans le chœur, en face de l'autel illuminé. L'évêque, crosse en main, mitre en tête, apparut, sortant de la sacristie, pour les unir au nom de l'éternel. Il posa les questions d'usage, échangea les anneaux avec les enfants présents, les anciens royaux, prononça les paroles qui lient comme des chaînes, et il adressa aux nouveaux époux une allocution religieuse. Il parla de la fidélité, longuement, en termes d'or. C'était un homme maigre de petite taille, un de ces anciens paysans qui se sont engagés religieusement pour vivre. Il fit des signes religieux encore, puis des sacrements devenus incontournables, universels, rituels. L'évêque avait alors terminé sa harangue.

Lorsque l'office fut terminé, Sonic se redressa et, donnant le bras à sa femme, passa devant la sacristie. Alors commença l'interminable défilé des assistants. Lui, affolé de joie, se voyait maintenant officiellement roi d'un peuple qui venait l'acclamer. Il serrait des mains assez royalement, balbutiait des mots qui ne signifiaient rien, saluait, répondait aux compliments, tel un homme politique pour vendre de son image à quelque homme boiteux de conscience. Ils traversèrent l'église. Elle était pleine de monde, car chacun avait regagné sa place, afin de les voir passer ensemble. Il allait lentement, d'un pas calme et décidé, tournant souvent la tête pour sourire à Amy, qu'il embrassa. Les yeux étaient fixés sur la grande baie ensoleillée de la porte. Il sentait sur sa peau courir de légers frissons, ces frissons froids que donnent les immenses bonheurs. Il ne voyait personne. Il ne pensait qu'à elle. Parvenu sur le seuil, il aperçut la foule amassée, une foule noire, bruissant, venue là pour eux. Le peuple de Mobius était là et les contemplait. Au-delà, ils pouvaient encore apercevoir les ruines de la ville, avec quelques fumées noires qui s'élevaient des chantiers de reconstruction. Puis, baissant les yeux, il descendit avec lenteur les marches du haut perron entre deux haies de spectateurs encadrées par des policiers. Mais il ne les voyait pas sa pensée maintenant revenait en arrière et devant ses yeux éblouis par l'éclatant soleil flottait l'image de sa nouvelle femme, rajustant en face de la glace les petits cheveux frisés de ses tempes, toujours défaits au sortir du lit après sa demande…

-Qu'ils sont magnifiques, heureux …

Blaze, les yeux pleins de lumières, ne pouvait détourner son attention de sa famille, fascinée par ce spectacle nouveau, et attendrissant. Silver, excité, ne pouvant bouger, frappait des pieds le sol, sifflant avec les autres, espérant se distraire jusqu'au bal.

-Un jour, nous aussi, on aura une cérémonie comme ça !

Blaze regarda alors son « petit-ami » officiel avec de l'admiration. Il lui sourit largement, d'un air assuré, et, en se tenant la poitrine d'un poing, prit un air solennel.

-Promis ! Mais il faut attendre d'être majeurs…

Sur cette phrase, elle rit aux éclats et l'embrassa joyeusement. Rouge tapa l'épaule de Shadow, lui désignant Son frère, qui jouait comme un enfant avec sa copine. Il sourit, étouffant un rire. Elle le regardait bizarrement.

-Alors tu me demande de bien me conduire, c'est même toi qui a choisit ma robe et à eux, quand ils font le cirque, tu ne dis rien ?!

Shadow se contenta de lui sourire, regardant son frère qui était au premier rang, ébloui par les flashes des photographes. Elle lui tapa de nouveau l'épaule mais il ne dédaignait pas se retourner.

-Je te hais…

Il sourit encore plus, et se retourna, l'air bête, l'embrassant dans un grand bruit qui attira l'attention des personnes qui étaient autour d'eux. Ils rirent de bon cœur, en ce jour de joie. Elle le regarda, hagard, perdue. Il lui tapa dans le dos gentiment.

-Mais moi aussi je t'aime, ma chérie…

Elle se mit à rire, comme lui, et ils se tenaient de nouveau la main. Le cortège s'avança alors, commençant à bouger pour voir les nouveaux mariés prendre leur limousine pour rejoindre la salle des fêtes. Il commençait à faire un peu sombre, le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Le cortège de voitures démarra dans un grand bruit de klaxon et de pots d'échappement, tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient au loin, disparaissant peu à peu dans l'obscurité naissante de la nuit.


	23. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22 : 20 ans plus tard…

-Papa !

Le château trembla sous la voix aigu et pesante. Bientôt, un long couloir sombre, illuminé par quelques chandeliers accrochés au plafond, se mit à trembler sous des pas empressés et des petits cris. Les pas stoppèrent devant une porte avant de recommencer leur insupportable vacarme plus loin. Des majordomes et serviteurs furent bousculés, tombant dos au sol, des gardes tombèrent sous le choc, des cuisiniers furent renversés ainsi que leurs mets... Des objets passèrent par les fenêtres telles que des crayons, des ciseaux, des lances, des instruments de cuisine, des armures, des jouets… Certains jardiniers dévoués récoltèrent des crayons dans les fleurs, d'autres reçurent une lance en bois dans le dos et tombèrent à la renverse et d'autres encore reçurent une armure sur la tête. Les monstres sautèrent dans l'escalier pour arriver plus vite en bas, mais le dernier se prit le pied dans la rampe-palissade et tomba au sol de tout son long. Il hurla de plus belle, faisant de nouveau trembler le couloir ainsi que les habitants du château qui essayèrent de boucher au mieux leurs oreilles. Tous tremblaient, bouillants de colère.

-Papa !

Le jeune sauta de sa place et bondit vers l'autre qui était devant et qu'il poursuivait. Une volée de coups de pieds, de baffes et coups de poings fut distribuée. Il attrapa l'armure proche et la lança à son frère, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il eu le visage rouge et gonflé, commençant à couiner par la montée des larmes. L'autre en profita pour s'enfuir, dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre, poursuivit de près par son agresseur. Il bouscula quelques autres serviteurs, qui rentrèrent dans leurs salles, que celui derrière poussait et secouait. Il sauta par-dessus, esquivant quelques-uns au passage et lançant à l'arrière. L'autre esquivait aussi mais ne vit pas une dame habillée de rouge arriver et tomba au sol, les pieds enroulés dans sa robe. Elle se déchira dans un petit bruit. Le plus jeune en profita pour sprinter. Arrivé au fond d'un couloir sombre, il fracassa une porte en fonçant tête baissée dedans, roulé en boule, et elle se brisa, des morceaux volaient à travers la pièce et le couloir. Un morceau resta coincé sur sa tête. Il sauta sur les genoux de son père, hagard, qui l'attrapa instinctivement. L'autre arriva après, sautant lui aussi sur les genoux, mais le père ne pu pas l'attraper et les deux enfants roulèrent en boule sur ses genoux, qui les fit tomber en arrière, suivit par le père, qui tomba en avant, le siège avait cédé au poids. Il tenta de se relever mais le fauteuil, ayant perdu une roulette, tomba sur lui et cogna sa tête. Enervé, il se mit debout et tendit une main pour attraper l'aîné mais ils partirent en un éclair. Il se précipita pour les rattraper mais fut coincé par la porte.

-Flash ! Strike ! Revenez ici tout de suite !

Le père tira de plus en plus fort et le siège fini par céder. Il tomba en avant, se coinçant la tête dans un casque. Il tira dessus mais rien n'y faisait. Il se roula au sol, saisissant des morceaux de bois pour soulever le casque mais ils cassaient. Il cria alors, énervé. Il se leva et tenta de trouver la porte du bureau mais se cogna contre le mur à plusieurs reprises. Il tomba alors au sol et resta assit les bras croisés. Il entendit des pas derrière lui mais n'y prêtait aucune attention. Le casque se mit à trembler légèrement et il en fut libéré. Il toucha ses oreilles et ses pics, puis, dans un élan de joie se retourna prestement. Strike était revenu mais pas Flash. Il resta là figé, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Désolé, papa…

Il sourit face à son fils et lui tapota la tête, ébouriffant ses petits pics. Strike ressemblait beaucoup à Sonic, excepté qu'il avait les pics qui partaient vers le haut, un peu comme son oncle Shadow mais en moins prononcé. Flash, lui, au grand étonnement général, était violet clair, d'une belle couleur peu commune, avec les mêmes pics qu'Amy. Ils eurent aussi un autre enfant, l'aîné. Enfin, plutôt l'aînée. Sonia. Rose, comme sa mère, lui ressemblant beaucoup. Exception faite qu'elle était bagarreuse et sportive, un peu comme son oncle.

-Tu es pardonné, Strike. Tu t'es racheté.

Sonic se leva et contempla le bazar.

-Hé bien… On devrait prévenir les serviteurs dès maintenant, sinon, ils passeraient l'année à finir de ranger… Ils auront d'ailleurs bien besoin d'un coup de main… De Flash.

Strike esquissa un sourire rapide, un peu amusé. Sonic tira sur une corde qui fit retentir un bruit sourd. Puis il prit son fils par la main et le guida en bas, vers les jardins.

-Viens, fils. Pendant ce temps, j'ai à discuter de choses sérieuses avec toi.

Ils marchèrent dans le jardin quelques minutes puis Sonic s'assit et laissa son fils jouer sur la balançoire. Il sourit, heureux et replongea dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. Il repensa à Shadow qui lui semblait si fort et si puissant, alors qu'aujourd'hui, après avoir eu quatre enfants, il était devenu incontinent… Il « vieillissait mal ». Silver, lui, vivait avec Blaze. Une fille et un garçon. Ils étaient heureux. Chacun s'était séparé. Après la victoire, le roi décéda, laissant seulement une héritière qui refusa un royaume en mauvais état. Les héros de guerre furent appelés pour régner mais seul Sonic accepta. Silver fut le premier à s'installer dans un petit domaine pas très loin de la capitale, avec Blaze. Shadow s'installa dans la capitale, proche du château, achetant une maison. Il rit en repensant à quelques épisodes de son passé mais sursauta légèrement lorsque Strike était revenu et le secouait.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Viens, continuons, je te raconterai plus tard.

Ils continuèrent leur marche tranquillement jusqu'à un banc. Sonic s'assit de nouveau et regarda Flash s'amuser sur le terrain de jeu. Il jouait au pirate avec d'autres enfants qui étaient les enfants de domestiques. Bien sûr, comme son père avant lui, il voulait être le chef, ce qui faisait rire ce dernier. Il l'appela alors et celui-ci s'assit à côté, regardant le soleil qui se couchait derrière l'horizon. Le ciel était d'un bleu foncé, presque nuit, qui contrastait avec les lueurs rouges du soleil qui s'évanouissait au loin. Le vent était doux et on fermait parfois la paupière. Un tableau qui faisait partie de sa vie et que Strike avait du mal à s'y faire. Sonic humait l'air de ses immenses narines puis fixa son fils. Le même rituel que celui de son père.

-Fils…

-Oui, papa ?

Il passa sa main dans la poche de son manteau royal et y retira une boîte noire qui avait un ruban rouge sur le dessus. Il l'avait conservée précieusement depuis les « incidents », elle remontait au moment il devint roi, il y avait 20 ans déjà. Il la tendit à son fils, qui la prit. Il resta là, à la regarder, imaginant ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Sonic sourit et le poussa légèrement du coude.

-Qu'attends-tu ? Ouvre.

Le jeune tira sur la pièce du haut, dévoilant une broche d'or, un écusson et une bague d'argent avec une pierre verte au sommet. Il avait les yeux écarquillés au possible et ne disait rien. Le roi rit un court instant et tapa doucement l'épaule de son fils.

-C'est ton héritage, mon fils.

Il le fixa maintenant, confus, ne sachant que dire.

-Ceci est une broche d'or pur sur laquelle figure les armoiries du royaume. Ceci est un écusson qui sert de broche également mais qui contient les armoiries de la famille royale. Ceci est une paire de boucles d'oreille que j'ai gardée et qui vient de ta mère. Et cette bague est celle des rois. Je les ai tous fait forger en devenant roi. Les armoiries du royaume sont les mêmes mais celles de la famille ont été créées avec toute notre famille. Cette armoirie nous représente. La pierre verte est de l'émeraude. C'est un bout que Knuckles m'a donné en gage de sa reconnaissance d'avoir pu reprendre son métier de gardien à nouveau. Crois-moi, elle porte bonheur ! Aujourd'hui, je te la transmets à mon tour, fils. Tu es le futur roi.

Il resta là, bouche ouverte, sans rien dire non plus. Il hésita mais finalement, sauta dans les bras de son père, heureux. Sonic fit semblant de tomber à la renverse et ils jouèrent ainsi, se cachant derrière les jeux de la plate-forme, foulant les herbes hautes des plates-bandes, bousculant quelques personnes. Arrivé vers le fond du jardin, le roi se laissa attraper par son fils, qui le fit tomber. Ils dévalèrent une petite pente et rirent de bon cœur. Strike lui sauta sur le ventre.

-Hé, papa ?

-Oui ?

-On sera toujours bons copains, hein ?

-Oui.

Ils rirent toujours de bon cœur.

-Et on ne se séparera jamais, hein ? Nous, c'est pour toujours ?

Le roi se redressa et prit son fils sur les genoux. Il avait cessé de rire, de même que son fils. Il sourit cependant, tout en ébouriffant les pics de son fils, comme pour plaisanter.

-Strike, laisse-moi te dire quelque chose que mon père m'avait dit…

Avant de devenir méchant, Jules leur faisait quelques leçons de morale. Derrière cet aspect de monstre sacré, il était un père. Il lui montra alors du doigt le soleil qui se couchait, fier, heureux, et orgueilleux. Orgueilleux de partager ses connaissances avec lui, comme son père l'avait fait.

-Notre vie est réglée comme la course du soleil. Jeune, tu aveugles par la lumière, adulte, tu modères tes rayons suivant le moment et âgé, tu t'apprêtes à rendre la lumière. Et nous laissons de notre lumière pour guider les autres qui sont restés.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, fiston, c'est vrai. Je le crois.

Quelques étoiles apparurent, le soleil ayant disparu. Le roi pointa les étoiles du doigt.

-Tu vois ? Les étoiles sont des lumières de ceux qui ne sont plus là et qui nous guident. Ils ne sont peut-être plus à tes côtés mais ils sont là, dans ton cœur. Ils vivent en toi et te guident par leur lumière depuis le ciel. Alors chaque fois que tu te sentiras seul, lève les yeux et ils te guideront. Tout comme moi, mon fils.

Sonic se leva et fit signe à son fils.

-Allez, viens, on rentre, on va bientôt diner.

-Il y a quoi au menu ?

-Pâtes à l'encre de seiche !

Il sauta de joie tandis que son père riait, cependant toujours droit, fier d'être aux côtés de son fils, le futur roi… L'air se faisait bon, un peu chaud, réchauffant les cœurs alentours. Le père et le fils s'en allaient joyeusement. Le roi se mit même à sauter et à s'amuser de nouveau. Ils rentrèrent dans le château mais Sonic resta quelques instants sur le porche, fixant les étoiles. Il respira l'air frais qui fit voleter ses pics bleu azur et ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation de l'immense territoire céleste gouverné par la lune et les ancêtres royaux. Son cœur, rempli d'orgueil et d'allégresse, se faisait léger. La brise, telle une caresse vint frôler ses joues, comme sa mère le caressait avant. Il soupira, un peu triste. Il regarda la lune se lever et entamer son règne. Strike tira sa main, sautillant sur place.

-Papa, tu viens ?

-J'arrive, j'arrive.

-Tu rêves !

Il regarda une dernière fois le ciel, cette immense toile noire bleutée et ses millions d'étoiles. Une, proche du château voisin qu'il connaissait bien, brillait intensément, se faisant voir à des kilomètres. Le nouveau roi savait qui c'était.

-Si seulement tu avais ouvert les yeux, papa…

Il se retourna, ouvrant la porte en bois imposante. Il fut accueillit dans son château royal par des hurlements terribles à blesser l'ouïe. Il ne pressa pourtant pas son pas lent, royal, préférant flâner dans les longs couloirs où trônaient des tapisseries anciennes. Il s'accouda à une petite fenêtre. Il regarda d'abord des ouvriers ratisser le potager, près de la serre. Ils étaient rouges comme des bœufs écorchés, répétant inlassablement les mêmes gestes. Il rit légèrement, respirant une dernière fois l'air frais du soir naissant, le regard perdu dans l'immensité obscure au lointain. Il sourit, heureux, le cœur léger. Il était transporté par ces joies qui arrivaient par surprise, au hasard mais duraient longtemps. Quel sentiment qu'un bonheur parfait !

-Il faut cultiver notre jardin…


	24. Note de l'auteur

Un petit mot…

_L'histoire a été revue et corrigée avec notamment une correction grammaticale et des ajouts pour chaque chapitre, en version 2013._

_Avant tout, je souhaite remercier les lecteurs pour avoir lu cette histoire car en réalité, ce sont eux qui font vivre les écrits : « Chacune de nos lectures laisse une graine qui germe », disait Jules Renard… A vous, lecteur, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, qu'elle vous aura tenu en haleine et qu'elle vous intéressait. Elle vous est dédicacée. Le feu de la plume ne doit pas s'éteindre…_

_Pour mes compagnons de route, ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement, je n'ai pas autant d'ancienneté que vous. Pourtant, la jeunesse est l'avenir de l'Homme. J'ai une pensée particulière pour quelques « connaissances » du site, dont un maître qui a beaucoup de succès et de talent en matière de certains personnages, Wordslover. Les plus grands écrits restent éternels._

_Quant à mes amis, les « camarades », cette histoire leur est également dédiée. Je citerai parmi eux Tigre Blanc, qui a une grande écoute envers les autres, et celui que je nommerai « Vivaldio », mais plus récemment « Kevin Jr » et qui se reconnaîtra… En tout cas, j'espère ! XD Vivaldio, relis bien certains passages, je les ai calqués sur quelques moments ou quelques musiques qui te diront quelque chose… Ne m'en prend pas parti, dis-toi juste que tu en es le modèle. D'ailleurs, un des personnages ne te dit rien ?... A vous tous, les amis, j'espère que mon infime œuvre vous plaira, que vous en serez intéressés… Après tout, les amis sont une deuxième famille que l'on se forge nous-mêmes…_

_A ma famille, qui je l'espère, ne m'en tiendront pas plus rigueur. La famille est une route qui croise souvent notre chemin du cœur…_

_Ceci est la fin de __Sentiments fraternels__. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié votre petit voyage dans l'univers de Sonic. Je souhaiterai juste ajouter que d'autres histoires suivront, dans différents thèmes, mais un peu plus tard, à cause des études. J'essaierai de terminer celles inachevées en premier lieu, en m'efforçant d'avoir des chapitres d'avance. Pour les autres à paraître, attendez quelques mois, maintenant, je finirai une histoire avant de la publier. Ce sera moins frustrant pour le lecteur. Et c'est plus sympa d'avoir un livre avec toutes ses pages… En attendant, merci à tous d'avoir prit la peine de vadrouiller ces quelques chapitres, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_

_Lungor Sterling Lycien, 2010_


End file.
